Dark Moon
by Seph7
Summary: After Bella's near death experience at the hands James, Edward's guilt overwhelmes him, and he leaves, insisting she will be safer without him. His family are left behind to pick up the pieces, but will Bella survive the heartbreak? Nominated for an HRA!
1. Black Clouds

Well, this is my first foray into the Twilight Saga fanfic, and as my favourite Twilight character is Carlisle Cullen, he will be the centre of this story.

I wouldn't say that I am a Twihard fan, I liked the books, and the films, though Edward and Bella annoyed me endlessly in the films, with their moaning teenage angst! I think perhaps I'm too old to appreciate what teens go through when they fall in love!

Also, for those of you who are reading my other stories, you will be pleased to know that I have almost finished the final chapter of Curfew! I will endeavour to post it at some point this weekend.

As usual, the normal disclaimer applies; I do not own Twilight, its characters, themes or concept, and am making no money from this story.

As an aside, I would like to thank **CarlislaCooper** for her insights, and general debauched ramblings! Her delightful Bellisle stories helped to inspire me to write one of my own!

* * *

**Dark Moon**

**Chapter 1**

**Black Clouds**

"Don't leave me!" Bella cried, trying to get up, though her drugged limbs and bandaged leg heeded her efforts.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay here. I'm too dangerous for you. You almost died tonight, because of me," Edward said, backing away towards the door.

"Please! Edward, we can fix this! You can change me!" she begged.

"No. I won't doom you to this life. You deserve a proper life," he said as he opened the door.

"No! I want your life!"

"I'm sorry. I can't," he whispered, his eyes glassy with tears he could never shed as he left her alone in the sterile room.

He raced through the hospital, and tried to ignore the screams and cries of Bella as he jumped in his car and sped home. Guilt ate away at him as he drove; despair settling over him like a black cloud. Bella could have died. She would have died, if he and the others hadn't found her and James. All that blood… So tempting, and yet… so frightening. Carlisle had said to let her change, but Edward had been horrified at the thought. Sucking the venom out had been the only option, but it hadn't been easy. The urge to drink her dry had almost overwhelmed him, even when Carlisle had begged him to find the will to stop, that Bella was bleeding to death, he had barely found the presence of mind to pull away.

She had fallen unconscious, as he'd carried her out, still bleeding badly, and in danger of losing her life despite his and Carlisle's efforts.

He couldn't live with himself knowing that his very existence would one day cost her her life. Either dead or undead. He refused to let either happen to her, and he knew that if he stayed, the Volturi would eventually demand her death, or instruct him to change her.

He couldn't be the reason. He wouldn't.

* * *

"Is he there?" Bella asked, desperation evident in her trembling voice as she gripped the phone.

"He's out hunting," Alice replied quietly, cradling her phone to her delicate ear.

"Why won't he see me?" Bella cried.

"I don't know… I'll keep trying, Bella, I promise!" Alice tried to reassure, looking over her shoulder at Edward, who stood with his head down.

"Alice…"

"I have to go. The rest of us are going hunting. I'll call you later," Alice said, flipping the phone shut, before Bella could ask more.

Edward slowly lifted his head and wearily looked at his sister. His shame rolled off his taut body in waves, permeating the house.

"Edward, you have to talk to her!" Alice exclaimed, stepping over to him.

"No," he said, turning away.

"Alice is right, Edward. You can't keep avoiding Bella," Carlisle said, stepping into the room.

"It's safer this way," Edward countered.

"No, Edward. It's cowardly," Alice said, glowering at him.

Edward looked at her, his eyes withdrawn. He felt defeated, guilty. Why did Bella have to be so lovely, so tempting to him? Why hadn't he simply stayed away, as the small rational part of his mind had told him to.

He decided something in that moment so quickly; Alice barely had time to see it.

"We need to leave," he said, startling Alice and Carlisle with his determined stance.

"What?" she said, incredulously.

"We have to move on. We planned to in a few years anyway. What difference does it make now?" he replied, his voice desperate for reassurance.

"Edward, we can't simply leave now. We haven't planned our move," Carlisle said.

"It's too dangerous for us to stay! Bella almost died! Because of me!" Edward cried, swiping an arm across the nearest table, sending all the ornaments and pictures crashing to the floor.

"Edward…" Alice started, but was stopped by Carlisle's cool, calm hand on her shoulder.

"Edward, we can't leave now. We have a few more years left. You know that the longer we can remain in a place, the better it is for us. Besides, the Quileutes won't be happy with us just up and leaving. They know that we always plan to remain here for a decade at least, to hold claim to our portion of the territory."

Edward looked away, the stress of his anguish visible in his taut stance.

"If Bella truly is in danger because of our existence, we can protect her better whilst still living here in Forks. We may have taken care of James, but, there is every chance that Victoria may come back," Carlisle added, stepping towards his distraught son.

"It's too difficult… I can't do it…" Edward whispered hoarsely, before flashing up to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Carlisle didn't need Alice's visions to know what his son would do.

"He's leaving, isn't he?"

"Once he'd made his decision, I saw him leaving. I knew we wouldn't go, but I still saw him leave. He blames himself. I don't think we can talk him out of it," Alice said, her eyes full of sorrow for the whole messy situation.

"Perhaps time will help ease his guilt. All we can do is be here for him, and for Bella. This will not be easy on her," Carlisle said, pulling Alice to him.

* * *

Edward stayed true to his decision, and left that night, leaving no instructions for his family, and no note for Bella. Rosalie vented her anger at Edward's retreating form, calling him a coward. Her sentiments were shared by most of the others, but no one felt they could voice their opinions so coldly.

The remaining Cullens kept track of his movements until he had left Forks altogether. Alice retreated to her room and spent hours picking out the right kind of outfit for her visit to Bella. She wanted to convey the right amount of sympathy, without seeming condescending or patronising. Jasper tried to use his calming influence to help her, but she flapped and fretted into the early hours of the morning.

Just as she was second-guessing the outfit she had chosen, her phone rang and Bella's name flashed insistently on the display.

"Hi," Alice whispered.

"Is Edward there? He's not answering his phone," Bella immediately questioned, her voice raw and peppered with tiredness.

"Bella, I'm coming over. I need to talk to you properly," Alice replied, putting a little more force behind her voice.

"But, where's Edward?"

"Bella, please. I'll be there soon," Alice said, cutting her off before shutting her phone.

Alice drove over to the Swan residence as fast as she dared. Jasper had begged her to come, but she had insisted on going alone. Her own guilt at not seeing what Bella had planned in Phoenix, waged war with her rationality. If only she had seen a flash before Bella could escape her and Jasper, Bella would never have been put in danger in the first place. Edward would still be with her.

Normally, she would be polite and knock on the front door, but she felt too anxious to see Bella, and simply leapt up through the open bedroom window, startling Bella.

"Alice!" Bella screamed, almost toppling from her bed.

"Shh! I told you I would come," Alice said, quickly sitting down on the bed.

"Where's Edward? Why won't he call me? Has he said anything?" Bella rushed, her eyes imploring in their desperation.

"Bella, please listen. Edward… has gone away… for a while at least."

"What? Why? Did I do something? Why didn't he see me first?" Bella begged, tears forming in the corners of her chocolate eyes.

"No, Bella, you didn't do anything. We did. It's our fault! We put you in danger! We should have protected you better! I should have seen what James had planned! I should have seen you leave!" Alice all but cried, grasping Bella's hands.

"But, it's my fault! For being so stupidly human! I put your family in danger! What if he'd have killed you? He was so strong!" Bella whined, her voice thick with anguish and shaky tears.

"Bella, don't blame yourself! It'll all be okay, I promise. Edward will come back when he's ready. He's not decided to stay away forever. I would have seen him decide. We're all staying. We won't leave you," Alice soothed, pulling Bella into a firm embrace, stroking her hair as she cried, soaking Alice's shoulder.

Alice felt the venom well up in her eyes, and it pained her to think she could never shed them for Bella. It made her feel more guilty for not protecting Bella as well as she felt she should have, but she silently vowed to protect Bella with her life from now on.

* * *

**A/N: **I noticed that not many authors had delved into the possibilities of Edward leaving her at the end of the first book, as many seem to focus on the incident in New Moon, or after the battle in Eclipse. I thought it might be interesting to see how the characters might have evolved, if the story had played out differently from near the beginning...

Please R&R and let me know what you thought!


	2. Distant Thunder

I had hoped to get this chapter finished last night, but it got to one o'clock in the morning, and I was only half done!

Thank you all for reviewing, and to those of you who have placed alerts! I go all squidgy when they hit my email!

Now for a bit of nipicking - I hate to do this... Okay... I'm lying! But, the author of the Twilight Saga is Steph**E**nie Meyer, not Steph**A**nie Meyer. It might only be a small thing, but getting an author's name right, when writing fanfic about her books/characters, is the least we can do!

Also, to all potential fanfic writers; please don't shove any old words into a summary, and then shove an aside in, saying 'I suck at summaries'! If you are really having difficulty, ask for help, or check out other people's summaries. If you can't be bothered to put the effort in to writing a summary, why should readers put in the effort to click into the story? The summary is supposed to draw people in and encourage them to read more...

When it comes to grammar, punctuation and formatting, no one is perfect, but the very least people can do, is run a spell checker over their work before submitting! I'm sick of reading stories by people who claim to have A's in English, but can't tell the difference between **there**, **their** or **they're**!

Okay, my rant is over!

Please enjoy the chapter! It is, after all, written for you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Distant Thunder**

Alice had sat soothing Bella for several hours, grateful that they had been alone in the house. Eventually, Bella had tired of crying and had settled back into bed, physically and mentally exhausted. Her leg was still in a cast, and her wrist was still bandaged from the bite wound.

Alice had made Bella promise not to hole herself up in her room so she could wallow in her sorrow, and had arranged to pick her up that night so she could spend a few hours with the family.

Bella had been understandably reluctant. She didn't want pity, and wasn't in the mood for Emmett to distract her with his games console, but Alice had been insistent, and had even picked out some clothes for Bella to wear, knowing full well that Bella would have picked out something grungy and casual.

Bella had been too tired to protest against Alice's choice of clothing, and had sat in resigned silence as the little pixie of a vampire flitted around her room. She had waited until Alice had left before slowly sliding down into the covers of her bed. In her weary state, she fell asleep rather quickly.

She dreamed of Edward returning to her in the hospital, over and over again. Every time he returned, she would reach for him, but he would disappear, only to return again and remain out of her reach.

She had no idea how long she had been asleep, when her phone vibrated on the nightstand. It was Alice. The spiky-haired meddler clearly did not intend to allow Bella to wallow, even for a few short hours.

"Are you ready?" Alice immediately asked.

"Uh… not yet…" Bella replied, too depressed to pretend.

"Well, hurry up! Carlisle is picking you up on his way home from the hospital, and he should be leaving in less than half and hour," Alice instructed.

"Right…"

"Please, Bella. Hiding under the covers isn't going to force Edward to come back any sooner than he intends to," Alice said, immediately regretting her bluntness, but knowing it might at least spur Bella into some semblance of action.

Bella sighed loudly, "Okay, but I won't promise anything," she said, flopping her good foot onto the floor, dragging her cast down with it.

"You don't have to promise anything. We just don't want you to be alone," Alice said, "I'll see you soon."

Bella dropped the phone on the bed and slowly got to her feet. It took all of her remaining willpower to force herself into the shower, though she spent a great deal of effort keeping her cast out of the spray. She scrubbed herself thoroughly, in an effort to rouse herself out of the slumbering black cloud that had settled over her shoulders. It helped marginally, but as she stepped out to dry herself, the cloying weight of her heartbreak still tried to press her into the floor.

She dragged herself into the clothes Alice had chosen. Part of her distantly wondered if she should choose something else as a protest, but her stubborn energy seemed to away on holiday at that moment, and all she could manage was swapping the heeled boots Alice had chosen, for her comfy trainers. She had never understood Alice's propensity for heels of any kind, particularly when the little sprite tried to force them onto her feet at every opportunity, despite knowing about her lack of coordination and finesse. The fact that she was now without two fully functioning legs, seemed to have escaped Alice, though Bella supposed that she would have only worn one boot, as she wore one trainer.

Bella had little time to ponder on her jumbled musings, when her Phone vibrated once. The message was from Carlisle, telling her he was outside. She slowly clambered down the stairs to see Charlie waiting for her.

"Are you going somewhere with Dr. Cullen?" he asked.

"Oh… No, he's just picking me up. Alice wanted me to come over. She didn't want me to vegetate in the house while Edward is… away," Bella said, trying to inflect her voice with some enthusiasm.

"Oh, okay. Well, that's nice of him. You need me to come get you later?"

"No, Alice can drop me off," she said, turning for the door.

"Right. Have a good time, then," he said, holding the door open for her as she clomped down the steps and clambered into Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Hello, Bella. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Alright, I suppose," Bella mumbled, letting her head drop.

"Are you in any pain? I can prescribe something stronger than Tylenol, if you need it?" he offered.

Always the Doctor.

"No, I'm fine…"

She fought the urge to fire questions at him. The last thing she wanted to do was make him uncomfortable. As much as she was desperate to know where Edward was, and when he was coming back, she was also keenly aware that Carlisle essentially had a child missing, and would no doubt be feeling some sadness himself.

She kept her gaze trained to her lap as Carlisle drove to the Cullen residence. She barely registered the car stopping, when her door was opened and Carlisle's large cool hand was outstretched to help her out of her seat. She was grateful for the help. In her current state, she knew that she would more than likely trip over her feet and fall flat on her face in front of Carlisle.

Of all her human traits, her clumsiness was the one she hated the most, especially when she was around the Cullens. Emmett had often joked around her that she must find it difficult to walk and chew gum at the same time.

Carlisle had already placed an arm around her waist as she righted herself, clearly aware that she was unsteady.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he asked, his golden eyes looking at her intently.

"I'm fine. Just the cast… it makes my klutziness worse," she said with a faint chuckle.

He smiled kindly, and kept a hand at her elbow as she trundled to the house.

Alice was already waiting, and had embraced her tightly as soon as she had walked through the door. Esme did the same, smiling apologetically.

"It's good to see you. How are you?" Esme asked.

Bella wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. She was thoroughly tired of being asked. Esme seemed to sense her irritation, but before she could apologise, Emmett bounded towards her. He picked her up and spun her, and yet still managed to set her back on her feet lightly.

"Come on, Bells! I got that Lego Star Wars game! You can be Skywalker!" he exclaimed, tugging on her arm.

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but he had already pulled her into the sitting room. Jasper and Rosalie were already playing the game, giggling madly at each other. Bella sighed inwardly, wishing she had simply ignored her phone earlier and pulled the covers over her head.

Emmett didn't give her time to mope. As soon as Rosalie and Jasper had finished, he thrust a controller into her hands and started the game.

Alice grinned widely at her from Jasper's lap, while Carlisle sat beside Esme, giving her his best sympathetic look as Emmett's distraction played loudly on the flat screen.

Bella found the voice to protest after a few hours, and sat down heavily on the nearest chair. She had to admit though, it had been quite fun. She hadn't thought about Edward at all during the game. Unfortunately, her leg was a keen reminder as it throbbed insistently.

She looked over to Carlisle, wondering if she could retract what she said before about painkillers. He seemed to know what she needed, and had already flashed up to his study to get some. He was back with a glass of water and two pills before she could think about it.

She swallowed them gratefully, taking large gulps of the water.

"They should kick in quickly," Carlisle said, patting her arm.

Bella nodded and smiled. Jasper and Alice were playing the game, and shoved each other playfully.

She turned her head to look out of the window, and was surprised to see it had gotten dark. Her thoughts drifted back to Edward. She dearly wished to know where he was. She knew it was foolish to worry about his safety, but she couldn't help it. What if Victoria crossed his path? Would he be in danger?

Carlisle watched her carefully as her eyes stared out of the window. Her breathing eventually slowed and levelled out, and her heartbeat slowed to a regular rhythm. He smiled at Esme. She had fallen asleep.

"I think I should take her to the couch in my study. I don't want the game to wake her up," he whispered to Esme.

"I think you're right. Maybe we should think about getting a bed for her?"

"That might be best," Carlisle replied.

He gently lifted her and carried her silently and effortlessly to his study. She shifted slightly as he lay her down, but didn't wake. He covered her with a soft blanket and smiled down at her. She looked so innocent and trouble-free, and he wished Edward had at least spoken to her before running off. It was unfair to leave her like this, and the fact that Edward had wanted them all to leave, didn't bear thinking about. Whether Edward returned or not, Bella was a part of his unconventional family, and he wasn't about to cut and run when things got tough.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't gotten around to having Bella ogle the finest arse in the world yet, but she will be mooning over cowardly Edward for a little while. I won't drag it out too long, but I also don't want to jump straight into the Bellisle love JUST yet!

Don't worry **CarlislaCooper**, squishy Carlisle will be located and placed conveniently in the story!

You guys should also check out a story by **Holly1980** - .net/s/6443503/1/You_are_The_Only_Exception Now, that has some lovely lusty moments!


	3. Fork Lightning

It took some doing, but I finally finished this one! It has a lot more of Carlisle's perspective on how he sees the various couples and their connections to each other. I wasn't sure if I wrote it accurately enough to what I had going on in my head, but I didn't want to mess with it too much.

As for Esme and Carlisle's relationship, I have plans for them! It would have been easy to simply have her out of the story altogether, or have her admit that it is all a facade, and that they were never together really, and it would have worked well! But, I like to be difficult, so I have kept them together for now!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Fork Lightning**

Carlisle had almost finished his book when Bella awoke. He'd told the others he wanted to keep an eye on her, in case she woke up in any pain or discomfort. As it was, she had slept for several hours, only moving slightly in all that time.

It pained him to think of her in such pain, physical and emotional. It pained him even more to think that his own son was partly to blame for it. He'd often warned Edward about dazzling her with his abilities and vampire charm. It was always dangerous when a woman was completely infatuated with a vampire. It happened a lot. Carlisle experienced a great deal of it from his female co-workers. The best way to deal with it, was to ignore it completely. It helped to lessen the overwhelming impact of his vampiric lure, and turn the infatuation into everyday lust.

As Bella was Edward's singer, Carlisle wondered if Edward had simply clung onto her blood's lure, and used it to draw her to him. He knew Edward considered Bella his true mate, but Carlisle wasn't sure. Alice hadn't seen Bella in any visions, until Edward had already befriended her.

Alice and Jasper had often spoken about how they were uncontrollably drawn to one another, and could barely stand to be apart. They were essentially two parts of one whole person. Carlisle could never imagine one being without the other. Alice had had visions about Jasper, long before she had met him. Her visions, and Carlisle supposed, her heart, had lead her to Jasper. They had both spoken about a 'jolt' hitting each of them simultaneously, and they had simply known they were meant to be together.

Rosalie and Emmett hadn't often spoken about their bonding. Of course, the whole family knew of their volatile sexual mating when they first got together; Esme had lost a house or two because of their aggressive nature. What Carlisle did know, was that Rosalie would never have carried Emmett over 100 miles to him, so he could turn him. He knew how difficult Rosalie found being a vampire, and would never elect to turn anyone, unless there was such an all-consuming reason.

With Esme it was different. He had known her in her teens, and she had always seemed lovely to him. When he had seen her after her suicide attempt, his heart had gone out to her. She had been married to an abusive man, and had lost her child. It had felt so wrong to just let her die after such a bad start in life, so he turned her. He'd had no idea what she would make of being a vampire, or even if she would accept him. Neither of them had felt the same powerful jolt that Jasper and Emmett had felt when they had met their mates. He did fall in love with her though, and their time together had been good.

Of course, she had her moments when she would look at a child forlornly, saddened that she would never have one of her own, but for the most part, Carlisle knew she was happy. He was happy. He had hoped Edward would find someone he could be happy with, and after meeting Bella, he thought she would be the perfect choice.

However, he noticed that the more time they spent together, the more they seemed determined to cling to each other, as though some unseen force was pushing them in opposite directions. Bella was a beautiful woman with a pure heart and soul, and her quirky personality, and apparent clumsy nature made her pleasant to be around. However, Edward seemed more fascinated with her ability to deflect his telepathy. It seemed like the more he couldn't work her out, the harder he wanted to try, causing him to overwhelm her senses with his own nature. It was unfair to Bella. She should have been allowed to decide for herself in her own time if Edward was who she truly wanted.

Carlisle placed a bookmark in the heavy tome and placed it lightly on the desk as Bella stretched. He walked over to her and smiled as her eyes focused on him.

Bella lifted her head and frowned. She looked slowly around the room, and noticed all the bookshelves and artwork lining the walls.

"It's alright, you're in my study. I thought it would be best for you to sleep away from the others. They got a bit loud," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh. How long was I asleep?" she asked, sitting up.

"Just a few hours. I think the painkillers were a bit strong for you. Do you need any more?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"No, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt. Carlisle… Did he say anything?" Bella said, turning her sad eyes towards him.

"He's… feeling guilty. He feels he is to blame for James' actions. He believes he put you in danger by exposing you to others of our kind," Carlisle explained.

"But, he didn't! I wanted to be there! I left Alice and Jasper! I know it was stupid, but I thought he had my Mom! It wasn't his fault, it was mine!" Bella exclaimed, shaking her head vigorously.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault either. It was very brave of you to try to protect your mother, even if it was a ruse. The thing to remember is, we got to you in time, and we took care of James. Edward simply needs time to process what happened. He knows that we are here for you, and that you are safe."

"Do you know where he is? Why won't he take my calls?"

"We don't exactly know where he went. Alice didn't see him decide for definite. He is a capable man though, so I wouldn't worry for his safety. I know it isn't easy, but he will return when he is ready to accept that what happened was by no fault of his own," Carlisle said, taking her hand.

"I just wish he was here. I don't like not knowing if he's safe," she said, nibbling on her plump red lower lip.

"He'll be fine, Bella. He'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so. Wait… what time is it?"

"Past midnight," Carlisle said, looking over to the clock.

"Oh, my Dad's going to freak!" Bella said, trying to clamber up off the sofa, but stumbling.

Carlisle grabbed her before she fell and set her back down.

"It's alright, Alice already called him and said you were staying here. I'm afraid that we don't have a bed for you yet, but you have the choice of any of the sofas in the house. Alice will no doubt have night clothes for you. She's on her way up," he said, looking towards the door as Alice burst in with some pyjamas.

"Hey! You're awake! Did you sleep okay?" Alice said, bounding over to her.

"Yeah, thanks."

"You can change in my room, and use the bathroom. You'll probably be better sleeping in here. It's the quietest room of the house, since we don't sleep!" Alice said, giggling as she thought about the game she'd been playing with the others.

"Okay, but I think Carlisle would like his study back," Bella said, taking the pyjamas and slowly standing up.

"Of course not. You're welcome to stay in here. I can even light the fire for you, if you feel cold," he offered.

"Oh, well, only if you're sure."

"This is as much your home as it is ours. You are welcome to anything you need," he said, smiling softly.

Bella blushed and looked down. She'd always felt Carlisle was too kind to her. She'd never known what it was exactly she'd done to deserve such things.

"Come on, I'll show you to my room!" Alice said excitedly, and pulled Bella out of the study.

Carlisle smiled at the door as it closed, and busied himself with making the sofa more comfortable by adding more blankets and pillows. Her sweet, delicate scent had already permeated the office. When he'd first seen her in the hospital, her scent had surprised him. Of course, humans usually smelled very enticing to vampires, but they all smelled unique. Carlisle hadn't been tempted by a human's scent in centuries, and he certainly wasn't tempted by it now, but he could understand why Edward had felt so drawn to her blood in the first place. For a human, it would be like smelling their favourite food or dessert. It took willpower to avoid wanting to eat it without thinking about it.

When Edward had brought Bella to the house for the first time, and Bella had made the quip to Rosalie about becoming the meal, Carlisle had had a fleeting thought of tasting Bella's skin, to see if it really did taste as sweet as it smelled. Luckily for him, Alice had chosen that moment to distract Bella, and it seemed Edward hadn't caught his stray thought. Afterwards, he'd thought himself mad for thinking such a thing, and it hadn't happened since. Even now, he had no idea why that thought had floated into his head. He wondered idly if it was a test. Whatever it was, he had no intention of ever succumbing to such a thing.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope it worked okay! I also hope I'm keeping them canon enough! What do you all think of Carlisle's thoughts?


	4. Midnight Rain

Well, this one turned out slightly shorter than I wanted it, but I found it difficult to write... I wanted there to be some level of acknowledgement on Bella's part, even though she has no idea why... I just hope I pulled it off!

Thanks all for the favourites/alerts/reviews! After all the other great Bellisle stories on here that I have thoroughly enjoyed reading, I wasn't sure mine would cut it!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Midnight Rain**

When Bella returned to Carlisle's study, a fire had been started and was pleasantly cracking away in the hearth. Carlisle was stood by the window looking out at the rain. It was pitch black outside, but Bella knew Carlisle would be able to see perfectly.

He looked round as Bella closed the door.

"Is it warm enough for you?" he asked as he walked over to poke the fire.

"Oh, it's fine. Thanks," Bella replied.

"I have to hunt, so I'll leave you to get settled. Feel free to use whatever you need," he said as he stepped towards the window.

He opened it just enough to slip through and into the night. It took less than a second for him to be out of her sight. She wondered idly if he was going to hunt alone. She didn't know if he had a preferred animal like Edward did. Did Carlisle like mountain lion too?

She shook her head and tried to rid it of thoughts of Edward. The dull pain in her heart hadn't lessened, but she knew that thinking about him constantly would only make the pain unbearable. She didn't want to feel that kind of pain. What she wanted, was for Edward to come back, but she was mature enough to realise that he wouldn't return until he was ready to, no matter how much she missed him.

Bella wandered around the room, and eventually stopped at Carlisle's desk. She cocked her head at the book he had put down earlier and looked closer at the title.

'_Justine, or the Misfortunes of Virtue_

_The Marquis de Sade'_

Bella fought the gasp that threatened to burst from her mouth. Was Carlisle really into such things? The book looked old and well worn. She wondered how many times he had read it, and her curiosity lead her to the rest of his books. He had lots of first editions, many of which she assumed were one of a kind. He had several Complete Works of Shakespeare, all of Jane Austen's novels, Charles Dickens, books by Charlotte, Anne and Emily Bronté. He also had row upon row of poetry. The ones that stood out to her were by Keats, William Blake, Oscar Wilde, Silvia Plath and Rupert Brooke. She'd only really read Blake, but she had at least heard of the others.

She picked out the book by Keats and settled back onto the sofa to read. She had only read the first few pages when she felt her eyes close.

* * *

Carlisle gracefully climbed the tree and leapt onto the deck outside of his study window. He was soaked to his cold, hard skin and the rain had caused his clothes to stick to the muscular contours of his body.

He smiled as he stepped into the room. Bella was fast asleep and the blankets were pushed down. The book she'd been reading had fallen to the floor at some point, and was still open. He bent down to pick it up and read the page it was open at.

_On Death_

_Can death be sleep, when life is but a dream,_

_And scenes of bliss pass as a phantom by?_

_The transient pleasures as a vision seem,_

_And yet we think the greatest pain's to die._

Carlisle frowned at the poem. He wasn't sure if she'd even read it, but it seemed too much of a coincidence. He knew lost of people thought about death when they went through difficult periods in their lives. He'd thought about it himself on occasion. Vampires were, of course, notoriously difficult to kill, and they were never going to die of old age or disease, or even hunger. Carlisle had occasionally wondered when and how he would die. He had no reservations that he would die one day. No one lived forever, not even vampires. Whatever force or deity that had created them, surely would never allow it.

Bella moved in her sleep, her hand fell over the side of the sofa and dangled freely by Carlisle's legs. Carlisle bent down and lifted it to rest across her stomach, but his cold, damp hand sent a shiver through her. Her eyes flickered open and she startled slightly as Carlisle smiled at her.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered.

Bella looked at him and noticed his soaked shirt. The pale material was virtually invisible, his pert nipples were pressed against it, and his pectorals looked as though they were bulging out at her. She found it difficult to tear her eyes away from the vision of perfection in front of her. She feigned grogginess and rubber her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"It's okay. Would've cramped if you hadn't moved it," she said as she sat up.

Carlisle stood up, giving her a full view of his wet attire, and the firm body beneath it. She kept her head down and played with the cotton of the bandage on her wrist, picking at the edges that had started to fray.

"I'll take a look at that tomorrow if you like. It could be ready to come off," Carlisle said as he stood up.

"Oh, thanks. That'd be great," Bella replied, smiling up at him.

"You're welcome. I should change before I leave too much of mess in here," he said, smiling widely at her before striding out of the door.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut. She'd stared at him. At her boyfriend's father! At a man who looked at her like one of his children! A married man!

Of course, it hadn't helped that his clothes were practically stuck to his Adonis-like body; a body permanently stuck at a virile 23, with its slender frame and hard muscles. Despite loving Edward more than life itself, she was 17 and a red-blooded female. The gentle Doctor was beautiful. Many of her classmates called him Dr. Dilf. The first time she'd heard it, she'd cringed. Then, Edward had saved her, and she'd ended up in hospital. The blond demigod had casually strode in and she had suddenly understood the nickname. To a young, hormonal female, he was the epitome of sex. Her father had told her that nurses often had trouble concentrating around him. She could understand why. If Edward hadn't been so appealing to her, her first thought when thinking about Carlisle, would be for him to rip her clothes off.

She rubbed her eyes again and mentally slapped herself. It was nonsense! Her boyfriend was missing, and she had a broken ankle because she had been idiotic in thinking she could protect a vampire from another vampire.

She flopped back down and yanked the covers over her eyes. Things were always so confusing. Nothing was ever simple, or just black and white.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how did I do? I wasn't entirely happy with it, but I didn't want to procrastinate any longer...


	5. Morning Dew

I'm sorry, I know this is another short one, but in order to move the story on a little, I think this was needed.

Thank you all for the reviews/alerts! I'm so glad people like it and come back for more!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Morning Dew**

Carlisle had taken a long hot shower, washed his hair and picked out a crisp blue shirt, and black pressed trousers. Although his other clothes had been soaked, he hadn't actually been dirty. He simply liked the feel of the hot water on his skin. Somehow, it made him feel fresher, and liked his skin when it was slightly warmed. He often ran his hands under hot water while on duty, so they weren't so cold when tending to patients. Of course, the warmth would dissipate, but he tried to keep his hands on the warmer side of freezing.

Carlisle had spent some time with his family, and had even played a game or two with Emmett, whilst Esme had laughed at his amateur skill with the controller.

Every once in a while, he had given Jasper a pointed look, to make sure Bella was still asleep, and not in any pain or discomfort. Fortunately, she didn't wake again, and when he had returned to his study to watch over her, she had once again pushed the covers down and her bad leg was poking out.

He had reminded himself to ask her in the morning about her thigh wound. He could smell that it was fine, but he wanted to check that it was healing well.

He sat and read until the sun began to rise. In almost 370 alive, both as a brief human, and the rest as a vampire, he'd never gotten tired of watching a sunrise. With such dismal weather in Forks, seeing a good sunrise, with little cloud cover, was rare.

He placed his book back on the shelf, and quietly walked out onto the dew-kissed deck to watch Mother Nature at her finest. The cascading colours never ceased to mesmerise him. Autumn was on its way, and he could almost feel the world beginning to slow down. He leaned against the wood and inhaled all he could, the multitude of forest scents invaded his senses.

* * *

Bella awoke to the faint sounds of bird calls. She stretched her arms above her head and rubbed her eyes. She groaned as she sat up and pulled one of the blankets up around her shoulders. The room felt colder since the fire had died down. She looked around the room with her bleary eyes and gasped when they reached the open doors.

Carlisle was stood leaning casually against the deck railing. His head was tilted upwards and his eyes were closed. Bella had never seen him look so ethereally at peace, and so beautiful. He had literally taken her breath away.

In the morning sun, his skin appeared to… glow… As though a miniature sun was inside him, illuminating his smooth, pale skin. She'd never seen any of his kind look so… colourful and radiant. Where Edward had been dazzling, Carlisle was simply shining in his goodness and purity.

Bella almost jumped when he opened his eyes and looked at her. His expression turned serious at her shock, and he was by her side in an instant.

"Bella, are you feeling alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh… I'm fine… I just…" she replied, stumbling over such simple words.

"Bella, please tell me. If you're experiencing any pain or dizziness, I need to know," he said, looking at her intently.

"No, I'm fine, really. It's just… I've never seen you in the sun before," she said, blushing at the memory of him.

Carlisle let out a breath and smiled. He had heard her heart rate increase when she had noticed him in the sun, but he hadn't really thought about her being so shocked by his appearance.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you," he said, patting her hand.

"Oh, don't be. You were… amazing," she replied, blushing hotly again.

Carlisle looked away when she looked down, thankful that he could no longer blush so physically.

"Bella, would you mind if I took a look at your thigh? I'd like to see how it is healing."

"Of course… Umm…" Bella said, wondering how she would get her pyjamas off, without showing him her unflattering knickers.

"Perhaps I should just do this…" Carlisle said as he bent down and took hold of the end of the pyjama leg.

He ripped it quickly and cleanly, almost to the crotch. Bella jumped at the concise strength and speed he'd employed so effectively.

"Alice will hate me for it, but I know she will no doubt have dozens more," he said, smiling up at her.

He gently peeled away the bandage and inspected the stitches. The skin was healing nicely, and there was no infection. Since it had been a few weeks, he left the bandage off, so the wound could breathe.

"It's doing very well. I'd recommend loose trousers, so fabric doesn't stick to it. Maybe a month or less, and I think the cast can come off too. We could maybe change it sooner for a smaller ankle cast, to give you more mobility," he said, covering her over with the blanket.

Bella had simply nodded throughout his assessment. She had been far too embarrassed to use her voice, when his dextrous fingers had been touching her so closely to her crotch. She knew it was silly. He was a Doctor, and practically a second father.

Before she had the chance to make her mouth work so she could thank him, Alice burst through the door and smiled brightly at them.

"Come on, Bella! Esme's cooking breakfast for you! You can use my room to change. I got some clothes out for you," she said with her usual enthusiasm, and helped Bella to her feet.

Bella grappled with the blanket to keep it from falling, but she let Alice lead her out of the study, oddly grateful for the annoying distraction.

Carlisle shook his head and wondered what Alice had been feeding on lately. The more time passed, the more chirpy she seemed. Although, he had a feeling it was more for Bella's benefit. He knew, however, that distractions would only work for so long. Bella would need time to become accustomed to Edward's absence. Even if his son was to return, he wasn't at all sure if Bella should welcome him back with open arms. It just seemed… unfair.

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to thank CarlislaCooper for her 'glowing' insights! I know in the books, they 'sparkle', but I've never been able to truly reconcile with that. It's just too... glittery for me! For me, even nice vampires like Carlisle, are cold, hard killers! Not glittery, sparkly statues, who wouldn't look too out of place in the Louvre!

I wanted 'my' Carlisle to be more ethereal, almost as though she could see his soul. I also wanted to make a contrast to Edward's 'dazzling'. Carlisle doesn't dazzle her. He amazes her because of what he is, not because he is influencing her in some way. With Carlisle, she still has all of her faculties and sensibilities, even if he is sex on legs!


	6. Grey and Dreary

It took some effort to get this chapter started, but it seemed to flow after I had! It's mainly a middle chapter, and there isn't much Carlisle in it, unfortunately! However, since this is supposed to be suring the end of book one, Jake isn't one of the wolves, and Bella doesn't yet know about them yet, so he's still just Jake to her!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Grey and Dreary**

Bella took a long shower and tried not to get her cast too wet. Alice has offered to help her, but after her earlier embarrassment with Carlisle examining her, she declined, assuring Alice that she would scream for help if she slipped and cracked her head open.

When she hobbled back into Alice's room, she noticed another skirt had been selected for her to wear. She was really not in the mood for more dressing up, so she rifled through Alice's wardrobes and pulled out the least flashy, and baggiest pair of jeans she could find. Alice would hate them. She was always trying to get Bella into dresses and skirts, claiming her legs needed more exposure to the sun. Bella had always found that a funny concept, considering that it rarely shone in Forks, and even when it did, Alice wouldn't be able to enjoy it with her. At least, not in front of the local populace.

As she made her way carefully down the stairs, she pinned her hopes on what Carlisle had said to her about replacing her full leg cast with a smaller one. It really would be easier for her to move about. She felt inordinately lucky not to have fallen flat on her face at all.

"Bella! I didn't leave those out! Why didn't you put the skirt on?" Alice demanded, and crossed her arms imperiously across her chest.

"Alice, it's not like it would have looked good with a big cast underneath it. I feel more comfortable like this," Bella replied, as she sat carefully at the breakfast bar.

"That's not the point!" Alice squealed, frowning like a child.

"Alice, Bella should wear what she feels comfortable in," Esme said softly, trying to placate her daughter.

"Fine. I'll drive you back after you finish eating. I will get you into a dress though, if it's the last thing I do!" Alice said as she bounced from her seat and into the living room.

Bella smiled and looked down into the steaming pile of fresh pancakes Esme had cooked her. It amazed her that a group of people who never ate, could cook with such remarkable skill. Unfortunately, the pile was enormous, and she knew she'd never be able to eat them all, no matter how hungry she was. She was determined to eat as much as she could though, but scarcely managed more than two. They were just too fluffy and filling, but they were the best pancakes she'd ever had. She truly wished she had a bigger stomach. If she hadn't felt so lethargic and full, she could happily have eaten the lot.

"I know I made too many, but it keeps me from worrying about you going hungry," Esme said as she took the plate away.

"Oh, I could never go hungry. They were delicious, thank you," Bella replied, sucking some syrup off her finger.

"Okay, whenever you're ready, Bella!" Alice exclaimed, beaming at her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks Esme, Carlisle," Bella said as Alice lead her out.

"Oh, Bella? Come to the hospital next week, and we'll see about changing that cast. Hopefully, it should be fine," Carlisle called to her.

"Okay."

Alice drove her home, and chatted almost non-stop. Bella barely made a comment during the journey. Her thoughts had drifted to Edward now that she had time to think. It still unsettled her that he hadn't called. As far as she knew, he hadn't even called his family, which seemed almost worse.

When Alice pulled up outside the house, Bella looked at her sadly.

"Alice, has he really not called?" she asked, hoping for some news.

Alice seemed stumped for a moment. She had really hoped that Bella would forget about Edward, at least for a day. She knew her feelings wouldn't disappear overnight, and she supposed the questions were bound to start up at some point.

"I'm sorry, Bella. He's not called any of us," she answered, taking Bella's hand in hers.

"I don't understand why he wouldn't call! Have you seen anything?"

"No. Wherever he is, whatever he's doing, he hasn't made any decisions about what he'll do next. Bella, I promise, as soon as he knows, I'll know. You know I wouldn't keep it from you," Alice assured her.

"I know. I just wish I knew what he was doing," Bella said, sighing loudly before stepping carefully out of the car.

Alice waited until she'd gone inside and locked the door before driving off.

Bella spent the afternoon alone. Charlie was at work and wouldn't be home until late. She used the time to gut her room and throw out all her old clothes that her dad had kept for her. In-between cleaning, she called Edward's phone constantly, but all she ever got was his voicemail. She left countless messages, until his voicemail was full. She tried texting him, but her messages simply bounced back as undelivered.

By the time evening had come, she had cleaned not only her room, but the bathroom and kitchen too. She wasn't normally so conscious of cleanliness, but she figured it was easier than moping around in bed, and she knew Alice would only call her to wake her up.

Charlie came home to dinner ready and on the table. The tidy kitchen and fresh meal had surprised him, but he didn't say anything. Afterwards, they sat and watched some mindless reality television show, and both had commented on how stupid some of the people were, desperate for a quick road to fame and fortune. Bella had never understood the allure. She'd never wanted to be famous. She can't say she'd mind having some money, but having billions was unthinkable.

After the show ended, she kissed her dad goodnight and dragged herself upstairs to bed. Just as she settled, her phone rang. She didn't bother to check the ID as she answered.

"Edward?"

"Uh… No, it's Jake," said the other voice.

"Oh… hey, Jake," Bella answered, utterly crestfallen.

"Sorry, were you expecting someone?"

"Yeah… No… Well, Edward is… away… checking out some colleges. He said he'd call, but he hasn't yet," Bella lied.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. How are you?"

"I'm good. I came by today, but no one was home. Figured your dad was at work. Where were you?" Jake asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"Oh, just with Alice. She wanted me to get out of the house. She thinks my cast is making me vegetate," Bella said, forcing a laugh out.

"She might be right! You wanna hang tomorrow?" he asked.

"Oh, um…" Bella said, knowing she wasn't really in the mood.

"It's okay, you don't have to."

"No, I will. After lunch?"

"Sure thing! I'll come by after lunch!" Jake said, his excitement evident.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Bella said.

"See you!" Jake replied and hung up.

Bella took a deep breath, dropped her phone onto the bedside table and flopped down into the pillows. Why wouldn't Edward call? Or at least text? Why hadn't he made any decisions? The only small comfort she could possibly take, was that if something had happened to Edward, Alice would have seen it. She just hoped that Alice would see something soon.

* * *

**A/N:** I've injected Jake into this, mainly because I actually liked him in the books and the films, before he joined the pack. He was just a nice lad!


	7. Pups and Precipitation

Looks like this one turned out shorter than I'd intended it to! It is a kind of inbetween chapter though, and I will endeavour to update with a more substantial chapter tomorrow!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Pups and Precipitation**

When Bella awoke the next morning, she was surprised that she had managed to sleep through the night. She couldn't remember dreaming about Edward at all. She couldn't remember dreaming about anything. She frowned at the thought.

She checked her phone for missed calls or unanswered texts. She had none. She wondered if Edward had lost her number, but then remembered that he knew it by heart, and being a vampire, he would never forget it. He also knew her house number, so could always call her that way. But he hadn't.

Bella sighed and dragged herself into the bathroom. She almost forgot about her leg cast when she showered, and it got a little wet. Luckily, the water wouldn't do much to it, but it was still too cumbersome for her clumsiness to bear. She would be grateful when Carlisle could change it for something smaller. The cast was just another reminder that her human frailty had caused the whole situation.

The story that Carlisle had told her mother, about her taking a tumble down some stairs, was certainly plausible. Her mother knew all too well about her clumsiness. She had once broken her arm, simply by tripping over her own foot when she was younger. Unfortunately, the fabricated stair-tumble story was exactly that; a lie. It would certainly have been easier if it was true. Edward would no doubt still be around. Even he couldn't blame himself for her lack of grace.

She threw her wet hair up in a towel and gave her teeth a good scrub, hoping to banish her morose thoughts to the back of her mind. No one knew the real reason Edward had left, and she had to practice her own cover story for when Jake came over. He and Edward didn't know each other, but she was also a terrible liar, and knew that he would spot her weakness if she didn't at least attempt to convince herself of Edward's innocent trip to look for colleges. She knew the lie wouldn't convince people for too long, but she couldn't think about that now.

She didn't eat much breakfast, and spent the rest of the morning watching boring daytime television. She wondered how jobless people could sit and watch such drivel all day. She could almost feel parts of her brain dying as she watched, and was grateful when she heard a knock at the door.

She hobbled to answer it and was greeted with Jacob's smiling face.

"Hey! I brought snacks and movies. I wasn't sure what you wanted to do," he said, his arms loaded with bags.

"Oh, come in. Just set them down on the coffee table," Bella motioned, stepping to one side so he could pass.

In his haste, he dropped the lot on the floor beside the couch. Luckily, there were no bottles to break.

"Wow. Anyone would think you're as clumsy as I am," Bella said as he hurried to pick up his haul.

Jake smiled sheepishly and sat down, clearly hoping to hide his embarrassed blush.

Bella let him pick an action movie and they sat in comfortable silence. They munched on the snacks, and Bella was grateful for the distraction.

After the movie, they sat and talked. The subject of her accident came up, and she told him the story she had been practicing in her head. He had laughed and said he would happily bet on her having two left feet.

"Well, since my right is the one in the cast, I can't prove otherwise," Bella said.

"Only you, Bells. Any news on when it'll come off?"

"Dr. Cullen said I could have a smaller one replace it sometime next week. I can't wait. I hate this thing. I can't wear my jeans. Just stupid sweat pants or loose trousers. Alice keeps trying to get me into a dress," Bella said, shaking her head.

Jake blushed at the thought of Bella in a dress. He'd never seen her in such feminine clothes before, and he dearly wondered if she would look as magnificent as he could imagine she'd look.

"Maybe you should just give in?" he said.

"No! If I do that, I'll end up being her living Barbie doll," Bella replied.

When Jake opened his mouth to speak, her phone beeped. She whipped it out of her pocket a little too fast and nearly dropped it.

It was a text from Alice.

_~Coming over later. Your dad's working late.~_

"Something important?" Jake asked, eyeing her phone as she put it back in her pocket.

"Oh… no. Just my dad. He'll be back late. Listen, Jake, I'm getting a bit tired. These painkillers make me drowsy sometimes. I think I should lie down," Bella said, shakily getting to her feet.

"Oh, of course. Maybe we can do this again later in the week?" he said, trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Sure, I'll call you," she said, shuffling over to the door.

"Okay, well, bye Bella. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks for the movies and food," Bella said as he left.

She felt bad for lying to Jake, but she really did feel a bit overwhelmed with normality. It felt wrong to her, to simply get on with her life as though nothing was wrong. She'd been attacked by a vampire, the vampire's mate was still at large, and would no doubt come looking for revenge at some point, her boyfriend was missing, and she had no idea if he ever planned to come back. Could she really just start her final year at school in September without people noticing Edward's absence? The questions would be endless. She'd already told Angela that she couldn't go to the Prom. Angela had been concerned that she would miss such an important event, but Bella really wasn't in the mood to go alone with a broken ankle, and without a date.

As the afternoon turned to evening, a light rain settled over Forks. Not that Bella was surprised. It reflected her current mood perfectly. She hoped it rained on the night of the Prom. For a depressed and selfish moment, she hoped it would be a total washout.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope I got the level of puppy love right with Jake! Since this is taking place at the end of the first book, he is not yet a Wolf. I plan for this story to span the length of New Moon, and maybe even Eclipse. Of course, the events of Breaking Dawn will pretty much not happen, since Bella won't be with Edward.


	8. Overcast

It took a little time to get this chapter started, but the scene between Bella and Carlisle seemed to flow from nowhere! I'm also glad I managed to make this a longer chapter, as I know the last couple have barely gone over 1000 words.

I want to thank everyone who has read/favourited/reviewed the story so far! I'm still just so happy people like it!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Overcast**

Alice had dropped over, as promised, and, true to the little pixie's vision, Charlie worked late. They had talked into the early hours, though Bella felt the need to drop in a question or two every 10 minutes. Every time she asked about Edward, Alice had the same answer. She still hadn't had a vision of him. Carlisle had even put in some calls to vampire friends they knew across the country, but no one had seen Edward. Or, if they had, no one was admitting to it. The news did nothing to quiet Bella's fears that something must have happened to him. Of course, deep down, she knew that Alice would know the moment anything untoward did happen.

Alice promised to call Bella everyday, and offered to pick her up for her hospital appointment the following week. She stayed true to her word of course, and Bella keep her word to see Jake later in the week.

Jessica text her several times, to ask if she had changed her mind about the Prom. Bella hated saying no, though certainly not because she was desperate to go, because she really hated to have such a fuss made about trivial things. She wondered if she would feel differently if it had been held after her graduation, which wasn't to happen for another year. At least graduation would be something to celebrate.

When Alice picked her up for her appointment, Bella actually smiled. Getting her cast changed had clearly improved her mood, even if it was temporary.

Alice grinned as she escorted Bella to Carlisle's office. It was the first time that she had seen Bella since Edward had left, and not been bombarded with questions about him.

Carlisle was waiting for them outside his office, and smiled at Bella's obvious elation.

"I have everything set up, if you're ready?" he asked.

"Oh, definitely!" Bella exclaimed, making Alice giggle.

Carlisle lead the way to a side room and helped Bella up onto the bed. He wasted no time in removing her old, slightly tattered cast, and Bella smiled as he replaced it with the smaller, more compact ankle cast. He made sure to wrap it well, so that Bella would be able to shower as normal. She was more grateful that she would be able to wear her jeans again.

"Just a few more weeks I think. Your fracture is healing quite quickly," he commented as he helped her down.

Alice's phone beeped as Carlisle checked Bella's healing bite wound.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I have to go. Jasper needs to hunt a little early, and he doesn't like to go alone while it's still light out," Alice said, apologetically.

"Oh, okay. Of course," Bella replied.

"We shouldn't be too long though. You can come back to the house for some food, if you like?"

"You have food?" Bella questioned.

Alice simply smiled knowingly and turned to Carlisle. "Could you drive her? I'm going to meet Jasper outside of Forks."

"Of course. My shift ends in 15 minutes. Do you need to get anything from home, Bella?" he asked.

"Um, I don't think so. I can just call Charlie later," she replied.

"Okay, well, I'll see you soon!" Alice said, hugging Bella tightly before bouncing out of the room.

The drive to the Cullens was mostly silent. Bella was glad not to be going home to an empty house. It didn't bother her too much that her father had to work long hours, but she knew that if she sat alone in her room, she would only end up thinking about Edward, and try to formulate possible reasons as to why he felt the need to leave. She would wants answers to questions she knew couldn't be explained by anyone.

As expected, Alice and Jasper were hunting. Rosalie and Emmett were reading together in the living room. They kicked each other playfully every few seconds, and Bella smiled. She wondered how long they would keep up the pretence before one of them cracked and started play fighting properly. Bella didn't want to be in the room when they did.

"Carlisle, could… could I maybe… borrow a book? Just until Alice comes back?" she asked timidly. She felt uneasy about asking to read on of his personal books.

Carlisle smiled knowingly. "Of course you can. You needn't ask. You may borrow any book you like," he said as he headed for the stairs to his study.

He showed Bella inside and left her to choose a book. It took her some time to pick just one from his vast collection, though when she did, she found herself seated on his couch as she devoured the book in earnest.

When Bella hadn't come down after half an hour, Carlisle went to check on her. He knew she hadn't fallen asleep, as her heart rate was still regular.

Upon entering his study, he found her curled up with her good leg tucked under her and the book cradled in her lap. She hadn't even heard him come in.

"Everything alright?" he asked, startling her.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. I started reading the first chapter, and couldn't put it down," she said bashfully as she held up the book.

_The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood._

"I can see why. It's a very interesting concept," he replied.

"Have you read it?"

"Oh, I've read everything I own, some more than once," he answered as he sat down next to her.

_So, he has read Marquis de Sade…_

"Of course. Stupid of me. You could probably read a book in a few minutes," Bella said as she looked down at the few chapters she'd read.

"I could, but I don't."

"You don't? Why not?"

"I believe that if a person takes the time, energy and love to create such works, readers owe it to them to take time to enjoy the book fully. Of course, were I to read at my normal speed, I doubt it would detract from the enjoyment. However, there is something quite humbling about reading a book as nature originally intended for them to be read. I do not have to worry about dying before I can read all of the books I wish to, so I prefer to savour what I choose to read," he explained.

"Oh," Bella said, her eyes wide with amazement.

"You seem surprised," he commented.

"I am. I thought maybe it would be too difficult to purposely slow down. That it would just be easier to do things that come natural for you."

"If that was true, my family would all feed on humans without preamble. While some of us may find it difficult to resist doing what their instincts tell them to do; to slow down, to be gentle, to be thoughtful, it is far from impossible, and can be learned over time. While vampires may be naturally strong, fast, intelligent, and immortal, I do not believe that those abilities should be used idly. Why be fast with no appointment to keep? Why be strong with no food to hunt? We may be immortal and virtually indestructible, but that does not mean that our lives should be wasted on always relying on instinct alone to drive us."

"Edward said he found it difficult to be gentle with me. He said that he had to constantly think about how he held me, because if he didn't, he could have broken a bone, or pulled my arm off. He said my humanity was fragile. Do you find it difficult? Is it constantly a struggle to keep yourself from doing damage to humans?" she asked.

"No. I do not find it difficult at all. I strived to learn early on, what my strength was capable of, so I could better temper it. My love for what I do has helped me hone those skills. I am not perfect, but I do not believe I am in any danger of accidentally harming an human with my strength, anymore than I would drink from them. Human blood no longer holds sway over me, and has not for centuries. I suppose my ability to be gentle is practically part of my nature. It is not something I have to consciously think about when tending to a human's needs. Did you feel you were in any danger earlier, when I cast your ankle?"

"No. But, I never felt in danger when I was with Edward. Maybe I should have," she replied.

"I don't believe he would ever have hurt you."

"Do you think that's why he left? Because he was afraid of hurting me? Was my blood to much for him? Was I too fragile?"

"I do not believe so, Bella," he said, trying to sound soothing.

"He said it was too dangerous for him to be around. I still don't understand," Bella said, shaking her head.

"Bella, I cannot begin to fathom what thoughts and fears Edward must have had, but I do not believe he made his choice lightly. I cannot promise that he will return soon. Nor can I promise that if he does return, everything will be as it was. You are an intelligent young woman, Bella. Whatever happens in the future, I hope you know that we will all be here for you. Edward does not speak for all of us. You are a part of this family now. We do not abandon family," he said, taking her small hands in his own.

"I know. Thank you, Carlisle," she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Carlisle smiled and pulled her to him. He stroked her back soothingly as she buried her head against his shoulder. Despite her sadness, his scent was too wonderful not to notice. It was subtle and gentle, and yet incredibly male. It was comforting. She felt safe and protected, and she knew that even if he hadn't said the words, he'd be there for her no matter what happened. If Edward never returned, she would be devastated, but she felt a little better by knowing that she wouldn't be alone when she fell apart.

* * *

**A/N:** I really liked how the conversation turned out! I've also decided to make Carlisle's speech slightly more formal than normal, just to show his years and quiet control!

I know it's going slightly slower than people might like, but it will pick up a bit from now on.

I've also recently stumbled across a Bellisle story called **Moonlit** by **StormDragonfly**, and it's wonderfully written! It's not finished, and the author does take time to update, but they are worth the wait!


	9. Autumn Wind

I wrote the first half of this very quickly, but the second half didn't seem to flow as well. I hope it reads okay...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Autumn Wind**

Bella tried hard to settle into a routine over the summer. She spent time with Alice, as well as having Jake over for movies and snacks when her father had to work late. She had also become a fixture in Carlisle's study, devouring book after book. She still hadn't plucked up the courage to read any of de Sade's works, and she was too embarrassed to ask Carlisle about them.

Her cast had finally come off, although Carlisle had insisted she keep it on for a week longer than she had wanted, just to make sure her ankle was strong enough without it. It meant she could drive again.

Despite her insistence to everyone that she wouldn't be attending the Prom, Angela still dragged her to Port Angeles to find a dress. Bella didn't mind too much, as it meant spending time with her friends, most of which she hadn't seen since her 'accident'. Of course, most of them had hounded her with questions about Edward. She hated having to lie to them, but she couldn't tell them the truth, no matter how hard it twisted her gut not to. Angela had been understanding, but Jessica had questioned her suspiciously, clearly angling for Bella to tell her that they had split up. Bella didn't oblige.

On the night of the Prom, Bella spent time at the Cullen's. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had to go, to keep up their school appearances, so Bella was left alone with Carlisle. Esme had decided to use the time to visit some houses she was looking to restore, and was grateful for Bella keeping Carlisle company.

Bella had already chosen her book for the night, and was seated comfortably on Carlisle's couch, with blankets draped around her shoulders. Carlisle had lit the fire in the hearth, although it wasn't too cold for late summer. In just a few weeks, it would be Autumn, and the start of Bella's senior year. She just hoped that the speculation surrounding Edward will have died down by then.

"Would you like me to close the window?" Carlisle asked from his desk.

"Oh, no, it's fine," she replied, just as the wind rattled the window.

Carlisle smiled and shut the window. He watched Bella return to her book as he sat back down. It pleased him to see her doing marginally better. He also enjoyed seeing her read his books. Edward had often borrowed some of his books, and Jasper had, on occasion, borrowed some of his war books, but for the most part, they were largely untouched by anyone but himself. It pleased him greatly that Bella took such joy in them.

"Have you read any Shakespeare?" he asked as he stood up to retrieve one of his copies of the Collected Works.

"Um, just a few of them. At my old school. I keep meaning to read more of his work, but I've not been able to find a really good copy, without it costing me a fortune. I don't want a cheap mass-produced copy. It'll just fall apart after a few readings," she said.

"Then, you should take this," he said, offering her the book.

"You… you want me to have this?"

"Of course. I own several copies. This one shouldn't fall apart at all," he replied, smiling warmly at her.

"Oh, no. I can't. It's too much," Bella said, holding the book out to him.

"Bella, I would like you to have it. No one else here would appreciate it as you would."

Bella opened her mouth, but had no idea what to say. She wanted to refuse again, but in truth, she really wanted to accept the book, and she knew that Carlisle wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I don't know what to say… Thank you," she said as she stroked her fingers gently over the leather cover.

"It is my pleasure. I am pleased it will go to a good home."

Bella placed the book in her lap and thought for a second.

"Do you have a favourite?" she asked.

"It is difficult to choose just one, but there are a few that I have read many times, that I always enjoy reading. Othello, Henry V, Much Ado About Nothing, and A Midsummer Night's Dream. Do you have a favourite?"

"I like A Midsummer Night's Dream too. My mom took me to see a ballet production of it a few years ago. It made me wish I'd been better at ballet as a kid," Bella said.

"Perhaps it would have improved your coordination," Carlisle said.

Bella gaped at him for the jibe, but couldn't keep her face straight as he grinned at her. Bella threw a pillow at him in retribution, not exactly expecting it to hit the intending target, but she hoped it would curb her embarrassment. Of course, Carlisle had already caught it the second she had thrown it, but he laughed anyway.

"I don't know why I'm so clumsy. Edward always got so frustrated around me. I think he expected me to trip over a non-existent hole most of the time. Maybe that's why he always treated me so delicately, always wanting to protect me from nothing."

"He just wanted to keep you safe," Carlisle replied soothingly.

Bella felt her anger rise at the thought. Even when Edward was still with her, she had felt angry at his presumption that she couldn't take care of herself. She hated that he always felt the need to smother her with his protection.

"Safe? From what? Fresh air? Why did he have to be like that? Why did he treat me like glass? Like china? Like something so delicate he was too afraid to touch me! Is that why he left? He was tired of having to hold himself back all the time? Why did it have to be so difficult?" Bella shouted.

She wasn't angry at Carlisle, but her fury at Edward leaving had come upon her so suddenly, she couldn't stop it.

"Bella, please understand that Edward had never spent so much time around a human, as he did with you. I've had centuries to learn how to treat a human. Edward doesn't have that," Carlisle said, trying to reason with her.

"But, he wouldn't even try! He couldn't even stay and keep trying!"

"I don't know why I felt the need to leave. I cannot make him return. If you truly are mates, as he believed you are, he will not be able to stay away forever," Carlisle said.

Bella looked at Carlisle in shock. She'd always assumed that she was Edward's mate.

"But, I am his mate. Aren't I?"

"That is not for me to say. I have no experience with what soul mates feel," he said.

"You don't? But, I thought Esme…"

"No, she isn't my mate."

"She's not?" Bella said, frowning.

"Please do not misunderstand. Esme and I love each other, but we knew from the first moment that we were not each other's soul mate. Not everyone ever finds theirs. Neither of us have ever come across our own mate, though it is always a possibility," Carlisle explained.

"Oh. I guess I always thought all of you guys had your soul mates," Bella said.

"The others have."

"But, I'm Edward's singer. Doesn't that mean I'm his mate?"

"Not necessarily. I'm sure Edward has told you, that a singer is purely a human whose blood calls more strongly to a vampire than any other. A singer is not a soul mate. Though, perhaps you are both for Edward," Carlisle said.

Bella sat in silence for a while. She hadn't considered the possibility that she and Edward might not be soul mates. Carlisle and Esme weren't, but they still loved each other and seemed perfectly happy together. Did it matter if Edward wasn't her soul mate?

Bella nodded and smiled.

"He'll come back. I know he will."

* * *

Two more weeks passed and Bella's senior year started. Edward still hadn't returned, and he hadn't contacted everyone. Bella dreaded having to tell all of her school friends that he was still away looking at colleges, as she knew that the story wouldn't stay believable for long.

Jessica commented on his absence during the first lunch hour of the term.

"How long does it take to pick a college? He's been gone months now! It won't look good to any prospective college for him to miss classes when he feels like it," she said, barely containing her sarcasm.

"Maybe he has to do interviews and stuff," Angela said, trying to diffuse the tension.

"It wouldn't take this long," Jessica retorted.

"I don't know how long he'll be. He wants to be thorough," Bella said, raising her voice slightly.

"A bit too thorough, if you ask me," Jessica quipped.

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask you!" Bella snapped.

She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the cafeteria. It was only the first day and Jessica had already managed to get under her skin.

Alice was waiting for her by her locker and smiled sympathetically when she approached.

"I can't even make it through one day, Alice. What am I going to do if he doesn't come back for ages?"

"Bella, it's fine. Jessica did it deliberately. She's jealous," Alice said.

"Alice, this story isn't going to work. We'll have to think of something else."

"I know. We'll see how it goes for this week. Jessica will get tired of asking the same questions, I promise. Just hang in there," Alice said.

The bell rang and the hallway packed with students. Alice gave Bella one last look before gliding down the corridor to a waiting Jasper.

The rest of the week went more smoothly, as Alice had known it would. Bella didn't apologise to Jessica for her outburst, but Jessica seemed to act as though she had regardless. Despite the lack of Edward questions, Bella's thoughts were consumed by him. She replayed Carlisle's words over in her head, wondering how she could possibly figure out if Edward truly was her mate. She decided to ask Alice as soon as she had a moment alone with her. She wanted to know exactly what it felt like.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, as promised, I've moved the timeline forward slightly. I did this to show how Bella is progressing through her sorrow. She's into her anger phase! I also wanted to broach the subject of Carlisle and Esme not being mates, though I wanted it known that they love each other regardless. I didn't want Esme to simply disappear into the night. That doesn't happen in real life.


	10. Clouded Soul

This is just a short chapter, but I wanted it to focus on Alice's description of a soul mate. I wasn't sure if I got it the way my mind had thought of it, but I decided not to mess too much with it, because when Carlisle and Bella eventually descover each other, they will be feeling it for themselves!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Clouded Soul**

Bella sat on her bed, waiting for Alice to arrive from her hunting trip. Charlie had gone to Billy's for a night of chatting and beer. He'd invited her along of course, to see Jake, but she felt far too desperate to talk to Alice about soul mates to accept.

As she sat waiting, she wondered if Alice already knew whether Edward was her soul mate, or if only the mates themselves could know. Her heart ached without Edward there, and she wondered if he was feeling the same. She'd tried his mobile yet again, but it had been disconnected. She couldn't even leave a voicemail.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice sang as she hopped gracefully through the open window.

"Oh! Hi. I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Bella said, smiling.

"Sure you will!"

"Alice…"

"I already know what you're going to ask," Alice interrupted.

"Oh… Of course. Stupid… What's it like? How did you know?"

"I suppose it was a little different for me, because I saw Jasper before I'd even met him. I pretty much knew from the vision that he would be my soul mate, but nothing could have prepared me for what happened when I did eventually find him," Alice said.

"What happened?"

"My world changed. He became the centre of it. I was drawn to him, like gravity. I'd known what love was like, but this was… more."

Bella smiled as she thought about how she was drawn to Edward. "I felt drawn to Edward too," she said.

"It's not like that. It's more than attraction. It's more than just your heart and your body longing to be with them. It's your soul, reaching out for theirs. As soon as we recognised each other for what we were, we couldn't bear to be separated. It was physically painful. It's not just that ache you get in your heart, it's like your soul is has been torn in two. You can't concentrate on anything. All you can think about is getting back to them."

"It sounds… intense," Bella said, unsure what to think.

"It is. Being apart gets easier, but we can never be separated for too long, and certainly can't be parted by countries for too long. It's just too much."

"But, you're not with him now?"

"I know, but he's not exactly far, and I will be going home to him. There's nothing in the world more important that him. Not even family."

"Not even Carlisle and the others?" Bella asked.

"No. If Jasper wanted to leave, so he could travel the world, I wouldn't even hesitate. Wherever he goes, I go. And, I think it is probably the same for him," Alice mused.

"You'd leave, just like that?"

"Absolutely. I couldn't live without him."

"So, if something happened to him…"

"I don't think about that," Alice quickly said.

"It sounds so… consuming!" Bella said, letting out a breath.

"It is, but in a very good way. When we're together, We know what each other is thinking, without needing to read each other's minds. I don't have to be an empath like Jasper, to know how he's feeling. We're so… in tune to each other. We both know what each other wants, almost before we know ourselves!"

"Wow…"

"And, the sex is nothing you'll ever experience!" Alice whispered, grinning widely.

"Alice! I didn't need to know that!" Bella exclaimed, covering her ears.

Alice giggled madly and Bella's embarrassment.

"Is it different for everyone? Could two other soul mates feel differently?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. Possibly. Although, Rosalie and Emmett's relationship is just as strong as mine and Jasper's, even though their sexual appetite could rival a newborn's!"

"Too much information!" Bella shouted.

"Come on, Bella! You're not a kid! I know you and Edward didn't exactly… get to it…"

"He wouldn't. He was too afraid of hurting me. He wouldn't even kiss me fully. He was too scared of biting me accidentally. Do you think that's why he left? Because he was worried about not being able to control himself?"

Alice sighed. "Bella, I don't know. I can only think that he worried he would bring danger to you. He felt responsible for what James did. You know that."

"I know. But, it was my fault. I went to the dance studio. I should have listened to you, and stayed with you," Bella said, shaking her head.

"Bella, it's done now. I might be psychic, but even I can't change the past," Alice said.

"I feel like my life is on hold, waiting for him. But, how long do I wait? It's been months now! Not a word! I can't wait for him forever!" Bella said.

"You shouldn't put yourself on hold. I don't think he would expect you to wait for him."

"But, what if he comes back, and I've moved on?"

"Bella, just take each day one at a time," Alice said as she stood up.

"I'm trying, Alice. I am," Bella replied, her face marred with sadness.

"I know you are, and we're here to help you. I have to go. Jasper will be waiting for me."

"Okay. I'll see you Monday?" Bella asked, standing by the window.

"Absolutely! Oh, and keep next Saturday free," Alice said, looking at Bella intently.

"Saturday? Why?"

"You'll see!" Alice said as she leapt out of the window.

Bella narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She knew that whatever Alice had planned, she wouldn't like it. Unfortunately, she knew that there would be no excuse in the world she could come up with, that Alice wouldn't see straight through. She also knew that it would no doubt have something to do with her upcoming birthday. Perhaps it was a shopping trip. Bella hoped it was a trip. If Alice had planned a party, she would kill the little pixie.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to thank you all for the reviews! I promise you, I will get round to replying to them all! The next chapter will also include some drama, and it will spark off the chain of events that lead Bella and Carlisle to be together!


	11. Red Sky At Night

This one ended up shorter than I'd intended, and the action wasn't quite as filled as I'd hoped, but it seemed to work okay.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Red Sky At Night**

Bella's second week passed mostly without incident, though most of her friends had insisted on giving her cards for her 18th birthday. She had already instructed everyone not to make a fuss. She hated fuss. She knew they had all been disappointed at her lack of enthusiasm, but she preferred to think of her birthday as just another day. She was after all, technically only one day older, not one year.

Unfortunately, as the week wore on, Alice's enthusiasm for Saturday was difficult to avoid. Bella had only spent one evening at the Cullen's, and she had spent most of it being paraded around Alice's room, modelling allsorts of outfits. Although Alice hadn't told her outright, she had guessed that Saturday night at the Cullen's would involve a party.

Bella spent Friday night praying for a cold or some other ailment that would mean she could miss the pixie's party, but she received nothing of the sort, not even a sniffle. She was even tempted to trip over at the top of the stairs and take a tumble, but she didn't relish having her legs in a cast again, and she knew that Alice would see her decision and prevent her from such deliberate clumsiness.

Saturday arrived far sooner than Bella had hoped it would, so she spent a good portion of the morning lounging in bed. Charlie was working overtime, so she had the house to herself. She cooked some meals for him to heat up as and when he wanted throughout the weekend, just in case Alice had Bella stay overnight.

She dressed in her most casual clothes, knowing they would infuriate Alice. When she came to pick Bella up, she grinned madly at first, before her happiness was spoiled by Bella's attire. She seemed determined to get Bella into a dress.

"You are NOT wearing that tonight!" Alice exclaimed as Bella locked up, leaving a note for Charlie.

"Yes, I am," Bella insisted as she dropped heavily into the passenger seat of Alice's car.

"Uh uh. Not on your life!" Alice said as she pulled away.

Bella simply folded her arms across her chest in protest. She knew it was rather childish, but she knew that to do otherwise would only be giving in to Alice.

It didn't take long to get to the house, and Alice lead Bella straight up to the kitchen where Carlisle was preparing food. Alice skipped off and left her to gape at the array of food that had already been put together on platters.

"How much does she think I can eat?" Bella said.

"This is nothing. You should have seen how much she initially wanted us to make," Carlisle said as he finished another platter.

"Where is everyone?"

"Esme, Jasper and Emmett are hunting. Rosalie is in her room, and Alice is… downstairs," Carlisle answered.

"I wish she hadn't insisted. She knows I didn't want a party."

"I know, but she can't often control her excitement."

"Maybe love makes her so energetic," Bella said.

"In what way?" Carlisle asked, turning to face her.

"I asked her about how she knew Jasper was her soul mate. She said it just hit her. She just knew, and that it's too painful to be apart from him for too long. I guess it made me think about Edward. I still love him, and I miss him, but, at times I feel… lighter. I guess with him here, I was… blinded by love. He wanted to protect me, but it was more than that. I wanted to shield me from everything. From myself, from you, from school, from the world. He wanted me to do what he said, because he thought he knew better than me. It sometimes made me feel like he was better than me, in a lot of ways. I felt fragile and insignificant compared to him. Like delicate china; something to be caged, locked away and guarded at all costs. I know I'm only human, and compared to him I suppose I am physically fragile. But, I never felt… worthy of him," Bella said, suddenly regretting her admission.

"Bella, you are anything but unworthy. Edward had never been in love before. He didn't know how to react to his feelings," Carlisle replied.

"Maybe, but I know he hated not being able to read my thoughts. It was the one thing he couldn't control, and it killed him."

"I don't think he wanted to control everything."

"Yes, he did. He wanted to know where I was, what I was doing, who I was with, what I was thinking, and what I planned to do. Part of me feels glad that he isn't watching my every move, but I feel guilty for taking such relief from him being missing," Bella said, bowing her head.

"Why should you feel guilty for wanting to be your own person?" a voice behind her said.

Bella turned to see Rosalie staring at her intently.

"What?"

"He was unfair to you. And then when you needed him the most, he takes off? It's hardly respectful," she said, the bitterness in her voice completely unmasked.

"Maybe not, but it's hardly respectful of me to be glad that he's gone!" Bella exclaimed.

"Oh, so because you love him, you have to spend the rest of your days pining over him? Is that it?"

"Rosalie," Carlisle said in quiet warning.

"No! It's bullshit! He's been gone months, and not even bothered to call any of us! If he thinks he can come waltzing back into our lives and expect for us to have stopped living, he's deluding himself! Bella, if you can't move on with your life, just in case he comes back, you more stupid than I thought," she said and turned to walk away.

Before Bella could respond, Jasper, Emmett and Esme crashed up the stairs. Each of them held a part of a body, which writhed and wailed in apparent agony.

"Help us!" Jasper shouted.

Carlisle was instantly beside Esme. "What happened?"

"We think he was attacked by a nomad. We didn't see who, he or she was probably distracted by our hunting. We didn't think it would be fair to leave him out there to turn and rampage around the area," Esme explained as they carried the man to Carlisle's office.

"No, you were right to bring him back. He's our responsibility now. It will be too late to remove the venom now, so all we can do is wait for the change to finish," Carlisle said as he checked the man over.

Bella stood silently by the office door, shocked by the sudden turn of events. Alice had heard the commotion and was stood with Jasper. She furrowed her eyes to try to see something about the man, but she didn't voice any visions.

Distantly, Bella realised that she had gotten her wish. The party wouldn't happen now.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe! Newborn alert! I won't be dwelling too long on the actual change, as describing three days of venom crawling painfully through a body, could end up being rather tedious! It'll be more interesting when he actually wakes up! You'll see why!


	12. Calm Before the Storm

Just a short chapter. It's more filler for the transition between the man bitten, and the newborn awakening!

I also thoroughly enjoyed reading people's theories on who he is! I did actually toy with the idea that he could be a Quileutte, but I wasn't sure how to get around the Wolf/Vampire issue... As it is, he is an OC, and I won't be giving away any other details!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Calm Before the Storm**

Alice had quickly taken Bella downstairs, hoping to distract her with the party room. On the middle table was an enormous cake, surrounded by presents. Bella shook her head. Not only had she instructed the pixie not to go mad with presents, she also couldn't understand why such a large cake was needed, when only she would eat any of it.

"Alice, was all this necessary?" Bella said, sighing.

"Of course it was! And, it still is!"

"No, Alice, we're not having a party now."

"I know that, but you could at least open your presents!" Alice enthused.

"Alice…"

"Come on, Bella! Just a few!"

"Fine," Bella huffed.

Alice quickly gathered and small selected and bounded over to Bella. The first present was empty, and Alice grinned as she told her that it was a radio for her truck, and that Emmett had installed it as soon as Bella had arrived.

Bella opened the enormous box that Alice handed her next and was shocked at the contents. It was full of the latest designer clothes. Despite the fact that Alice had been systematically adding to Bella's wardrobe for months, the pixie clearly thought she needed more.

"Alice, did I really need more clothes?"

"Of course! Every girl needs more clothes!" she enthused.

Bella rolled her eyes and took the small box that was left. She ripped off the paper and opened the elegant velvet box. She was suddenly speechless. Inside was a simple gemstone pendant, set in a silvery metal. Bella knew it was silver, and guessed it would be White gold.

"It's from Esme and Carlisle, though Carlisle made the final choice. I wanted to go with the sapphire, Esme couldn't choose, and Carlisle thought that aquamarine would compliment your eyes more, so he had the final say," Alice explained.

"It's beautiful," Bella whispered as she fingered the pale blue translucent stone.

"It's set in platinum, so you don't have to worry about it breaking."

"Platinum? Alice, it's too much!" Bella said, trying to hand it back.

"Don't be silly! It's perfect!" Alice replied as she took the necklace from her and put it around her neck.

Bella held the pendant in her hand and stared wistfully at it. It really was the most elegant and beautiful thing she had ever seen. It had surprised her that Carlisle was the one to choose it, but it made her smile. He certainly had exquisite taste.

"Alice, what will happen to him?" she asked, still staring at her pendant.

"I don't know. He still hasn't decided anything."

"No, not Edward. The man upstairs. He'll change, right?"

"Yes, he'll change," Alice answered, her expression sober.

"How long will it take?"

"A few days. Usually two or three, but it depends on how much venom has gotten into his blood stream. Carlisle could speed it up by injecting more, but he hasn't decided whether he should do it or not."

"Edward said that it hurts," Bella said.

"Yeah, it does. I don't remember much about it, but the others do. It's the worst pain you'll ever feel."

"But, once it's over, he'll be okay? He'll be one of you?"

"He'll be a newborn. He'll want nothing more than to feed, so when he does wake up, you won't be able to come to the house for a while. Not until he can control his thirst, and we have taught him how to behave," Alice said, sitting down next to Bella.

"I won't be able to come round at all? I can't see you guys?"

"Oh, we can still see you, but, for the next few months, it won't be safe for you here. Don't worry, we won't forget about! I'll come and visit you! And, we'll still see you at school!" Alice said, smiling widely.

"I'm going to miss coming here."

"I know, but it won't be forever!" Alice enthused.

Bella wanted to respond that it might as well be, when Carlisle entered the room.

"How is he?" Alice asked.

"He is unconscious for the most part. He will be distantly aware of what is happening, and of the pain, but he will not be able to move until the venom has spread throughout his body," he answered, looking saddened by it all.

"Maybe we should hunt."

Carlisle nodded. "I think you and Rosalie should go first. Jasper, Emmett and Esme are with him. I will hunt after I see Bella home," he said.

"Okay. I'll try to come round tomorrow, Bella. I'm sorry you didn't get the party. I really wanted it to be a surprise!" Alice said as she hugged Bella.

"Alice, it's fine! You did great," Bella said, hoping to placate her.

"I wish I could have seen something."

"It's not like you were looking," Bella replied.

"I know. I better go."

Alice hugged her again before bounding off in a blur.

"Does anyone know who he is?" Bella asked as Carlisle sat down.

"None of us recognise him. They found him on the edge of town, so he may not have come from Forks."

"Do you think the vampire will come back? Try to finish the job, or something?"

"No. Nomads tend not to take on larger groups. Not unless they believe it would give them some advantage to do so," Carlisle explained.

"Alice said it won't be safe for me here. How long will it be before he can be around me?"

"At least a few months. I'm sorry this had to happen, Bella."

"Carlisle, it's not your fault. At least he isn't dead. I wonder who the vampire was," Bella said.

"Perhaps he will tell us, when he awakes. I should get you home."

"Okay. I'll miss your books," she said, smiling sadly.

"You may borrow as many as you would like," Carlisle said.

"No, it's okay. More to read in a few months," Bella said, smiling brightly at his offer.

Carlisle drove her home, watching as she absently played with the pendant he had picked out for her. He was pleased that she so obviously liked it. The colour really did bring out the brightness of her eyes. A pale translucent green would have been even better, but all the jade pendants he looked at were too cloudy. Not to mention much cheaper. He felt Bella deserved something more elegant. It seemed to suit her.

* * *

**A/N:** The pendant is a simple drop within a claw setting. I couldn't decide on a princess or trillion cut, so I'll let you guys decide!


	13. Fire and Ice

I was inspired to write this while at work, and managed to get most of it out in less than an hour! I was originally going to write the actual lemon between Carlisle and Esme for this chapter, but since this is a Bellisle story, I thought the first lemon should be theirs, when it dooes happen!

Thanks for all the reviews! I am off now to reply to them!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Fire and Ice**

Alice had called Bella every day since her non-party, to let her know how things were. The newborn's heartbeat had slowed dramatically, and they all expected him to wake up soon. Bella had asked if he was in any pain, to which Alice had replied he was, but Carlisle had given him morphine, in the hopes that it would lessen the agony somewhat.

It had only been two days, but Bella felt alone again. She hated not being able to visit the Cullens after school on Monday. She had been tempted to go to the reservation to see Jacob, but she didn't want to bother him now that school had started up. She was starting to wish she had taken Carlisle up on his offer of loaning her some of his books. Instead, she settled herself on her bed with the Shakespeare book he had kindly given her.

* * *

Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were stood around his office. They all had their gazes trained on the man, as his heartbeat had stopped only moments before. It wouldn't be long now.

Carlisle turned to ready some blood packs. They wouldn't last long, but it would at least take the edge soft the thirst, and allow them to teach him how to hunt.

When he turned back, the man was sat up, poised on the edge of the desk. His dark red eyes scanned the room before landing on the Cullen patriarch. They narrowed, scrutinising him before moving to look at Emmett. He growled when he took in Emmett's defensive stance and Carlisle nodded his head to encourage Emmett into a more neutral position.

The newborn's eyes moved again and locked with Esme's. He seemed to freeze for a moment, as though he was trying to make sense if what he was seeing. Esme seemed to be just entranced and scarcely noticed when the newborn blurred over to her and trapped her against the wall. He stood staring down at her, with less than an inch between their taut frames. He tilted his head towards her neck and inhaled deeply, a soft groan rumbled through his chest. Esme's eyes flickered closed at the act and she couldn't fight the tremor that spread through her.

"Your name," he whispered hoarsely.

"Esme."

"Esme," he repeated. His face relaxed slightly as though his mind and body had realised who she was.

Emmett moved closer to them, clearly intent on removing his mother from this predator's grasp. The predator was having none of it and growled viciously as his arms flew up protectively around Esme.

Carlisle yanked Emmett back and lifted his hands in submission. Esme touched his face with her small hands and turned him to face her.

"What is your name?" she whispered.

He frowned, seeming to puzzle over such a basic question. A few seconds later, he seemed to remember. "Aidan."

Esme smiled widely. She knew her heart would be racing if it still beat within her chest. Aidan seemed to feel the same, though he was unable to control his urge. He grasped her face firmly, though seemed to instinctively know how much pressure to apply, and kissed her.

Emmett tried to lunge, but Carlisle held him fast. They both watched in shock as Esme responded passionately, her body moulding easily around Aidan's. When they pulled apart, they were breathless, though neither actually needed the oxygen.

Carlisle silently held up some blood packs to her. She kept her eyes downcast as she took them and addressed Aidan.

"To ease the burn," she said as she held them up to him.

He ripped the tubing out and drunk greedily from the ragged hole in the first pack. He drained the others quickly and dropped them to the floor. His eyes had lightened slightly, though he would still need to feed.

"Esme, take him for a hunt. Take Jasper too," Carlisle said quietly.

Esme pulled Aidan with her and left Carlisle and Emmett in the study.

"What the he'll just happened?" Emmett blurted out once he'd found his voice.

"Emmett, please tell the others that Aidan is awake and has gone to hunt with Esme. I will clean up in here," Carlisle said as he picked up the drained blood packs.

"But, Carlisle..."

"Emmett, please. I will clean up. You may go with them to hunt if you wish."

Emmett frowned, but did as asked and left to tell the others.

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his forehead. He wasn't entirely sure how to feel. Saddened? Angry? Happy? Shocked would be a better word.

The moment Aidan had zoned in on Esme, he had known. He'd seen that all-consumed look before. Jasper still had the same look sometimes when he looked at Alice. It was the look of a soul finding its other half. The look of a soul mate. Watching Aidan kiss her had been hard to bear, but it wasn't unexpected. Aidan would no doubt feel a strong instinct to be around her at all times until they mated. Carlisle wouldn't be surprised if they mated that very day. Sex with him in the morning, sex with Aidan in the afternoon. It seemed absurd, but it was a testament to how quickly a situation could change lives.

His chest ached slightly under the changing dynamic of their relationship. Esme had never truly been his. He had never truly been hers, and they had both known that this might happen one day. He still loved her though despite what they both knew. If he had known earlier that when they made love as the sun rose, it would be the last time, he might have taken even longer to cherish her, to taste her, to commit her scent to memory. His wife. She had always been beautiful, sensual, seductive, alluring. She had even been wanton on occasion. Slinking to her knees whilst he was working in his study. This study. He almost groaned at the memory of her lips around his cool hardness as he tried to concentrate on his work, whilst Esme grinned around her mouthful.

He could remember the last time with perfect clarity. It was only a few weeks ago and Alice had not long dropped Bella off at home. She'd been reading in his study again that afternoon. Esme had sashayed in after Bella left and had wordlessly settled between his legs. He'd said nothing as she unzipped his slacks and pulled him out. She'd cooed seductively as he'd hardened eagerly in her skilled hands. She always knew what he needed, and had quickly worked him to orgasm in minutes as he'd tried desperately to keep his hips planted firmly in the chair. He liked her to have full control. He believed that when a woman chose to please a man in such a way, it should be done on her terms. He never held her head or urged her to take him deeper. He felt it was the height of bad manners and ungratefulness.

None of that would happen now. He would miss her company terribly, and it would be difficult for the others to accept that their mother had another lover. They would eventually come round of course. It was no light matter when a vampire found his or her soul mate. He wondered if Alice had seen anything yet. Probably not. Newborns were notoriously indecisive if it didn't involve their next meal.

Most importantly, he held no ill will towards Esme or her new mate. Aidan. It was a good sign that he remembered his name. When a human changed because of an attack, they would sometimes focus so strongly on the pain and confusion, they could forget who they were and where they had come from. At least for a while. Carlisle believed he did the right thing in giving him morphine for the pain. It possibly helped lessen the anguish that can follow.

Carlisle could only hope that Aidan wasn't an aggressive mate, or the others might have a fight on their hands. Part of him wondered if he should have gone with them, but he reasoned with himself that Aidan might see him as a threat. Esme would have to tell him soon that she was still married to Carlisle.

Married. Divorced.

Carlisle sighed again. He'd have to visit the family lawyer. It wouldn't be fair to stay married to Esme when she would no longer wish to be with him. It could be arranged quite quickly. The least amount of fuss, the better.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe! Seems most people guessed correctly about the newborn! There will be some great action with him! I already have an idea in my head of the kind of person he will be! The guys will like him!

I also wanted to show that Carlisle and Esme had a healthy relationship, and also have his gentlemanliness come through.


	14. Riders on the Storm

I can't believe that within 10 minutes of me submitting last night's chapter, I had reviews hitting my inbox! You are all so great!

Also, a few people have asked if Aidan will have any powers... I haven't actually decided on that, so I will put it to you lot! If he is to have one power, ONE, what should it be?

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Riders on the Storm**

Esme, Emmett and Jasper spent several hours showing Aidan how to hunt effectively. They showed him how best to track, catch and kill his prey quickly so the animal didn't suffer. They also helped him track different animals, so he could develop a taste for which one he preferred. Emmett even helped him try a grizzly bear, though he seemed to prefer mountain lion, like Edward.

He had caught the scent of humans a few times and needed to be restrained by Jasper and Emmett. Esme was on hand to distract him with passionate kisses, though they earned her some angry looks from Emmett. Jasper understood all too well what had happened between them, he could feel the change in them. Their feelings mirrored his own for Alice, though he felt devastated for Carlisle.

When they returned, Aidan sat down with Alice and Jasper so they could tell him everything he would need to know about his new life, and about their family. They told him about the importance of controlling his bloodlust, and that they never fed on humans. No exceptions. They also told him about the Volturi, just to reiterate the point of keeping their lives a secret.

As he had hunted and sated his thirst, he was rational and lucid enough to try to piece together what had happened to him. He explained to them that he lived just outside of Forks, and had been hiking through the forest when he was attacked.

"We didn't find any things with you," Jasper said.

"I guess I must have been dragged away from where I was hiking. I still have no idea who he was. It was all so quick," Aidan replied.

"How do you feel now?" Alice asked.

"My throat isn't burning as badly. I feel like I should be more disoriented than I am. Do all humans smell like that?"

"Yes, although, each human will smell slightly different. Just as a vampire will smell different than another. You found it difficult not to attack them?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to taste them so badly. It was the sweetest scent I'd ever smelled. How could they smell so good?"

"Because you want their blood. For our kind, nothing compares to it. Nothing will ever taste so sweet and satisfying. If you let your thirst get out of control, you'll want nothing more than to kill and drain the first human you can find. You'll care nothing for their death. But, it's not who we are. We don't want to be monsters, mindless killers. Being what we are doesn't give us the right to take human life," Jasper said.

While the others kept talking to Aidan, Esme slipped away. She needed to see Carlisle. She had no idea what to say, but she couldn't simply leave things they way they were.

She knocked quietly on the door, though he would have heard her coming.

"Come in," he said softly.

Esme slowly entered, almost afraid of what she would find. Carlisle was stood in front of his desk, with his hands in his pockets and his eyes trained on his shoes.

"Carlisle," she whispered sadly.

"You don't have to explain. I understand."

"But, it's unfair!" she implored, stepping closer to him.

"Esme, do not torture yourself so. We both knew that this might happen one day. We both knew what it would mean for us. I would never dream to stand in the way of your mate," he said, his eyes glassy with sadness.

Esme stepped into his chest and sobbed tearlessly. Carlisle held her lightly, his hands loose on her waist.

"I never wanted to hurt you!" she mumbled.

"You did not hurt me. I am happy for you to have found such contentment. I will gladly let you go."

"Carlisle..."

"You long for him, even now. I can feel you tremble without his presence. Go to him. Stay in the cottage and be fulfilled," he said, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"And you?"

"I will be fine. The children are here. Emmett may take some time to get used to it, but he will understand. Please, go to him. He will not fully understand as we do what is happening to him," Carlisle said, stepping away from her.

"I feel like I am betraying you," she whispered.

"There is no betrayal. If you do not accept him, you will be betraying your soul, and I could not live to see you suffer in such a way," Carlisle said.

"I love you, Carlisle," she said, backing towards to door.

"And I you."

Esme left before she could break down again, and Carlisle slumped into his chair. He felt drained. He knew that everything he had said to her was the truth, but the thought that a man whom they had known only a few hours would be touching his wife, did not sit well with him. His ex-wife. He would have to come to terms with that. She was not his wife any longer. And yet, his body still ached with the loss of her. She was not his mate, but his body had still known hers. He would never know her again. Never be able to touch her or taste her. He would never know the cool feeling of her wrapped around him as he loved her. His length twitched in protest. It would no longer feel the privileged touch of her hands, mouth, and silken body again. His own hand would be a poor substitute.

She would still be in his life, but only as a friend. It would be better than losing her completely, though it wouldn't be easy to see her with him.

He fingered the ring on his left hand. After a few contemplative moments, he removed it and put it onto the opposite finger of his right hand. It was no longer a wedding ring. It was simply his family crest.

* * *

Esme returned to the beginnings of a fight. Aidan and Emmett were once again squaring off with one another.

"What's going on?" she yelled.

Rosalie had her arms around Emmett as Jasper and Alice tried to restrain Aidan.

Upon seeing Esme, Aidan rushed to her and buried his nose against her neck. He muzzled her tenderly and inhaled her scent. It was soon apparent to the others that Esme's presence calmed him.

"Why are you letting him touch you?" Emmett bellowed, outraged at the display.

Aidan growled loudly against her, warning Emmett.

"Emmett, please, it's complicated," Esme replied, her eyes flickering at Aidan's touch.

"Emmett, they're mates," Jasper answered.

Emmett and Rosalie stared at Jasper in shock.

"Of course!" Alice whispered in understanding.

"But, Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

"They are mates," Carlisle said from behind Esme and Aidan. "Esme, take Aidan to the cottage. We will meet with you tomorrow for another hunt," he added.

Esme didn't argue and dragged Aidan away. When they had left, Carlisle went to his children.

"This will not be easy for us to accept, but accept it we must. You all know what it is like to find your mate. Esme and Aidan will need time together to bond," he said soberly.

"So, you're happy for this newborn to have sex with your wife?" Emmett shouted.

For a moment, Carlisle felt as though he'd been slapped. "She is not my wife. I will be arranging a divorce. It is not fair to keep her tied to me, when she is no longer mine."

Carlisle retreated to his study. He felt pained by Emmett's words. It was hard enough to accept at all, without his children overreacting.

"Did you have to be so crass?" Rosalie chastised as she gave Emmett a smack round the back of his head.

"What? I just said what we were thinking!"

"Emmett, this is going to be hard on him. Don't be so insensitive," Alice said.

"But, it can't be right! They've been together forever! How can he just let her go?" Emmett said in disbelief.

"Because he has to. He can't compete with her soul mate. We just have to be there for him," Jasper said, hugging Alice tightly to him.

They stood in silence, thinking about the events of the day. Their family had changed drastically, and none of them really knew how to deal with it. They could only hope that it would work itself out.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Carlisle! He doesn't know what to do with himself! Alice will tell Bella about what has happened, in the next chapter!


	15. A Break in the Clouds

I've been quite inspired recently, and I quite like how things are progressing!

I still haven't decided if Aidan will have a power... Someone pointed out, quite rightly, that these powers are supposed to be rare... One person did suggest telekinesis, and another suggested teleportation. I quite like them both, though I don't know if he will have any yet... Any other suggestions?

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**A Break in the Clouds**

Alice had promised to spend time with Bella after school. She had already told Bella that Aidan had awoken, and that something had happened to change the family completely. Initially, Bella had thought Edward had contacted them, but he still hadn't. Edward was another matter. By Christmas, he would have been gone six months, and their excuse of him looking for a college would no longer work. They needed to think of something else.

When school was over, Alice followed Bella home. It was rare for one of the Cullens to enter her house through the front door, and Bella smiled at how strange it seemed for Alice to be entering in such a normal way.

Bella made herself some food and they both went to her room to talk. Charlie was working late. There had been some sightings of wolves in the area, and people were scared. It meant calls to the station and few staff to handle them.

Bella settled herself on the bed and began eating as Alice chatted idly.

"Alice, what's happened? Is it serious?" Bella asked, after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"It's about Esme and Carlisle. They're not together anymore."

"What? What do you mean? What happened? Is one of them hurt?"

"No, nothing like that. It's Aidan. When he woke up, he recognised Esme… as his mate," Alice said, looking down at her pale hands.

"His mate? His soul mate? But, what about Carlisle?" Bella exclaimed, her food all but forgotten.

"Carlisle and Esme weren't soul mates. He didn't have a choice."

"But, how could she just leave him like that?"

"It's not that simple, Bella. When a soul recognises its mate, the… pull has to be answered. It's not something that can be controlled. Esme felt the pull before she even realised that it was. As soon as Aidan recognised her for who she is to him, Esme recognised him too. It wouldn't have been fair for Carlisle to deny her that," Alice tried to explain.

"So, what happens now?"

"Carlisle is arranging the divorce."

"Divorce? They can't stay married?"

"Of course not! He can't keep Esme bound by law, just to try to keep her! They both knew that this could happen one day. They got married because they loved each other, not because it seemed like the proper thing to do," Alice said.

"It must be awful, after so many years."

"It is. Esme and Aidan are staying in a little cottage at the edge of our land, so they can… be closer."

"Closer? You mean, physically?" Bella asked.

"Yes. Once a mate recognises another, the urge to… mate, is too strong to ignore for too long. It becomes impossible for the mates to be separated from each other until they've mated."

"It sounds intense! Is it like that for all soul mates?"

"As far as I know, yes," Alice said.

"It must be killing Carlisle!"

"He's very withdrawn. He spends a lot of time alone. I think it helps him to think and come to terms with it all. I suppose it helped a little that he knew it was a possibility."

"I guess so. It just seems so unfair on Carlisle. He's lost his wife! I can't imagine what he must be going through. Actually, I can. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. At least his relationship with her was a good one. Unlike mine with Edward," Bella muttered.

"Edward was never fair to you, but I do think he loved you. He just couldn't seem to show it in the right way."

"What do we say to people about him? It'll be Christmas in a few months. People won't believe that he's still looking at colleges," Bella said.

"I know. I've been thinking about that. I think it might be better to say he's searching for family. I think it's common knowledge that his parents are dead, even if they don't know the whole story. We could say that he's looking for relatives. It would be up to you, if you decide to tell people that you are no longer with him," Alice offered.

"I never thought I'd have to tell anyone that Edward and I were no longer together. Jessica will have a field day with that," Bella said, groaning.

"I know, but her teasing should die down quickly. Without Edward here, there won't be much for her to be jealous of anymore."

"I hope so," Bella sighed.

Alice spent another hour talking with Bella before Jasper send her a message.

"I have to go. We're all going hunting with Aidan. He knows what to do, but with him only being a few days old, if he smells any humans, we have to keep him from attacking them. It'll take some time for him to be able to control the urge," Alice explained.

"I hate not being able to come over. I know it's for my safety, but it still sucks!" Bella moaned.

"I know it does. It won't be for long. Just until Aidan can control himself better."

"I hope he's a fast learner!"

"We're all there to help him," Alice said as she stood up.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Alice replied.

They hugged tightly and Alice blurred out of the house. Bella watched from her window as Alice walked to her car and drove away.

Poor Carlisle.

Bella knew without a doubt that Carlisle deserved to be happy. She had never met anyone so kind and considerate. She had always thought that Carlisle and Esme's relationship was iron clad. A couple to strive to imitate. When Bella had met Edward, and then his family, she had longed for her and Edward's relationship to be as strong and beautiful as theirs.

Looking back, she wondered if they had both known deep down that they would one day be separated. She supposed not. After all, she never imagined she would ever be separated from Edward, but almost four months since he had left, he still hadn't called or given any indication of whether he would come back at all.

She had to admit though, she didn't quite feel so depressed as she once had. She still felt his loss, though it wasn't as painful. Without his presence, she was free to look at their time together with fresh eyes. She still loved him, but she knew she didn't feel as deeply as she had. Time really had numbed the agony of his absence, and she was now able to see just how controlling he had been of her life. In such a short time, he had immersed himself in her day to day activities, and had subtly, and sometimes not so subtly, dictated what she should or shouldn't do. She hadn't always followed his directions, but her guilt at the disappointment he would feel towards her when she didn't, would almost be enough to make her do what he wanted.

At the time, the thought of Edward sitting in her bedroom chair and watching her sleep, seemed romantic. But now, it seemed rather creepy. He would simply sit and stare at her all night, rather like a stalker. Even in her sleep, he wanted to control what she got up to.

She knew that Carlisle had only been protecting his son when he spoken of Edward not really wanting to control her, but Bella knew differently. It truly had annoyed him that he couldn't read her mind. He'd used Alice so many times to see what she had decided to do. She knew it wasn't Alice's fault, since Edward would simply read Alice's mind whenever she had a vision, but even then it had irked her that he would be so underhanded in an effort to control her. He should have been happy for her to be what she was, without question.

* * *

September rolled into October, and October into November, and Bella still hadn't been able to visit the Cullens. Alice spent a lot of time with her though, either at school or at Bella's. Aidan was making good progress, and was starting to find it easier to control his urge to hunt humans. He and Esme were also fully mated. They still lived in the cottage, as their mating was still too heightened.

When Bella asked after Carlisle, Alice said that he was spending more time doing double shifts at the hospital. She said he was slowly becoming more comfortable being around Esme and Aidan, but the sudden loneliness at being single was harder to deal with. Alice told her that Jasper felt Carlisle's sadness whenever he was around. He longed for simple companionship. He missed the company and deep friendship he'd had with Esme, as well as is lover.

Bella felt awful that Carlisle was going through such turmoil, but Alice had assured her that he would be fine. He was simply finding it difficult to be alone, after so long as a happily married man. Jasper did also tell her that Carlisle felt happy for Esme. He felt a sense of gladness that his wife had finally found her mate. Bella found this odd, as he had lost his wife, but she supposed it was better than feeling angry.

* * *

Bella had been thinking about Carlisle for most of the afternoon. She was preparing a meal for herself and Charlie. She was looking forward to sharing dinner with him for the first time in weeks, though her attention became distracted by thoughts of Carlisle holed up in his study, depressed and saddened by everything.

Unfortunately, her distraction caused her to put her hand in front of the sharp knife she was using to cut vegetables, and squeaked as she felt the knife cut into her index finger.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut as the blood flowed, and grabbed the nearest towel to cover her finger. She had no idea how deep the cut was, but she didn't want to find out by passing out, so she grabbed her keys and drove gingerly to the hospital.

Upon arriving, she rushed straight to the reception and asked to be seen.

"Bella?"

Bella turned her head. Carlisle was walking up the corridor towards her, concern etched on his flawless face.

"Hi. The klutz strikes again," she said, holding up her towel-bandaged finger.

Carlisle smiled, though it didn't reach his amber eyes. "I can take a look. Follow me," he said softly as he lead her down the corridor to his office.

"I've no idea what state it's in. I just wrapped it as soon as it happened. I didn't want to looked at all that blood," Bella explained.

"That's okay. How did you do it?" Carlisle asked as he took the towel off.

Bella shut her eyes. "I was making dinner. I wasn't watching carefully as I cut a carrot."

"Well, it didn't go through to the bone, but it's deep enough. Just a few stitches should do the trick. Are you in pain?"

"Not too bad. It throbs more than anything," Bella answered.

Carlisle cleaned her finger, numbed it, and went to work with the stitches. Unlike Bella, his concentration never faltered. It still amazed her that her blood didn't bother him.

"How… how do you do it?" she asked quietly.

Carlisle lifted his eyes to hers. "Practice," he said, smiling slightly.

"It… it doesn't bother you? Make you uncomfortable?"

"No. It does not hold sway over me, and it has been a long time since it has," he said.

"It doesn't… burn you? Alice said that if there's a lot of blood, her throat burns."

"No, I don't feel the burn."

"Not even if you're thirsty?" Bella asked, genuinely curious.

"If it has been a long time since my last hunt, I would feel the burn, but my will, my conscious desire not to harm a human would ensure I would never give in to such an instinct. I strived from the moment I turned, not to feed from a human. I refuse to be a monster," Carlisle said, his eyes still focused on his task.

"You could never be a monster. You're too nice!" Bella exclaimed.

Carlisle chuckled and finished stitching.

"I'm sorry about Esme."

Carlisle looked up and sighed.

"Alice told me. It's just so… I don't even know what to say," Bella said, looking at her stitched finger.

"It's alright, Bella. You don't have to say anything. I'm happy for Esme," he said, clearing away the swabs and other things.

"It's not easy letting go of someone you thought you would be with forever," Bella whispered.

"No. It isn't. I suppose we both have to learn to let go," Carlisle said, placing a hand on Bella's shoulder.

Bella's heart clenched at Carlisle's forlorn look. She stepped into his tall frame and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was momentarily surprised by her embrace, but the warm contact of her softness was undeniably comforting. His arms went around her shoulders and he tilted his face into her hair. The soft rhythm of her heartbeat, and the movement of her chest as she breathed against him, soothed his loneliness for a brief moment. Her sweet, female scent gently encompassed him. Although he had never craved her blood as the others had at various points in time, her delicious scent had become such a welcome and familiar presence in his home, that he found his missed it. He wondered as he held her, if her presence could have soothed the feelings of loneliness slightly.

They released each other slowly and smiled. Both seemed to recognise that they had been in need of comfort.

"Thank you, Bella. I suppose we are quite a pair now," he said.

"Yeah. Misery loves company, I guess," Bella said, immediately regretting her tasteless joke.

Carlisle smiled anyway. "Will you be alright getting home?"

"Oh, yeah. I brought my truck. It'll be easier to drive without the towel," she said.

"You won't need to come back to have the stitches removed. They should dissolve over the next few weeks. If you have any problems with the wound, or if you think you have lost mobility of your finger, come straight back," he said.

"I will. Thanks, Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled in acknowledgement and held the door open for her. He watched her disappear up the corridor before returning to some paperwork. He had to admit, he felt a little better. Her simple gesture of comfort and understanding had helped. Part of him missed her presence. For a moment, she had filled a hole in his life, and he had been immensely grateful for it.

* * *

**A/N:** I was initially going to end this half way through, but I wanted to get the Carlisle/Bella scene out.


	16. A Blanket of Ice

I know this chapter is only short, but it is essentially a prelude to the next!

Also, I know a few people have been asking why Bella and Carlisle haven't recognised each other yet, but there is a good reason why! Carlisle will explain it to you all in due course! It has nothing to do with Bella being human, although, as vampires exist more on their instincts than humans, as in Aidan's case, he let his instinct to find his mate drive him. Bella being human won't stop her from recognising him when she does, nor will she react differently to him. A soul is still a soul, regardless of what 'host' it inhabits.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**A Blanket of Ice**

By the time December rolled around, the small town had burst forth into the Christmas season with a myriad of lights. The town was officially sparkle central. Charlie had even bought a tree for the living room. It was small, but it brightened the room. Christmas with Charlie would be quiet, but she was used to it. Renée had always tried to go overboard at Christmas, but it always ended in disaster. The last two years with her mother had meant that she cooked if they wanted to eat decent food, and she would cook this year too. She didn't mind.

* * *

Alice had been thinking for some time. Aidan had been going from strength to strength with his control, and he was able to hunt with only Esme and one other in tow. With this in mind, she approached Carlisle's door with something she was dying to get his thoughts on.

Carlisle put down his book when he heard Alice flit up the stairs and stop outside his study.

"Come in, Alice," he said.

"Not disturbing you, am I?"

"No, it's fine. Is something wrong?"

"I was thinking about Christmas," she said as she approached the desk.

"What about it?"

"Well, It's been a few months now, and I know Bella will only have her dad to celebrate with, so I thought maybe she could come here in the evening?" she said, smiling sweetly.

"Do you really think that wise?" he said.

"We can easily make sure that she is never left alone with Aidan, and we can all be there when they are introduced. We can't put it off forever. He's going to have to learn to control himself somehow. The odd passing human is one thing, but if he's to be around them for long periods of time, he'll need to learn to tolerate Bella being here more often. It's not the same without her here," Alice said.

"The house does lack a certain… life without her. Perhaps we should discuss it with the others. If most agree, then perhaps we should try."

"Don't worry, they'll agree!" Alice enthused.

"Of course they will," Carlisle said, chuckling at Alice's all-knowing answer.

"I can't wait! I have to go shopping!" she squealed and skipped out of the office.

Carlisle smiled at her retreating form. He had to admit, he thought it was a wonderful idea. Despite the minor threat to her from Aidan, Alice had a point. They couldn't keep shielding him from the human world, if he was to learn full control. The more he was around Bella, the easier the control would come.

He really did miss Bella's presence in their home, and not just because she added a nice smell to the place. He missed her quiet company while she read his beloved books, and her genuinely curious conversation about his kind. He also rather enjoyed cooking for her. He loved to watch her eat and take pleasure from the foods he created, despite the fact that he could never ingest any of his own creations.

* * *

As predicted, everyone had been happy for Bella to come over on Christmas Day evening. Alice had already gone insane on the decorations for the house, and the den was loaded with hundreds of presents for Bella and everyone else. Despite her enthusiasm, she had yet to spring the news on Bella, and wanted to wait until the last possible moment, so she couldn't turn it down.

As soon as school finished for Christmas, Bella had gotten a part time weekend job at Newton's so she could buy a few presents, especially one for Charlie. She knew she wouldn't be able to afford much, but she had to get something.

During her second Saturday, with only a week to Christmas, Alice cornered her whilst she was stacking some shelves.

"Bella! I found you!"

"Alice? What are you doing here?" Bella said in surprise as she almost dropped a box she was holding.

"I'm here about Christmas!"

"What do you mean? You guys celebrate it, don't you?" Bella asked quietly.

"Of course! I'm letting you know that you'll be coming over on Christmas Day!"

"Oh, I can't, I'll be with Charlie."

"I know that! I mean afterwards! I know you don't have plans!" Alice giggled.

"Well, no I don't. Charlie will be going to Billy's, so I'll just watch TV or something."

"No you won't, you're coming to ours!"

"What about… Aidan?" Bella whispered.

"He's doing great, actually, but we'll all be there when he comes in. You don't need to worry about that!"

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me! I'll pick you up when you're ready!" Alice said before bouncing out of the shop.

Bella felt a little worried about Alice's confidence, but she knew that no one would allow anything to happen to her. She felt safer knowing that they would all be there if anything happened.

As it was, Charlie was fine with it, though he showed some mild disappointment that she wouldn't be joining him at Billy's. He had told her how much Jake would miss her, but she promised to call him on the day. She also intended to get him a little something. She had no idea what to get the Cullens. What could she possibly get a vampire family who had everything?

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter is Christmas!


	17. White Christmas

I won't say much at this point, but I hope you enjoy what is to come!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**White Christmas**

Bella wasn't able to save up much in the few weeks before Christmas, but she was pleased with the fishing kit she had gotten for her dad. She had wanted to send something to her mom, but with all the things Renée liked, Bella knew that she wouldn't be able to afford it.

For the Cullens, she bought Alice a pair of turquoise earrings, Jasper a leather belt, Emmett a game for his Wii (second hand), Rosalie a beaded handbag, Esme a silver bracelet, and Carlisle an Egyptian cotton scarf. She was sorry to say that every time she looked at the presents she'd bought everyone, she wished she could have gotten more.

When Christmas morning came, Bella got up early to start the food. With there only being the two of them, Bella had planned on a small roast chicken with roasted vegetables. When the chicken had been cooking for a while, Charlie came downstairs.

"Smells good, Bells!" he exclaimed as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Thanks, dad."

"You opened your presents yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you," Bella said as she stepped into the living room.

"Okay, well, here's yours," he said, handing her a heavy box.

Bella smiled and opened it quickly. She gasped at the contents. "A printer?"

"For the camera I got you. I thought you'd like to be able to print out your own pictures, instead of taking them into the photo shop in town. There's plenty of photo paper in there too," he said.

Bella put the box down and hugged him. "I love it. Thanks, dad."

She let go and grinned as she retrieved his present from under the small tree. She only hoped that she had gotten the right kind of kit. She knew nothing about fishing.

Charlie unwrapped it and stared at the plastic tackle box for a while. "Wow, Bells. How did you afford this?"

"I… used my store discount. Is it okay?" she asked.

"It's great, Bella. I needed some new tackle," he enthused as he searched through the little compartments.

"I'm glad it's the right one. I had no idea what kind you needed," she said sheepishly.

They sat in companionable silence and watched Christmas Day TV until dinner was ready. Bella was pleased with how the chicken turned out, and Charlie was clearly grateful for a proper cooked meal for Christmas, instead of a TV dinner that he would normally have.

Afterwards, Bella went to her room to try out her printer. She still had pictures she hadn't had the time to get printed out. Most of them were of Edward or of her school friends, but she smiled when she found some on the memory card of Alice and the other Cullens. Of course, the few she had of Rosalie were of her scowling while Emmett pulled faces. She even had a few of Carlisle and Esme, take before they had separated. It made a little sad to see them so happy, but she knew that Esme was truly the happiest she could ever be, now that she had found her mate. Bella dearly wished that Carlisle would eventually find his.

By the time early evening had come, it was already dark. Charlie was ready to go over to Billy's when Bella came down stairs with her bag.

"You be okay until Alice get's here?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, she should be here soon."

"Right, well, be sure to send me a text later, if you plan to stay over."

"I will."

Charlie threw on his coat and walked out to his cruiser. Bella watched him leave and saw Alice's car pull up in its place. Bella grinned and locked the door behind her as she sprinted out to the car.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Hey!"

"Have a good day?"

"Yeah, it was nice. Charlie was thankful for some decent food for once," Bella said as Alice drove.

It didn't take long to pull in to the Cullen's garage. Alice parked next to Edward's Volvo. He had left it behind, and no one seemed to know what to do with it.

"Has he… called?"

"No. Still no word. Are you okay?" Alice asked as she lead Bella inside.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It doesn't hurt like it did. I just wish I knew if he was okay."

"I know. He'll contact us when he's ready," Alice said.

"Yeah… WOW! Alice, your tree is huge!" Bella exclaimed as she entered the foyer.

"It's a standard size!"

"No, Alice! It's a standard size for a mansion or a concert hall!"

"Oh, Bella, it's just a tree!" Alice giggled.

Bella shook her head as Alice skipped off to the den. Bella wandered up to the kitchen where Carlisle, once again, was preparing a few platters of food.

"Merry Christmas, Carlisle," Bella said as she set her bag down under the counter.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," Carlisle replied, smiling warmly.

Carlisle was wearing the same pale blue shirt he'd worn on her birthday, or one that looked just like it. It was pressed perfectly, and hugged his muscular body tightly. Bella tried not to stare at his incredible beauty. Every once in a while, she couldn't help but feel drawn to him. He didn't dazzle her as Edward had, it was simply his kind and gentle nature which made her feel warm inside. He really was too nice for hell.

"Alice?" Bella said, pointing at the food.

"Of course. Less than last time, though probably still more than you could eat," he said as he finished up.

"I think she's trying to fatten me up!" Bella laughed.

"I am not!" Alice said, feigning outrage.

Carlisle laughed as Alice sat down beside Bella. "Esme and Aidan should be here very soon. We're all going to be here when they come in, just in case. Alice and I will stay closest to you. Jasper and Emmett will be nearest to him when he enters, and Rosalie will be just a few feet away," he explained.

Bella felt herself become nervous at the thought of being in the room with such an unpredictable vampire. She knew they would never let him hurt her, but she still felt anxious.

…..

Aidan stopped less than a mile away from the house. Esme frowned at him as he froze. "What's wrong?"

"I can smell her," he whispered.

"From here? She didn't even come through the forest. Are you sure?"

"I can smell flowers. Jasmine, freesia, roses, hyacinth. So sweet…" Aidan said, almost mesmerised.

"Aidan, try to focus on me, on my smell," Esme said, turning his head.

"How do you do it?"

"It's not easy for any of us, except Carlisle. She is remarkably tempting for us, but you just have to try hard to ignore it," Esme said as she slowly lead him to the house.

Aidan had to stop once more when the opened the door. Bella's scent hit him square in the face, and he had to hold his breath for a moment to control himself. When he was ready, he let himself be lead upstairs to the kitchen. He gripped Esme's hand tightly as he let his eyes settle on Bella. He swallowed thickly as the venom pooled in his mouth. Her scent was so deliciously sweet and strong, he could almost taste her.

"Hi," he managed to choke out.

"Hi," Bella whispered as she gripped Carlisle's arm.

Alice stood on her other side with a hand resting on her back. The tension in the room was palpable, and Esme tried to distract Aidan by stroking his chest lovingly. Jasper and Emmett were both poised to strike as Aidan stepped back slightly to gripped the door frame. He left indentations in the wood and fought hard with the urge to lunge forward and simply taste what his body demanded of him.

Carlisle's eyes bored into Aidan's. He could clearly see the internal struggle and hoped that Aidan's conscience would win out. He lifted his hand to cover Bella's as she gripped him tightly. He stroked her hand in reassurance. Despite this, Bella couldn't quell her nerves. She felt better knowing that he was with her.

It happened faster than Bella could comprehend as her warm scent overpowered the newborn.

Carlisle noticed first. He saw the deep orange of Aidan's eyes begin to change as his bloodlust took over. Esme couldn't hold on as Aidan all but threw himself forward in an attempt to grab Bella.

Bella had little time to gasp as he shot towards her. She felt Alice try to yank her away behind the breakfast bar, but Aidan was stopped suddenly by a pair of hands around his throat.

She couldn't actually recall Carlisle leaving her side, but he was now in front of her as his hands clamped firmly around Aidan's neck. Aidan snarled in response, but Carlisle shoved him backwards with more force than Bella would have thought possible against a newborn. He slammed Aidan against the far wall with a resounding crack and kept him pinned as the others looked on in shock at the display.

Bella heard a slow grumble reverberate around the room, and she wondered if Aidan was about to roar.

"You will not touch her!" Carlisle growled through his teeth as Aidan continued to spit at him. "She is not yours to touch! She is MINE! MY MATE!"

His final words echoed around the room. Aidan seemed to stop snarling as everyone else froze.

_Had the words slipped out? Were they just a ruse to protect her?_

Even as she thought it, Bella knew that he had been serious. Her heart pounded forcefully, and she could only focus on Carlisle as he protected her so fiercely. She let out the breath she had been holding and suddenly felt a pressure deep inside her chest. She wanted to see him, to look at his face. She just needed him to turn around.

Jasper seemed to snap out of his shock first and took hold of Aidan's arm as he signalled Esme to help him. No one spoke as Aidan was pulled from the room and down the stairs.

Carlisle regained his composure and slowly turned to face Bella. When he looked at her, his first instinct was to embrace her and ensure she was alright. The urge to feel her against him, to inhale her beautiful scent and taste her skin, was almost too much to ignore. He'd never seen it before. He'd never felt so inexplicably drawn to her. Her beautiful brown eyes looked at him imploringly. Her mouth opened as she tried to formulate words to express what she too was feeling.

He did the only sane thing he could think of in that moment.

He fled to his study.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehehehe! Evil Cliffie Monster that I am! Told you it wouldn't be long! Don't worry, Carlisle will explain why they haven't recognised each other until now.


	18. Heat Wave

Thank you all for the reviews! I love that I was able to surprise everyone with the outcome! I hope I get the next bit right!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Heat Wave**

Carlisle couldn't think about what had happened as he barrelled through his study door and locked it behind him. He knew it wouldn't keep the others out, but it usually ensured some measure of privacy.

He dropped his hands onto the desk and took a deep breath. The warmth he'd felt in his chest was dissipating now that he was away from Bella. It pained him to be separated from her. He could feel himself longing to go to her, but he resisted the pull. He couldn't understand how. How had he not seen it?

In that moment, as Aidan succumbed to his thirst, his desire to protect Bella had changed to an overwhelming urge to protect his mate. HIS mate. She'd felt it too. He had seen it in her eyes as she struggled to understand what had happened. His soul had awakened and recognised hers. Her soul had no choice but to answer in kind.

* * *

Bella was still stood in shock. Alice was beside her and Emmett and Rosalie were both looking at her as though she had grown a second head. She could barely think about the others as her heart pounded. She felt drawn to him in a way she had never experienced before. She wanted him to hold her and never let go.

Suddenly she found her feet and ran for the stairs. She knew where he'd gone, but she followed the warm pulse inside of her as it grew in strength. She knocked quickly and loudly on Carlisle's study door, but he didn't answer.

"Carlisle?" she said desperately as she tried to open the door in vain. "Carlisle, please let me in!"

She frantically banged on the door as her desperation grew. She had to see him. He still made no move to unlock the door, so she stumbled up the corridor to the next room. She ran for the window and flung it open so she could climb outside onto the balcony. The small balcony outside his study was only a few feet away, so she clambered onto the railing and slowly climbed onto the thin ledge that separated them.

Inside the study, Carlisle was listening intently to what she was doing. He could hear her slow footsteps as she tried to reach for the railing. The thought that she might slip and fall became to too much to bear, so he opened his window and leapt out. When their eyes locked, she tried to reach for him but her foot slipped. It was only Carlisle's vampiric reflexes that saved her as his hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She screamed for a millisecond as he yanked her up and over the balcony and into his arms.

As soon as she felt his arms go around her, she wrapped herself as tightly around him as she could, locking her ankles around his waist. She panted into his porcelain neck as he leapt back through the window and collapsed into his chair.

He let out a slow, deep breath. It was purely a human trait he'd become accustomed to, but he felt some of the tension drift out of his body with the expelled air.

He relaxed with her in the chair and both remained silent and breathed slowly and deeply, simply taking in each other's presence. In that moment, he never wanted to let her go, though she clung to him as much as he cradled her possessively and protectively in his lap.

The fact that he had never felt anything so consuming and enveloping of his entire being, right through to his soul, was not lost on him. As much as he had loved Esme and enjoyed her companionship, he'd never felt souls touch. He could feel Bella's purity, her rapture at having finally understood what he really meant to her, and her utter adoration of him. He knew that if she still had the ability, he would be crying. As it was, Bella was crying with relief and joy enough for the both of them.

The blissful serenity felt almost sensual. It was almost tangible, as though he could reach out and grasp it, without even needing to place a single finger on Bella. It was almost… arousing. He knew with sudden clarity that the first time they made love, would be unlike any experience in pleasure either of them had ever had. He felt himself harden at the thought of exploring her body whilst she explored his. He tried to shove the thoughts away, even as his hips unconsciously moved upwards against her.

"I couldn't… I had to see you!" Bella whispered against his ear.

"I know. I'm sorry I fled. It was…" he replied, tailing off.

"Overwhelming. It still is… How did we not see it? It was so sudden!" Bella exclaimed as she pulled back slightly to gaze into his deep amber eyes.

Carlisle closed his eyes and breathed deeply in an effort to order his thoughts. "We were not ready until now."

"But, Esme…"

"I do not know for certain, but I can only assume that because Aidan was acting purely on his instincts when he awoke, his mating instinct took over and recognised her as his mate. When a soul recognises another, that soul must answer."

"So, why didn't we know before now?" Bella asked, trying to make sense of her feelings.

"When we first met in the hospital, Edward had just saved you. Because of that act, you were enamoured of him, and I was still in love with Esme. We were not ready to seek each other out. When Edward left, and when Esme found her mate, we were both mourning our losses. Again, we were not ready," Carlisle explained softly as his hands stroked her back tenderly.

"But now?"

"I heard your comments to Alice about feeling better. That Edward leaving didn't hurt as it once did. I too, did not feel quite so terrible as I had when Esme found Aidan. Coupled with the threat to your life, I felt as though a flare had been ignited within my chest. I could think of nothing but keeping him away from you."

"When you said those words, I felt warmth spread through me. I just… I just wanted to hold you," Bella whispered.

Carlisle pulled her tightly against his chest and kissed her neck. He sighed contentedly when she let out a slight moan at the feel of his cool lips against her heated skin, so he let his lips softly trail a path up her delicate neck and across her jaw. He let his forehead rest against hers as she stared into his eyes through a heated haze. It was not the first time he had smelled her arousal, but it was the first time he wanted to react to it.

He tilted his head slightly and pressed his lips lightly against hers. Her mouth opened instinctively and he felt enraptured when her tongue danced across his lips, demanding entry. He obliged willingly and groaned quietly as her sweet warmth invaded his senses and his mouth. They kissed passionately as their hands stroked and caressed each other's bodies lovingly.

In that moment, everything was forgotten. All they cared about, was each other.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure I explained it in exactly the right way I had planned, but I think I got the gist of what I meant out!


	19. Melting the Snow

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm still so thrilled that people like this!

Also, I know people were concerned that Carlisle 'fled' from her, but he wasn't actually running away. He just needed some distance from her to think. He's not Edward!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Melting the Snow**

It was the first time Carlisle could ever recall losing track of time as he sat reclined in his office chair with Bella snuggled on his lap. They had kissed for what seemed like hours, until he was sure her lips would be sore from it. When she'd fallen asleep, he'd simply held her tighter as he buried his nose into her hair. He couldn't remember a time when he'd ever felt so relaxed and tranquil. He'd even closed his eyes and simply listened to her slow breathing and steady heartbeat. The rhythm soothed him. Normally, a human heartbeat simply ensured him that a human was alive, but now, as he stroked her back gently, her warm skin and beating heart reassured him of the value of the life coursing through her. Her humanity fascinated him. Most vampires, whether vegetarian or not, were fascinated by humans, but for Carlisle, their differences seemed even more wonderful to him.

He now understood why Edward was so taken with watching her sleep. It was wonderful to watch her eyelids flutter, and feel her shift pleasantly in his lap. It was all the little twitches and unconscious movements he found delightful. The way her little hand gripped his shirt and her legs shifted against each other when she shifted.

He opened his eyes to gaze at her delicate face. He'd always thought she was beautiful, but now, it didn't do her justice. He gently brushed some hair away from her milky skin, and he smiled as her face turned towards the path of his cool fingers.

She shifted again in his lap and her eyes fluttered open. When they settled on him, she smiled serenely. He smiled back and let his fingers trail down her neck to her chest, where his hand settled against the warm fullness of her breast. He lightly squeezed it as she arched her back into his hand. Even through her bra and shirt, he could feel her nipple harden under his touch. It thrilled him. He knew that it was a simple unconscious reaction to stimuli, but it thrilled him to know that he had caused it.

As much as he wanted to move his hand under her shirt and feel the warm flesh in his hand, he didn't want to rush her. Instead, he moved his hand to touch the pendant he had chosen for her.

"I never got a chance to thank you," Bella whispered as he ran his fingers over the stone.

It was warm in his hand, and right then he knew that just as the heat of her skin had warmed the stone, the heat and brilliance of her love would warm his heart and soul. His cold skin had never bothered him too much, unless it made people uncomfortable, but now he knew that whenever Bella wasn't around him, he would feel cold and incomplete.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm pleased you like it. It's just as beautiful on you as I imagined it would be," Carlisle said as he looked into her eyes.

"You didn't have to spend so much money."

"It wasn't about the money. I wanted to get you something I thought you'd like," he replied.

"I don't like it. I love it. I never take it off," Bella said as she stroked his face.

Carlisle smiled and pressed his lips to hers. She immediately responded and moaned when his hand caressed her breast once more. Bella wrapped her arms eagerly around his neck in an effort to get as close as possible, but he pulled away.

"No, please don't stop!" she implored.

"Shh… it's late. You need to sleep," he said as he lifted her effortlessly and carried her to the bedroom Alice had made up for her.

He set her down on the bed and turned away.

"Don't go!" she said as she grabbed for his hand.

"It's okay, I'm just going to get your bag," he said as he kissed her hand. "You have your own bathroom. I'll be back in a moment."

He let go of her hand and rushed downstairs to retrieve it. Bella used the toilet and brushed her teeth, before slipping out of her jeans and waiting on the bed.

When Carlisle returned, he had to stop a moment inside the doorway when he saw Bella in only her underwear and shirt. Despite the innocence of her cross-legged posture, he wanted nothing more than to lie her down and cover her nubile body with his own, so he could explore every inch of her.

He shoved his instinctual urge away and placed her bag in front of her. Bella rummaged around to find her phone and sent a quick text to Charlie, letting him know she was staying. She then put her phone on the night stand and shoved her bag off the bed so she could climb under the covers.

"Stay with me, " she said as she moved across to give him space in the bed.

He smiled and took off his shoes. He remained clothed so as not to give her too much of a chill, and hopefully stem some of his arousal. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around her as she settled against his chest. Her fingers worked a few buttons loose so she could stroke through the fine hair on his strong chest. It made her smile. She knew it was silly, but she'd never really considered that vampires could have hair elsewhere on their bodies, aside from their heads. Carlisle also had the same fine hair on his forearms.

Bella soon fell asleep, as she thought about where else he might have hair

* * *

She'd only been asleep a few hours she shifted onto her back. Carlisle rolled onto his side so he could watch her. He didn't want her to have any nightmares, though Alice assured him earlier that she hadn't had any for some time. As it was, the moan that suddenly burst forth from her lips was anything but tortured. He lay in silence as her right hand stole under the covers and into her panties. He watched the movements of her hand on herself as the covers moved above her. He bit back a gasp as her legs parted and her hips bucked up against her caressing hand.

Her moans grew louder and more desperate as her arousal permeated the room. He was impossibly hard, but he made no move to stop her or touch her. He wanted to watch as she found her release and was eager to smell her most sweet and intimate juices.

He felt her blissful rapture when she came and he covered her parted lips with his own, swallowing her cries of pleasure. Her eyes flew open in momentary shock, but she kissed back just as ardently until her orgasm subsided.

"Was I…" she said breathlessly.

"Oh yes. It was magnificent," he replied hoarsely as he pulled her come covered fingers up to his face.

Bella moaned softly as he sucked them into his mouth and groaned deeply.

"Wonderful," he said as he cleaned her of the last drops.

Bella simply lay with her mouth open at his lustful reaction. Under normal circumstances, she would be reeling at how fast things had changed, but feeling the way she did about him, she was ecstatic that he hadn't been repulsed by her masturbation. She had never done anything so intimate with Edward. They hadn't even kissed properly. She dearly hoped Carlisle wouldn't hold back as Edward had.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe! Just a little lemon for now! It will build up slowly to the eventual lemon! More to come, I assure you!


	20. Dew Drops and Sweet Nectar

Thanks for all the reviews! I promise, I will get round to replying to them!

Now, this chapter did NOT write the way I had intended for it to, but, I think it will please you guys!

Edward will make a reappearance, but not yet. Jake will be a minor issue, but won't cause major mayhem. Also, I haven't forgotten about Victoria, though that storyline will progress differently to the books. There will also be no babies. I never understood why Stephenie thought it would be fine for a male vamp to produce living sperm, but a female vamp couldn't produce living eggs. Makes no sense, if vamps are all essentially dead. She also stated herself, that the only fluids present within a vamp, is venom. Venom doesn't a baby make.

As for Bella's change, it won't be happening just yet. She still wants it, though Carlisle will make it clear to her that it will be her choice, and that he would be happy for her to remain human if that is what she wants.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Dew Drops and Sweet Nectar**

Bella eventually fell asleep resting against Carlisle's chest. He could smell the dampness from her climax all night, and it did nothing to abate his own desire. He ignored it and simply held her. Her body heat warmed him enough to stop him from freezing her. He'd also had the heating turned up slightly to keep the room warm.

Everything had happened so quickly, and yet, he was still utterly elated that he had found his mate. Despite Esme finding hers, he never truly believed he would find his. He wasn't that lucky. It seemed Fate thought otherwise.

Bella shifted against him when the sun streamed through the window. When she opened her eyes, Carlisle was smiling down at her.

"Good morning," he whispered as she lowered her eyes and blushed.

"Morning," she mumbled as she pushed her face into his chest.

Carlisle stroked her hair away and lifted her face up. "Why are you hiding?"

"I can't believe I did that!" she said in mortification.

"Why?

"Because it was… dirty."

"It wasn't dirty. It was beautiful. And very erotic," he whispered low into her ear.

Bella shuddered under his seductive whisper. "It was?"

"Oh yes," he said and arched against her, his throbbing hardness all too apparent.

Bella gasped at the feel of him. She wasn't sure whether to feel utterly turned on, or completely nervous.

"Have you… been like this… all night?" she asked, looking into his dark amber eyes.

"Somewhat. It will subside," he assured her.

"Can I… help?"

Carlisle smiled and pulled her closer as they lay facing each other. He unbuckled his belt and opened his trousers so he could free himself. He couldn't suppress a groan as he gripped himself hard. Instead of bringing himself expertly to release, he took Bella's hand and gently placed it around his cool and impressively large length.

Bella gaped at him as he kept his hand around hers. She had no idea what he liked and felt terribly out of her depth.

"Is this too quick? Would you like to stop?" he asked, concerned at her expression.

"No, it's okay. I just… I don't know…" she said, tailing off.

"Don't worry. Take your time," he whispered huskily as he began to move his hand over hers.

Carlisle kissed her softly as he helped her set up a slow rhythm. He moaned languidly when he let her take over and revelled in the warmth of her hand as it gently moved over him so intimately.

After a few moments, Bella pulled away from his lips.

"Are you alright?" he asked as her hand stopped on him.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Bella, you're doing fine. Your hand feels wonderful," he reassured her.

"I'm not holding too tight?"

Carlisle smiled and gripped her hand around him, but much tighter than she would have imagined. He tugged hard on her hand, which in turn tugged hard on his length, causing him to groan and Bella to squeak in shock.

"That didn't hurt?" Bella gasped.

"Oh no. Not at all."

"Am I not doing it hard enough?" She asked, letting go of him.

"Oh, Bella," he said as he rolled her onto her back and partially knelt over her. "Being what I am, any movement you make, soft or hard, I feel every moment and sensation of it. You could simply run your fingers over me, and I would still feel pleasure."

"Really?"

"Very much so. Bella, if you're not comfortable with this, we can stop. The last thing I want to do is rush you."

"No, I want to. I do," she said.

"Then take your time. Explore me. Familiarise yourself with my body. After all, it belongs to you now," he purred as he placed his knees on either side of her hips so she could reach him better.

Bella bit her lip as she took hold of him again, but felt a little more confident as she gripped him tighter. She moved slowly at first, watching his face for signs of discomfort before speeding up. He was bolstered by her newfound confidence and thrust his hips into her encircled hand. The heat of her hand warmed his rigid length as she moved over him and sent pleasurable waves thrumming through his taut body. He let his eyes slip shut and his lips part in a wordless moan as her hand worked over him.

Bella stared agape at him as he thrust wantonly into her pleasuring hand. Her mind reeled with the possibility of his thrusting into her and she felt herself blush as the stray thought shot straight to her core, igniting her desire. She kept her legs clamped shut as she twisted her hand slightly as she pulled, but his eyes snapped open at her aroused scent and he groaned loudly.

The intense look in his eyes spurned her to speed her movements and she panted as she felt his hardness throb in her hand. He lowered his mouth to hers as his climax neared. He thrust his tongue insistently into her welcoming mouth as his length thrust eagerly through her grasping fingers.

He lifted his mouth away and shoved her top up to expose her belly as he came, moaning long and loud as his cool semen covered her warm skin. Bella whimpered at the feeling and felt herself throb almost painfully as she watched with rapt interest.

Carlisle kissed her quickly and jumped off her. "I'll be right back," he said as he went into the bathroom to get a cloth.

As soon as his back was turned, Bella swiped a finger through the coolness drying on her belly, and sucked it into her mouth. It was sweet, like syrup, and almost as thick. When he came back with a damp cloth, he caught her as she pulled her finger out of her mouth, and immediately knew what she had done.

He grinned impishly as he threw the cloth onto the bed and settled down next to her. He looked straight into her eyes and he lowered his mouth to her stomach and took a long lick of his drying release. Bella moaned softly and her legs quivered as he continued to clean her of the mess. His cold tongue sent shivers down to her core and she unconsciously parted her legs.

Carlisle inhaled deeply as he lifted his head and settled between her legs. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he placed his nose against her damp panties and inhaled again. He watched her closely as he ripped the gusset in two and gently stroked his fingers through the soft, dark hair. At the first touch of his tongue to her clit, her hands shot into his blond hair and gripped tightly as her hips bucked upwards against his face. He chuckled at her reaction and sealed his lips around her, suckling firmly and delighting in the moans he elicited in her.

He kept a firm hold of her hips as she thrashed and bucked under his dextrous tongue. Her hands pulled on his hair and she tried desperately to shove her crotch into his face as her orgasm threatened to burst from her. When he shoved his cool tongue inside her heat, she screamed as her climax crashed through her and she yanked hard on his hair as her hips thrust wildly against him. He was suddenly grateful that, as a vampire, she couldn't actually pull his hair out.

He used his tongue to slowly and softly clean her of her warm juices as her hands slackened in his hair. When he'd finished, he sat up and smiled down at her exhausted and satisfied expression. His hair was in total disarray and she blushed madly. She'd always wanted to run her hands through his hair, but she'd never imagined she would so whilst coming on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** *giggles* Naughty Carlisle came out to play! I really couldn't resist it!


	21. Sunnyside Up

Just a short chappie before Christmas! There'll be more lemons in the next one!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Sunnyside Up**

Carlisle had chuckled as she lay almost boneless in his arms when he carried her to the bathroom. He'd set a bath running and quickly stripped her of her ruined panties and top, and was content to sit her on his partially naked lap and stroke her tenderly as the bath filled.

When it was fill, he gently lowered her into the warm water.

"Take your time and relax. I'll be downstairs making you some breakfast," he said as he caressed her cheek.

Bella could only smile up at him tiredly as he gazed adoringly at her, before he stood up straight and tucked his flaccid but long length back inside his slightly rumpled trousers. Despite coming twice already in less than 12 hours, she couldn't fight the tremor of desire that flooded through her at the sight of his impressive penis.

Carlisle, of course, had caught her look of lust, and said appendage reacted instantly to it as his trousers tented in response. He willed the urge to strip off and join her in the large bath, so he could show her the joys of oral sex whilst he was completely submerged in the water, vowing silently to himself that he would revisit the idea at another time. Instead, he took a deep breath and left Bella to relax.

Normally, the very thought of walking around his family home whilst sporting an enormous erection would horrify him. Propriety dictated that is was incredibly inappropriate, but his body's need to show how extremely aroused he was because of his mate, negated his logical thinking. At least, in part.

Luckily for him, the kitchen was empty. He sighed in relief and busied himself with making scrambled eggs so he could ignore what his body wanted to do.

* * *

Bella lay in the water for a while so she could organise her thoughts. It really had happened so fast, but, even as she wondered if they should attempt to slow down, her body protested as her core throbbed. She was also keenly aware of the diminishing warmth that she had felt in her chest all night. Carlisle had scarcely left her side since they had come together in his study. She wondered if the coldness that began to overtake her heart was due to their separation. She remembered Alice saying that mates didn't like to be separated. Could it really be affecting her so quickly?

_Why hadn't it happened with Edward?_

She suddenly felt guilty. She hadn't thought about Edward at all. What would he say? She'd betrayed him. Hadn't she?

Even as she thought about him, she knew that he could never hold her heart in the way Carlisle did. It had never been so consuming with Edward. True, she had often felt smothered by him, and had chided him for dazzling her, but she didn't feel claustrophobic around Carlisle. If anything, she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms.

She washed quickly and all but leapt out of the bath so she could dress and go downstairs. It was only as she approached the stairs that she became very nervous.

_What would the others think? Would they hate me?_

She stood on the top step shuffling from foot to foot as she chewed on a nail.

Carlisle frowned. He too had felt the warmth within his chest dissipate as he had moved further away from her. He'd also felt it increase slightly as she approached the stairs, but it had stopped.

When he approached the stairs, he could see her stood apprehensively at the top.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" he asked worriedly as he rushed to her.

"Do they all hate me now?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything's changed. Won't they hate me for betraying Edward?"

"Oh, Bella, you haven't betrayed anyone. They will know better than anyone, what it is to find your mate. Why do you think I was able to let Esme go so easily? I could never stand in the way of her soul finding its twin. No one will stand in the way of us," he said as he took her hands.

Bella nibbled on her lower lip and Carlisle smiled seductively. "That's my job," he whispered as he sucked her lower lip into his mouth.

She melted against him and felt her arousal spike again, but he released her sooner than she would have liked.

"Come. I made you breakfast," he said as he lead her downstairs.

The scrambled eggs and toast were the best she'd ever tasted. It still amazed her that a man who never ate human food, could cook so well. When she'd finished all she could eat, she jumped down from the breakfast bar and hugged him tightly. They had just started kissing, when Esme giggled behind them. Bella almost stumbled in an effort to remove his arms. She felt utterly embarrassed at being caught canoodling.

"Oh, don't mind me!" she smiled.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered and averted her eyes.

"You've nothing to be sorry about! I'm just so happy for you both!" Esme enthused and embraced Bella.

Bella hugged back and felt tears well up in her eyes. She hadn't expected Esme to react so positively. It was when Esme turned her head and inhaled Bella's scent, that she gasped.

Esme let her go. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You just… smell like him, that's all," she explained.

"I do?" Bella said, wondering what she smelled like.

"It's quite strong actually. It's curious."

"Why?"

"When Carlisle and I were together, our scents would never linger for long on each other. It seems that his scent will cling to you, because your body and soul knows that he is yours, so his scent is yours," Esme explained.

"Does it smell bad?" Bella said, sniffing her clothes.

"Oh no. It just lets others know who your mate is. Particularly younger vampires, who rely more on their instincts. It would tell them that you are off limits."

"Oh," Bella said, feeling surprised at such animal behaviour.

"Your scent will no doubt linger on Carlisle too. It wouldn't surprise me if he smelled of you right now," Esme said as she stepped over to Carlisle.

When she inhaled, she grinned. Bella's scent was all over him, since he had held her all night, and hadn't yet changed.

"Oh yes. You smell of her," Esme said as she turned back to Bella.

"I can't smell anything," Bella said.

"We can," Carlisle replied and pulled her to him. "Where is everyone?"

"Jasper and Emmett are hunting with Aidan. Emmett has actually taken quite a shine to him. He keeps trying to beat him for speed and strength, but he hasn't managed it yet!" Esme said, laughing.

"Alice and Rosalie?"

"Shopping. Port Angeles has some sales on, so they wanted to get Bella a whole new wardrobe. Alice is intent on getting rid of all your casual clothes," Esme warned Bella.

Bella just shook her head and buried her face in Carlisle's chest. Alice had no doubt seen it all coming. She did feel better knowing that they seemed to have accepted what had happened. She just hoped Edward understood, if he ever decided to return.

* * *

**A/N:** Esme's explanation was simple, but I think it got the point across. I might have Bella ask Carlisle more about it in the next chapter, just to re-iterate it.

Have a Merry Christmas!


	22. Midday Sun

I had hoped to get to the night time visit in this chapter, but the living room antics seemed to have a life of their own!

People do keep asking about Edward... He will be coming back, but, not just yet.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Midday Sun**

Carlisle cleaned up after breakfast and lead Bella into the living room. They were still alone as Esme had left to join Aidan and the others on a long hunt.

Bella wandered over the enormous stack of games by the TV that Emmett had collected. She flicked through them, smiling at all the action games he had. She selected one and showed it to Carlisle.

"I think I'll play this one, if it's okay?" she asked.

"Of course. You needn't ask," Carlisle replied as he stepped behind her.

"Do you want… no, stupid of me to ask," Bella said, shaking her head at the thought of him playing a video game.

"I'd love to," he replied, smiling down at her.

"You would?"

"Of course."

"I… I didn't think you'd… play games," she said, blushing at her presumption.

"It's the game I always beat Emmett at," he whispered in her ear as he took a controller.

Bella looked at him with wide eyes and he smirked down at her. He took his place next to her and waited for her to put the game in. Carlisle played at a human speed, not that he could ever play a game at his vampire speed. The console wouldn't be able to keep up with him.

As it was, Carlisle had other ways of cheating. Just when Bella started to get ahead of him, he would move silently behind her and nuzzle her neck to distract her. She would giggle and try to move away, which only made him chuckle and move back to her side.

After almost an hour of playing, and of Carlisle trying to distract her with his cool lips and dextrous tongue against the skin of her shoulder and neck, Bella paused the game and spun round to face.

"You're an evil cheater!" she exclaimed as he grinned at her.

"I'm afraid I don't recall cheating. I played exactly as you did," he said, trying to sound innocent.

"Oh, so what you were doing to my neck was part of the game?" she said accusingly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I was only showing affection," Carlisle said in defence as he stepped closer to her and stroked her cheek.

"It couldn't wait until we had finished?" she said as her eyes flickered at his touch.

"I didn't want to wait," he said as he tilted her head up towards his lips.

"You didn't?" she whispered.

He shook his head and kissed her gently as he ran his hands down her arms. She melted into him and responded eagerly to his kiss as her arms wrapped around her neck. She moaned softly as his hands went under her shirt and pulled it up over her head. He threw it absently behind him and lowered her to the floor. She blushed furiously under his heated gaze and she moved to cover her bra as his eyes raked over her form.

He smiled softly and gently tugged on her arms to move them. He kissed her passionately, caressing her tongue with his as he let his hand drift down from her throat to her chest. He traced slow circles across the upper flesh of her breasts before he flicked open her bra and brushed it aside. He held his hand above the swell of her left breast, but didn't lower it. Bella seemed to sense his hand above her and moaned in frustration when he didn't touch her.

Her hand grasped his and she tried desperately to push it down onto her exposed breast, but he held fast above her. He lifted his head and looked deeply into her lust-filled eyes.

"Touch me!" she implored as she tried to arch her back into his hand.

Carlisle nodded his assent and kissed his way slowly and leisurely down her warm throat and chest until his eyes were above her hardened nipple. He swallowed thickly as venom begun to coat his tongue at the thought of tasting her. He let his hand cup her flesh so he could tilt it towards his tongue.

Bella watched with barely restrained eagerness as the tip of his tongue touched her. The cold appendage sent a tremor through her and a strangled moan caught in her throat. Her hands plunged into his hair as he settled his mouth over her nipple and sucked gently. She cried out at the cool feel of his lips and her legs parted instantly. Her strong aroused scent filled the room and he couldn't help his hand as it drifted to her clothed crotch.

He laved and suckled on the erect nipple, greatly pleased at her strong reaction as he unbuttoned her jeans and slid a hand into her damp panties. He barely had time to tease her when she thrust her hips upwards against his finger. It easily slid inside her heat, and he marvelled at the tight feel of her. He moved his finger gently inside her, making sure to crook slightly against her front wall. When he hit the spot he was searching for, he grinned around his succulent mouthful as she cried out and her hands pushed on his head, urging him on.

He used his free hand to caress her face. Her skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and she was panting rapidly. She licked his thumb as it stroked across her moist lips, and he had to suppress a groan as she sucked it into her hot mouth. In that moment, he dearly wished she was sucking on something else, but he shoved his needs aside, and refocused on her approaching climax.

It only took a few thrusts of his angled finger inside her, and a particularly strong suckling of her blood-suffused nipple, for her to scream as she clamped around him, her hips bucking wildly as she pulsed against his hand, soaking it. When her climax subsided, he pulled his hand out. It was drenched in her musky juices and he couldn't resist the urge lick his hand clean.

Bella moaned softly as she watched him enjoying her come. She felt her core twitch as an aftershock of desire thrummed through her.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat.

Bella and Carlisle looked up and saw Alice and Rosalie both grinning down at them sprawled out on the carpet. Bella squeaked in shock and rolled herself into Carlisle's body. She gripped his shirt tightly and buried her face in his chest in deep embarrassment.

"Would you mind giving us a moment?" Carlisle asked pleasantly.

Alice grinned maniacally and lead Rosalie away.

"Bella?" he whispered as he tried to lift her head.

"I have to go home!" she exclaimed, refusing to look at him.

"Is something wrong? Is this too fast?"

"No, I just can't face them yet! I can't believe they caught us!"

Carlisle had to admit, he'd been so distracted with Bella, he actually hadn't heard them come in. "Bella, you don't have to be embarrassed. We didn't do anything wrong," he tried to reassure.

"I know, but, they caught me naked with you licking… me off your hand!"

"I suppose I could have let it dry," he mused.

"Carlisle!" Bella squealed as she hid her face again.

He chuckled and lifted her to sit up. "If you truly wish to go home, I will drive you."

"Thank you. I just… I'm not ready for… Alice right now," she said as she put her bra and shirt back on.

"I understand. I'll get your bag and meet you at the door in a few seconds," Carlisle said before flashing away to get her things.

By the time he had returned Bella was presentable. She kept her head down as she passed Alice and Rosalie, both of whom were still grinning at her.

Carlisle couldn't fight the smirk that plastered itself across his face as they smiled knowingly at him.

The drive was quiet, but she allowed him to place his hand in hers and was grateful for the contact. He was careful to let go when they approached her house, and made no move to embrace her when they stopped.

"Thanks," Bella said softly.

"Of course. Would you… mind… if I visited you later?" he asked, wondering if it was too soon for bedroom visits, considering only Edward was known for climbing through her window.

"I'd like that," she said, smiling widely.

Carlisle smiled back, relieved that she was happy to allow him into her room. Even as she stepped out of the car, he could feel the familiar warmth begin to dissipate again. He didn't like the feeling of coldness that settled over him, but he tried to focus on the fact that he would see her again in a few hours.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure I wrote this interlude as effectively as I could have, but it's ten to three in the morning, and I don't usually stay up so late!


	23. Moonlight and Warm Fires

This was originally planned to be part of the last chapter, but I didn't get it finished in time for the update, so here it is!

I will respond to all the reviews soon!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Moonlight and Warm Fires**

Charlie was asleep on the sofa when Bella came through the door. She smiled at the thought that he was possibly still sleeping off a bad hangover. The fire was crackling warmly, though Bella could still feel the cold chill within her chest from Carlisle's absence. She ignored it and did some tidying up before retreating upstairs to distract herself with homework.

She made sure to take a long shower, blushing all the while as she remembered how easily Carlisle had excited her. She dumped her clothes into the hamper on her way out and made a mental note to wash them herself as soon as possible. The last thing she wanted was her father smelling her arousal on her clothes.

She tried for several hours to concentrate on her school work, but the dull, cold ache in her chest was too distracting. She missed him. It had only been a few hours, and she missed him. She'd never felt such absence with Edward. Even when he had left, as much as she had missed him, the ache hadn't lasted, and hadn't been so distracting she couldn't function. Her heartbreak for Edward was emotional, not physical.

She got tired of re-reading the same text over and over, and decided to relax with her iPod. The music did little to quiet her soul, as almost every song she played reminded her in some way of Carlisle. The final straw was when Mr. Medicine by Eliza Doolittle started playing and she had to fight the annoyed urge to throw the player across the room.

It was still early evening though Charlie had gone back to Billy's for more beer and food cooked by Sue Clearwater. She knew she'd never sleep. Carlisle had said he'd visit, but she had no idea when, and she didn't want to be asleep when he dropped through her window.

As soon as it had gotten dark, Carlisle had perched on a nearby tree in the woods near Bella's house so he could watch her move around her room. He had planned to visit her once she had settled in bed, but the coldness in his heart had encouraged him to seek her out sooner. He'd never experienced a pull so strongly. He wanted nothing more than to immerse himself in her radiant warmth. He wanted to feel the softness of her skin and feel the gentle lull of her heartbeat. Even as the pull of her soul controlled his actions, he felt utterly ridiculous to be lead by his instincts. He was so used to being in control of every facet of his life, to feel like his soul, his heart and his libido were controlling his every movement and thought.

He was grateful for Bella having a room with a window on the front and the side of the house. The side window was mostly obscured by large trees, and would be easy for him to slip inside, provided that Bella has left the window open.

Deciding that he could no longer keep himself away from her, he rushed over to the side of the house and looked up at her open window. He could smell her already. Her gentle sweet scent had permeated the air around the house and his nostrils flared to take in as much of it as he could.

When he could stand it no longer, he leapt in one go right up to the ledge of her window and crouched inside the frame. He watched Bella flip through a magazine rapidly and smiled at her agitation.

Bella felt the warmth before she sensed someone watching her and gasped when she turned her head. She was wearing only a vest and panties, but she didn't care as he smiled warmly at her. She all but threw herself at him when he stepped down from the ledge, and had he been human, he would have toppled under the momentum.

All the propriety he had told himself he should practice, vanished when he felt her body press against his and her legs wrap around his waist. Instinct drove them as they devoured each other's mouths. Carlisle all but stumbled to the bed whilst he clutched her barely behind tightly to him as her hands roamed through his blond hair. He tried to settled them face to face, but she pulled him on top of her so she could keep her legs around him. Feeling her intimate warmth pressed against him did nothing to subdue his raging desire for her and he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting against her core.

Bella felt his erection rub hard against her and she moaned loudly. Carlisle pulled his head back to look into her eyes. As much as he had pleasured her already, he didn't want to rush her into anything she wasn't yet comfortable doing.

"Don't stop!" she whispered as he kept his hips still.

Carlisle stayed quiet but thrust gently against her and watched her face for signs of discomfort. He shuddered in response when her eyes flickered closed and her legs tightened around him. Buoyed by her response, he slowly moved himself against her, fully aware that only a few layers of fabric separated him from slipping himself inside her. He groaned at the thought of eventually being able to join with her as his body demanded him to.

He kissed her hard and increased the pace of his thrusts against her, fully enjoying the friction and her responses. He could feel her wet heat as it soaked through her panties and his trousers and he slid a hand across her breast so he could tease her nipple. She yanked hard on his hair when he pinched the hardened nub between his fingers and she tried desperately to bite his lower lip. He felt the warmth inside his chest explode with love at her enthusiasm. He could never have dreamed of having anything so precious and he wanted to treasure every moment of their mutual pleasure.

His groin had other ideas as his hips thrust wantonly against her in an effort to bring them both to release. He could smell that Bella was close and her hips were bucking up against him almost as hard has he was thrusting against her. Her pants turned to full scale moans and she cried out as her orgasm ripped through her, her back arched and her toes curled at the intense pleasure that suffused her heated body.

Carlisle watched in total rapture and felt his own climax spring upon him when he felt her joy at the incredible pleasure she had experienced. He groaned long and hard as he felt his release soak through his trousers, mixing with her own juices already drenching them. Bella watched through hazy eyes as he came, her breath catching at the blissful look on his face. He looked magnificent.

They lay together for a while, simply looking into each other's eyes. Despite the sticky mess between them, neither wanted to move out of the other's loving embrace. Despite the fact that they had yet to fully consummate their mating, neither had ever experienced such joy simply by feeling the release of another. They both knew that it could only get better.

* * *

**A/N**: I wasn't wholly happy with the chapter, but I didn't want to keep re-writing it...


	24. House of the Rising Sun

I had initially planned for this chapter to move faster than it has, but it seemed to want to drag this out a bit more...

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**House of the Rising Sun**

During the night, Carlisle had rolled them onto their sides and Bella had quickly fallen asleep, her legs still wrapped tightly around him and their cold sticky mess still permeating the room with its cloying scent. Just as her bedroom at his house had reeked of sex, so did her room here. He doubted that Bella could smell it, and if she could, it wouldn't be strong. To Carlisle, it was enough to keep his re-awakened animal libido simmering all night. He'd never felt so out of control of his body in such a way. The rational, human part of him felt guilty for wanting her so physically, especially as they had only been together for a matter of days. And yet, his mating instinct wanted nothing more than to show her exactly what he felt for her, in the most passionate and physical way he could. He wanted nothing but to give her pleasure in every way possible, and bring her to orgasm time and time again until she passed out from the sheer pleasure of it, taking him with her in her final climactic crescendo.

As he shifted slightly to make sure Bella wasn't in an awkward position, he thought about how much he'd ejaculated. He'd been mildly surprised the previous morning when he'd managed to cover her entire abdomen in his venomous release, but had simply attributed it to his excitement at finding his mate. This second time was different still. He could tell from the strong scent of his own climax, that he'd ejaculated even more than the first time. It had soaked straight through his boxers and his tailored trousers. It had also lasted longer than his usual orgasms did. In fact, it had lasted almost exactly as long as Bella's had. He began to wonder if his release was tied directly to hers. He'd felt immeasurable pleasure when she'd come, and without even feeling her core contract and spasm around him as he knew he would eventually, it had spurred his own release. In that moment, he knew he would never gain as much enjoyment and pleasure from physical release, unless Bella had hers.

Charlie had come home late and had thankfully not checked on Bella, meaning Carlisle had been able to stay with her all night, until Charlie got up the following morning for work. Carlisle hated to leave her asleep, but he didn't want to risk being seen during the daytime, even though the woods would shelter him somewhat whilst he rushed home.

Before he left, he wrote Bella a note, telling her she was more than welcome to come over again later, and that he would he honoured if he could join her again that night.

Carlisle had run straight to his bathroom to change and shower. He knew her smell would linger on him anyway, but he wanted it to be subtle, rather than overpowering to the others.

After his hot shower, he went straight to his study to watch the rest of the sunrise. Despite the coldness of the winter chill that still gripped the air, it was a surprisingly bright morning, and his thoughts drifted back to the last time he had stood on his balcony and watched the sun. He smiled to himself at the thought of Bella watching the light illuminate his skin. He'd always known he looked different to Edward in the sun, just as he looked different to the others. Their skin all reacted slightly differently in the sun.

Edward's was a more silvery diamond-like glitter. Dazzling was how he'd heard Bella describe it. Esme's glowed, like Carlisle's own skin, but it was paler, almost pearlescent. Jasper's also glowed, but his glow was of a more bronze tone, and Carlisle had mused on many occasions if this was due in part to his past and his long experience of feeding on humans.

Emmett's glittered in a similar fashion to Edward's, but his was more of a silvery blue. Alice's was a brilliant luminescent white glow that looked like she had been lit up from the inside. She had surprised Carlisle the most with her skin. He had expected the pixie to glitter like Edward. Rosalie had also surprised him. She glittered gold in the bright sun. To a human, it would most likely be blinding. A perfect distraction to lure her prey.

His thoughts could only distract him for so long, and after only a few short hours, he longed for Bella's presence. He truly disliked the coldness that settled within his chest every time he had to be away from her. His instincts bombarded him with the urge to rush back to her house and immerse himself in her. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face into her neck and wrap his arms tightly around her soft, warm frame.

Even as he brought images of her to the front of his mine to help quiet the unrest of his lonely soul, his groin instantly reacted to her. He groaned as he slumped heavily into his chair and tried to ignore his insistent erection. But, the more he tried to think of other things, her face and body would invade his thoughts, and he could almost smell her arousal, which only served to fuel his own.

He hadn't expected the urge to fully mate with her to appear so strongly, and so soon. It was an instinct he'd never experienced before. Of course, he had had a healthy sex life with Esme, and both of them had been fully satisfied, but this was something else entirely. He wasn't worried that his urges would make him lose control. The very thought of taking Bella, simply because his instinct told him to, was repulsive. He wanted Bella to want to make love to him. He wanted her to be prepared and ready.

He knew that she was still a virgin and that Edward had been far too worried about hurting her to take their relationship further. Carlisle had no such qualms. He had experienced sex with a few human women before he'd met Esme, and he was more than capable of controlling his strength and speed. It had never been a struggle for him, and if anything, it was part of who he was. He didn't feel uncomfortable doing things at a human pace, though he knew that most of the others did. He enjoyed slowing down and simply savouring the moment.

When he'd told Bella that he never felt the need to do everything like a vampire, simply because he could, he had been utterly truthful. Most vampires took their natural abilities for granted, and he'd never felt the need to do the same. He tried to think of his vampiric gifts as a blessing, rather than a convenience.

It was no good. His distraction techniques were useless. Without Bella here to sate him, his need remained. So, he did the only thing he could think of to relieve himself, and quickly opened his clean trousers to free himself. His own hand wasn't warm and soft like Bella's, and even though he could bring himself to expert release in a matter of minutes, it just didn't feel as good anymore. Despite this, he fisted himself roughly, in a bid to stem the arousal and relieve the tension that was steadily building within him.

His hand moved in almost a blur as his hips arched upwards, aching to gain as much pleasure from the masturbation as possible. His climax rose quickly as he tugged harder, grunting and groaning with each speedy movement. When his orgasm hit him, it didn't explode as it had before, and his heart didn't erupt into a haze of pleasurable flames. His thick length spasmed a few times as he ejaculated into his waiting hand.

He felt unfulfilled. His erection had subsided, but his need to feel Bella near him hadn't. He glanced down into his hand and frowned at the small amount of venom. It seemed his orgasm was now tied to Bella's. He smiled at the irony of it.

In his lust-filled bid to find satisfaction, he hadn't paid attention to the footsteps he'd head coming towards his study, and he gaped at Bella as she grinned sheepishly at him from the door as she closed it behind her. She was blushing, but her eyes held a distinct look of desire as they flickered down to his curled palm filled with his release. He could instantly smell her arousal.

He was hard again in seconds as she approached him.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, not the same lemon I had planned, but still a bit of citrus involved! I think the purpose of the chapter was to lay out more of Carlisle's personality and thoughts, and also some of his feelings regarding how quickly they have moved on from a sort of father-daughter relationship, to lovers.


	25. Solar Flare

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Don't worry, it won't be too long before the full lemon, and there is going to be more plot, once they settle down somewhat!

I hope I got to all the signed reviews, but if I missed anyone, please let me know.

To the unsigned reviewer who asked what **Dr. DILF** is, **DILF** stands for **Dad I'd Like to F*ck**. Like MILF!

And, since a few people have asked, though I'm sure I mentioned it in a previous A/N, Bella will **NOT** become pregnant. Despite it being 'possible' in canon, I personally cannot understand how it is possible. At the end of the day, if the venom literally 'freezes' the body as it stops the heart and burns away all the other fluids, and since Steph herself said that a female vampire cannot carry a child, because her eggs are frozen, surely it would be the same for sperm? If there is any left, once all the fluids have gone... How can dead, frozen sperm fertilise a human egg? It's just not biologically possible...

People are entitled to disagree, but, for my story, there will be no babies.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Solar Flare**

Bella had still been blushing the most brilliant red Carlisle had ever seen, as she wordlessly made her way over to him. He'd sat immobile in his office chair, his hardened length still gripped in his right hand and his cold venom release pooled in his left as she slipped onto his lap and chewed on her lip, as though she was unsure of her boldness. His eyes darkened as she almost hesitantly took hold of his cupped hand and darted a tongue out to taste his hasty climax. Carlisle could barely suppress a groan as he watched her face. She smiled slightly, seemingly pleased that it still tasted as sweet as it had the last time. She took a longer swipe, and then another, and another, until she was sucking the palm of his hand with fervour, clearly eager to capture every pearlescent drop.

As strange as he knew it would be to others, he wanted to share the taste she was enjoying. He used the hand she was suckling to pull her face to his, before plunging his tongue into her hot mouth, making her squeak in surprise at his passion. It took less than a second for her to kiss him back just as hungrily, and their tongues battled for dominance as they sought out the last remnants of his orgasm from her mouth.

Carlisle had no idea what had suddenly ignited her blazing fire, but he felt his own soul erupt in flames in response as she rubbed her jean-covered crotch against his naked erection. It would be all too easy for him to rip away her jeans and panties and thrust up into her, but he no intention of taking her virginity in such a hasty way, despite his body's protest.

Just as he was about to open the zip of her jeans, Alice called out from behind the closed door.

"Come on you guys! You can't stay holed up forever! You're driving Jasper crazy!" she squealed.

Carlisle could almost see the smug look on her face at interrupting them. Of course, he knew that he was being rude to the rest of his family, but part of him could care less.

With more restraint than he had ever thought he would need to use, he pulled his lips away from Bella's, though she immediately latched onto his cool, smooth neck, licking and suckling as she grasped his shirt. Carlisle's eyes flickered at the simple sensuousness of her attentions. He wondered if she was far too aroused to care about propriety, or if she was attempting to eat his neck. Whichever it was, he liked it immensely.

"We'll be down in a moment," he answered, slightly shocked at the calmness he managed to inject into his voice.

He wrestled to get Bella's lips away from his neck, and the released with a resounding pop. He chuckled at the colour of her swollen lips and stroked her face as she blushed.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me," she whispered.

"I do," Carlisle answered as he slipped a hand behind her and under her bottom so he could lift her slightly off his lap.

His hands quickly worked at her zip and his hand shot into her panties and caressed, or rather, buzzed over her clit, causing her to cry out in blissful surprise. He wouldn't usually rush to bring a woman to climax, whether she was human or vampire, but he knew that Alice wouldn't let them linger for too long, and he wanted to give some small measure of release to Bella.

His fingers worked quickly as she bucked wilding in his arm, though he held her easily. His lips kissed and he lightly sucked on her warm, soft skin, enjoying the sweet taste of her pheromones as they flushed through her, igniting her skin in a sheen of perspiration.

She was so close. He could smell it on her as she moaned deep in her throat, her hands gripped so tightly in his shirt, he thought it might rip. It took only a few seconds more to tip her over that sweet edge and into orgasmic oblivion, and he shifted his hand down to catch her small ejaculation of warm juices as his thumb caressed her through the tremors.

She sagged against him when he removed his wet hand, and was barely aware of him cleaning his hand with his tongue. She wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him and sleep. It had taken less than two minutes for him to bring her to orgasm, and he had only used his fingers.

Once she had stopped trembling, he set her on her feet and zipped her pants back up. He quickly shoved his own slowly deflating length back inside his trousers and stood up to tuck in his shirt. The others would have known what they had been doing, but he wanted to at least allude to some discretion for Bella's sake.

After one final kiss, he took Bella's hand and led her downstairs to the den, where Emmett was once again playing on his console. Only Alice and Jasper were with him.

"Is Rosalie hunting with Aidan?" Carlisle asked as Bella followed, trying to hide herself partially behind him.

She felt embarrassed. She hadn't spoken to any of them since Carlisle's declaration after Aidan's attempted attack, and despite Esme's reassurance, she still felt uneasy about how the others would take the change in their relationship.

"Bella, come sit!" Alice said as she bounced on the sofa beside Jasper.

Bella bit her lip nervously as Carlisle stepped aside and smiled encouragingly at her. He leant down to kiss her tenderly and whisper in her ear.

"Don't be nervous. They understand more than you know."

She blushed again but shuffled over to Alice, who excitedly threw an arm around her shoulders. She watched in awe as Carlisle proved his comment about being able to beat Emmett at his favourite game. She'd never seen such a playful side to him before, and she felt her body become flushed at the sight of his competitiveness and joy at beating the younger, stronger hulking vampire. Every time he turned his head to look at her, his eyes glittered with mirth and youthful energy. He'd never looked so alluring.

Jasper cleared his throat at Bella's escalating arousal, and she looked down into her lap, utterly mortified at being caught ogling Carlisle as his body moved. She truly couldn't help it. The tight fit of his trousers and shirt had done nothing to dispel her longing for him, and watching him crouch so his behind jutted slightly, only made things worse. She squeezed her eyes shut as Alice giggled next to her, obviously finding the whole situation amusing. The interfering little pixie had probably seen the events of the day coming, and would be getting a huge kick out of silently tormenting the newly mated lovers. The spiky-haired, evil vixen…

* * *

**A/N:** Just a short chappie to get them back interacting with others, and the next one will move on to the start of the next semester after Christmas.


	26. Searing Slice of Ice

I did intend to have this updated a few days ago, but my net has been playing up. I'm also not sure I'm fully happy with it...

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Searing Slice of Ice**

Carlisle was infinitely glad to have some time away from work until after the New Year. His desire to spend all of his time with Bella hadn't abated through the week, and he'd been teased almost mercilessly about it by Emmett. As had Bella, whenever she spent time at the house. She still blushed furiously when Emmett leered at her. Of course, he hadn't let her escape unscathed after the game he'd played with Carlisle. He'd made many lewd comments about her receiving a personal gynaecological examination from the 'Hot Doc'. As close to the truth as it was, she'd been mortified at the thought of them all hearing her moans. Alice had giggled, but had kept quiet, and trough the week had made sure to text Bella when she and Carlisle would be able to have the house to themselves for a while.

Aidan and Esme had kept away, though Alice had reiterated to Carlisle that they would need to keep trying, so Aidan could become used to Bella's scent. Carlisle loathed the idea of putting Bella in such danger again, but he knew it would have to be done soon.

Bella spent the New Year with her Dad at the Rez. She enjoyed spending time with Jacob, though she had to concentrate hard to ignore the unpleasant coldness she felt from being away from Carlisle. As soon as she and Charlie had come home, she had immediately text Carlisle to tell him, hinting that he could join her if he liked. Carlisle had wasted no time, though he'd used the time Bella was at the Quileute's to hunt. He'd left Jasper and Alice in the forest so he could race to Bella, his cold, dead heart knowing fully that no amount of blood could ever sate him, the way Bella's pure spirit could.

The first day back to school came around far too quickly for Bella's liking, and Carlisle too was due back at the hospital. They both knew that it would be uncomfortable to be apart all day, but both knew that they would have to get used to it as time went by.

Carlisle found it a struggle to leave Bella in the morning, but he did so whilst she was still sleeping. He felt as though a grey cloud of depression had settled over him when he'd reached the house, and tried to scrub the dull feeling away with a hot shower, hoping the water would warm more than his cold skin. As pleasant as the warmth always was, it did nothing to replace the cosy heat he would feel within his soul whenever he was around Bella, and throughout the morning's rounds, he found himself unable to stop washing his hands just so he could feel some measure of heat in his body. His body's coldness had never bothered him so strongly before, but he found he hated the heaviness that lingered once his skin had returned to normal temperature.

Alice had picked Bella up, insisting on driving her to school. Bella had protested as she had counted on being able to distract herself with paying attention to the road, to stem the thoughts of Carlisle from overwhelming her, but Alice had had none of it. Jasper had injected a wave of calmness into the journey, and though Bella usually preferred not to have her emotions messed with, she appreciated the light feeling it gave her.

Jessica had cornered Bella the moment she'd caught her at her locker. Edward was the first word out of her mouth.

"Edward not back yet?" she rushed, her eyes almost piercing as she stared at Bella.

"Um… no. I don't know when he's coming back. He's looking for relatives. He doesn't have any here and he wanted to track them down," Bella said casually whilst rummaging through her locker.

"Family? So, he's not looking for colleges? Did he dump you?" Jessica said, a little too harshly.

"No. I let him go. It's important to him," Bella answered as she slammed her locker shut and walked off to her first class.

Despite Jessica being right, she didn't feel comfortable with anyone bad mouthing him when they didn't know anything about what really happened.

Unfortunately, it didn't stop Jessica from throwing triumphant glares at Bella throughout the morning, and as the cold heaviness in her chest increased, her mood took a nose dive.

By lunch, she'd completely lost her appetite, and the coldness was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Jasper tried again to throw some calm over her, but it had little effect. Alice tried distracting her with inane chatter, as well as to deflect any questions from Jessica. Bella tried hard to participate, but the discomfort turned to a cold ache, which only increased in intensity when she tried to ignore it.

Lunch was coming to a close when the increasing pain finally became too much for her to bear. She struggled to her feet and stumbled out of the cafeteria, with Alice on her tail.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Alice asked as Bella slumped against an empty corridor wall.

"I don't know… it hurts… my chest hurts…" Bella whispered.

"Pain?" Alice said, struggling to understand.

"I think I'm having a heart attack!" Bella said in panic.

"Bella, have you and Carlisle… you know…"

"What…? No… why?"

Alice nodded in sudden understanding. She knew exactly what she had to do. She whipped out her phone and immediately text Carlisle to see if he too was feeling the pain. His answer confirmed her theory. She told him to come home straight away, and that she would meet him there with Bella.

"Okay, I'm taking you back to the house. Jasper will tell the office you got sick and I took you home," Alice said, helping Bella to her feet.

"What's going on? What about Charlie?"

"Don't worry. It'll be taken care of," Alice said as she led Bella outside and towards the woods.

She lifted Bella effortlessly onto her back and ran to the house, knowing that it would be far quicker than the car. She raced inside and set Bella down by the breakfast bar.

"Alice, what's happening to me?" Bella cried as she clutched her chest.

"Bella, what you're feeling is… normal. It's because you're not fully… mated yet. It's almost impossible for you both to be separated for too long because your mating isn't complete. Right now, your… connection is like a short elastic band. If you pull it tight, like now, it becomes taut and stressed, which is why it's so painful. After you're fully mated, the elastic will essentially grow in length, meaning that it won't be so painful for you to go about your lives and be apart for a while. The elastic will always want to pull you back together, but it won't be so hard when it's stretched," Alice explained.

"I'm not dying?"

"No, you're not dying."

Carlisle burst through the door and raced towards Bella. He gathered her into his arms and they both sighed loudly in relief. Bella buried her face in Carlisle's neck as he lifted her up. Her legs went around his waist and she clung to him as he whispered endearments to her.

"Carlisle, you have to finish it. It'll only get worse until you complete the mating," Alice said, interrupting them.

Carlisle flicked his eyes towards Alice in realisation. He knew she was right, but he still felt like it was all moving too fast for Bella. However, he knew that they would not be able to get on with their separate daily lives until they had mated. His body knew it and was eager for it, as he knew Bella's would be too.

"I'll tell the others to give you some privacy," Alice said as she left them alone in the house.

He hugged Bella tightly and rushed upstairs to her bedroom. He distantly thought that he would have to purchase one for his own largely unused bedroom soon.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure I got the description of their pain right...


	27. Sun Worship

I did intend to have this up earlier in the week, but I was ill for a few days, and then witnessed something on Facebook that disturbed me too much, and I didn't want to write this while my head wasn't completely in it.

Well, you've all been waiting for this, so I can only hope it lives up to your expectations!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Sun Worship**

Bella still clung to Carlisle's lab coat as he set her down on her feet. She didn't need to tell him she was ready. She was quite sure her actions and body were already telling him all he needed to know. Part of her knew that she should feel nervous or even afraid. But, she didn't.

Carlisle stroked her face as he gazed down at her and knew that the moment couldn't be more perfect, despite the urgency of the situation. He took off his coat and toed off his shoes, before he bent down to remove Bella's.

He led her silently and gently to the bed and laid her down. He settled himself over her ankles and smiled softly when she reached for him. He kissed her outstretched hands, and pressed his cool lips to each finger before he took his time unbuttoning her trousers. He slipped them off slowly and allowed his gaze to take in her milky skin as it was exposed him.

He dropped the trousers to the floor along with her socks, and lifted a leg towards his mouth. He trailed her ankle and calf with open-mouthed kisses, letting his tongue drift across the warmth of her skin. Bella moaned quietly at his languid caressing and couldn't help but shift her hips slightly towards him.

Carlisle took his time kissing and nibbling his way up her legs, inhaling as his face drifted an inch above her quickening arousal, but continuing on to her slender hips as his hands slipped her shirt up so he could pepper little kisses around her navel.

He let his hands drift upwards towards her breasts, sliding her shirt up with his fingers. He pressed his lips to the soft mounds before helping her to slip the shirt over her head. Even in her simple white underwear, she looked beautiful, and he couldn't help the hardening of his length in his black trousers.

He unclasped her bra and slid the material down her shoulders so she could remove her arms. His tongue wetted his lips unconsciously as her nipples hardened under his heated gaze, and he sat straddling her hips so he could remove his shirt. Bella tried to reach for him, but he smirked and shifted away so he could remove his other clothes.

Carlisle climbed back onto the bed completely naked. Bella almost forgot how to breathe at the magnificence of him. His smooth, hard, muscular body moved so fluidly as he knelt between her partially parted legs, a moan caught in her throat at the sight of his impressive erection and her legs spread widely in response.

Carlisle hooked his thumbs under the sides of her panties and lowered them slowly, pressing a kiss to her mound as it was revealed. Her heady aroused scent invaded his senses as he slid the fabric down her legs and dropped it onto the floor. He couldn't resist the urge to taste her as he crawled up towards her entrance. He rubbed his nose against her clit and grinned when her hands plunged into his hair, yanking hard to keep his face against her.

He refused to be rushed, despite her growing need, and leisurely ran his tongue up the length of her lips, savouring the musky taste of her lust. He wetted his tongue completely with it, allowing it to cover his lips. When he pulled his mouth away, Bella moaned loudly in frustration. Her frustration quickly turned to pleasure when he crawled up her body and ran his juice-covered tongue over a hardened nipple. He suckled gently, pulling the puckered bud into his cold mouth, and Bella cried out at the intensity of the sensations.

He smiled around his mouthful at how aroused she had become so quickly, and he slid a hand down towards her heat to test her wetness. He probed gently with his middle finger and it slipped easily inside. He lifted his head so he could watch her face as he moved his finger within her. She opened her glazed eyes to look at him and her hands instantly grabbed for him, winding themselves around his neck and pulling him up so she could devour his mouth.

He chuckled at her urgency but settled above her so he could return her passion. He removed his finger and grasped his hardness, using the tip to spread her wetness and massage her engorged nub. Bella cried out and arched her hips, hoping he could slip inside. Carlisle kept himself just out of her reach as she arched herself forward again.

Bella groaned in frustration and hooked her ankles around his waist, using her feeble human strength to gain much needed contact. Carlisle simply smiled around her pouting lips as his hand pressed the head of his erection against her inflamed core. He pushed slightly, letting her feel him without actually penetrating and repeated the movement several times, before allowing himself to slip barely an inch inside her.

Before she could arch again and impale herself completely, he pulled out and repeated his movement, only letting the head penetrate her.

Bella yanked on his hair and growled in frustration at his teasing. His eyes widened at her boldness, but he allowed himself to slip slowly inside her, listening intently for any signs of pain or discomfort. Bella moaned loudly as the cool marble skin slid inside her, soothing the aching heat, despite his size stretching her.

Carlisle let his eyes flicker closed as he revelled in the silky, tight hotness of her. It had been so long since he'd made love to a human, and he'd almost forgotten how exquisite it felt. The heightened temperature and rippling of her internal muscles massaging him thoroughly.

She kept her ankles locked tightly around him, desperate for him to move inside her. She bucked her hips against him, sighing when he groaned at her movements and answered with his own measured thrust.

He set a slow pace, angling himself against her g-spot, but Bella's need wouldn't be tempered and she yanked again on his hair as her mouth kissed furiously across his jaw to his neck. She bit as hard as she could without breaking her teeth on his skin, panting wildly as she clenched her muscles around his length.

Carlisle felt her need deeply within him. The previous cold weight had disappeared completely, to be replaced a raging inferno that only increased as Bella's arousal grew. He found himself thrusting harder and faster, his groans rumbling within his chest as Bella cried out. He wanted to draw out her pleasure, as well as his own, but she was too far gone and was already beginning to tremble around him as he moved.

He lunged his mouth against hers and thrust his tongue inside, mimicking the actions of his erection. He could feel the venom welling in his mouth, as well as the venom pooling in his testicles, eager to fill her in every way possible. Her tongue danced with his, stroking and sucking at the sweet venom. A distant part of his mind told him he should feel embarrassed by his reaction to her. He was practically slobbering like an animal in heat, but his instincts paid no attention as his hips bucked against her, eager to find release and draw her own from her.

When he angled his thrusts again, her legs shook uncontrollably and she screamed his name as her muscles contracted wildly and her orgasm ripped through her body. Carlisle thrust through it, drawing it out as her clenching milked him. He roared against her lips as his release exploded within her, his icy venom filling her deeply, sending ripples thrumming through her.

The raging inferno within him settled to a simmering heat, and he knew Bella was feeling it too. She moved under him so she could lap at the dribbles of venom coming from the corners of his mouth. He felt enraptured that she didn't feel disgusted by his bodily functions. It had always amazed him that she was so accepting of his kind, of their nature and the animal instincts that they sometimes couldn't control. She took it all in her stride. He would do all he could to ensure he was deserving of her.

* * *

**A/N**: SO? Was it okay?

**A/N/N**: Although Carlisle is the leader of the coven, I won't be exploring the more animalistic nature of him being the Alpha, like some other great stories do. I may write one that does one day... I like the premise...

For Alpha Carlisle stories, my two favourites are - Feral Blood by CarlislaCooper, and Submit by cjmuehlb


	28. Daylight Respite

I apologise for the late update, but I've had some personal issues, and I've not had the inspiration to finish this until tonight.

I hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Daylight Respite**

Carlisle and Bella had spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening cuddling and caressing each other. They were left alone to bond, except for some food and drink which Alice insisted on bringing to Bella.

The only moment Carlisle left Bella's side, was to talk on the phone to Charlie. He smooth talked his way into having Bella stay with them for a few days, so she could recover from her 'virus'. With Carlisle's extraordinary reputation as a Physician, and Bella's closeness to the Cullen's, Charlie had quickly agreed, trusting his daughter's safety to Carlisle whilst she 'recovered'. He was assured that Bella's illness wasn't anything to worry about, but that she needed her rest and would have family members around all day to wait on her hand and foot. Charlie had laughed at the thought, telling Carlisle that Bella wouldn't stand for people flitting around her all the time, to which Carlisle had replied that he would have it no other way for his 'patient'.

The next few days would mean they could continue to solidify their mating, and ensure that they would be able to go back to their respective lives, without either of them feeling so uncomfortable.

They talked into the night and Carlisle even read to her from one of his poetry books until she fell asleep in his warmed arms. He'd never been so grateful for his skin's ability to take on the warm of his surroundings, and his limbs seemed to retain whatever warmth Bella gave to him, which in turn kept her warm. He still made sure the heating was on and the covers were pulled over them, just in case.

She had slept peacefully all night, her naked body entwined with his own. He was totally content to lie with her in his arms and listen to her languid breathing and steady heartbeat.

When the sun rose, Carlisle slipped gently out of bed so he could shower and dress. He let Bella sleep and only returned to kiss her softly before going to his study to read.

With the initial mating urges mostly satisfied, he found it tolerable to be away from her, though his thoughts kept drifting to their love-making from the night before. He had never felt such pleasure like it before. It had been so thoroughly encompassing; they had been so attuned to each other's needs, neither had needed to vocalise what they wanted.

Bella stretched as she rolled herself onto her back. Before she had even opened her eyes, a smile broke out across her face. She felt wonderful. Happier and more content than she could ever remember feeling. Her smile faded somewhat when she opened her eyes to an empty room.

She got up and used the bathroom, before searching for her clothes. They were wrinkled and musky from lying on the floor all night, so she put on Carlisle's discarded blue shirt and lightly padded out of the room in search of him.

It was only when she reached his study that she realised she hadn't put on any underwear. Luckily, Carlisle's shirt was long enough to cover her modesty, and she hadn't bumped into any of the other Cullens. She slipped through the thick wooden door before anyone could see her and grinned at Carlisle as he turned his chair to face her.

He smiled back and outstretched an arm, beckoning her to him. Bella went to him immediately and settled onto his lap, nuzzling her face into his neck as he stroked her back.

As his hands drifted across her back, his shirt rose slightly and a hand came into contact with her bare behind. The very thought that she was completely naked under his rumpled shirt, almost drew out a groan from him. He let a hand caress a warm cheek as she shifted in his lap and he grinned when her heat sparked to life with sweet arousal.

Bella pulled her head back and blushed sheepishly at him. She bit her lip when the urge to kiss him became almost too much to resist, but she leaned slowly forward and hesitantly brushed her nose against his, until he tilted his head so their lips could meet.

Their lips moved softly and surely against each other, enjoying the relaxed moment to feel each other's simmering passion. The passion quickly boiled over into utter lust as Bella clawed at Carlisle's crisp white shirt and slid a leg across his lap so she could straddle him on his leather chair.

Carlisle groaned when she began to gyrate her hips against his growing hardness. He let his hands roam her behind, eager to join with her again, but conscious of causing her pain or discomfort.

"I don't want to make you sore," he whispered as he pulled his lips away from hers.

"I'm not. Please!" she implored as she assaulted his mouth again.

He groaned loudly as she bucked hard against him, and he lifted her up so he could free himself from his trousers. He tested her readiness before slowly setting her down onto him. Bella cried out as she sunk down, her muscles hotly contracting around his arousal.

She moved slowly and hesitantly on him, unsure if she was doing the right thing, but Carlisle gently pushed on her behind, encouraging her as he whispered endearments in her ear.

He trailed his cool fingers under his shirt and across her back as she became emboldened in her movements. He could hear the others moving around downstairs, and knew that they would no doubt hear them, but he paid no notice to it and simply immersed himself into the wondrous sensations Bella was giving him. He ignored the sound of a phone ringing and the hurried steps of Alice as she approached his office.

It was only when the pixie knocked quietly on his door that he turned his head towards it, but kept his hands on her behind as she moved, though somewhat reserved.

"Carlisle? I'm sorry to disturb you, but… Charlie wants to talk to you," Alice said, feeling guilty for interrupting them.

"Tell him I'm… tending to Bella, and I will call him back," Carlisle breathed, feeling a little annoyed.

He heard Alice giggle, but she walked away.

"My Dad…" Bella mumbled as she suckled his neck.

"Shhh… Do not worry…"

Bella moaned and moved more urgently on him, her hands gripping his shirt as his cupped and caressed her clothed breasts. Carlisle could feel her need growing, and his own rose to meet hers.

When she came with an impassioned cry and a jerk of her hips, Carlisle stared in wonder at her before his own climax ripped through him and filled her completely.

Bella's movements slowed as her muscles contracted minutely, and Carlisle was content to simply hold her in the after effects of her orgasm. He was happy to remain nestled inside her for as long as she wanted him there.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm hoping the next one won't take as long, but I am away on Thursday until Sunday...


	29. Stormy Seas

I apologise for the formatting, but I'm doing this from my iPod!

Chapter 29

Stormy Seas

Carlisle and Bella eventually separated long enough for him to run her a hot bath. He held her as the water ran, and when he lifted her into the water, she tried desperately to pull him in.

"Bella, I need to call your father," he said as he removed her hands from his shirt.

"Can't you join me?"

"Another time. You should bathe. I won't be long," he said, kissing her softly before leaving.He made his way downstairs to retrieve the phone, but could hear the smirks and giggles of the others.

"Is something funny?" he asked, casually placing his hands in his pockets.

"Think your chair needs oiling!" Emmett commented before bursting into fits of laughter.

Carlisle rolled his eyes as he picked up the phone. He returned to his office, ignoring the laughter from the others, and dialled Charlie's number.

"Chief Swan," Charlie answered.

"Chief? It's Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh, Dr. Cullen. How's Bella?"

"Carlisle, please. She is doing better. She's resting still and Alice has been seeing to her. She should be up on her feet in a few days," Carlisle said.

"I'm glad it's not serious. It just happened so suddenly," Charlie said.

"It did, but if Bella has been pushing herself too hard, it can happen. I know things weren't easy for any if us when Edward left, especially Bella."

"Yeah, it's a good job you guys were around for her, or I don't think she'd have taken too well for him to be gone so long. Do you know when he'll be back? Has he found a college?" Charlie asked.

Carlisle sighed. "Actually, we haven't heard from him. This isn't easy to say, but, he didn't leave to look for colleges. He left to look for relatives. He never gave any indication on whether he'll return. We asked Bella not to say anything. I know it was unfair, but people in this town have a hard enough time with us being here as it is, without a disappearing son," Carlisle explained.

"That must have been hard. After all you and Esme did for him. That's not why you both divorced, is it?"

"No. It was amicable, and we are still friends. We wanted to stay on good terms for the others," Carlisle answered.

"You'll have to think about dating! You're the new eligible bachelor now!"

Carlisle chuckled. "I'm not ready for that."

"I guess not. Well, as soon as you are, there'll be plenty of women beating down your door!" Charlie joked.

"Perhaps. Would you like me to have Bella call you when she wakes up?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle."

"Carlisle," Charlie relented.

"I will keep you informed."

"Thanks."

Carlisle ended the call and sighed. He wasn't sure if he'd done the right thing in telling Charlie the lie they'd fabricated for Edward's prolonged absence, but he knew it was better than people waiting for him to return.

Bella was still in the bath when he returned and he grinned at the sight of Bella lounging amongst the dissipating bubbles. She reached for him as soon he shut the door, and he chuckled as she tried once again to pull him into the water with her.

This time, he let her as his weight raised the water level and sent bubbles overflowing onto the tiled floor. He still had all his clothes on so his shirt and trousers immediately stuck to the muscled contours of his marble-like body, eliciting a pleasures grown from Bella at the sight.

Her hands immediately went to work on his belt and trousers, her legs clinging to his hips as he kissed her languidly. She moaned into his mouth when her hands wrapped tightly around his freed hardness.

The bath was large enough for him to shift his position so he could support her back with one arm, whilst bracing them slightly above the water. Bella placed him hastily at her heated core and tried to angle her hips towards him so he could slip inside her velvety warmth.

He distantly wondered if he was causing her discomfort, entering her for a third time in less than 24 hours, but his mating instinct was still ever present and more than happy to slake it's thirst for her as much as it could.

He rocked slowly in the water, letting the buoyancy of the water pace their movements. Bells was eager for more as she clawed at him, ripping the front of his shirt in an effort to get it off him.

The sodden material was dumped on the floor as Bella tried to thrust her hips up against him, the feel of his thick length inside her, spurring her arousal.

He kept to his slow pace, grinning against Bella's mouth as she yanked on his hair and tried to move under him. This time, he wouldn't be hurried. He thrust slowly, keeping them from the brink of orgasm for what felt like hours, until Bella cried out in frustration and tried to sink her teeth into his neck, almost as though she wanted to mark him. Of course, her teeth left no marks on his hardened skin, but the thought of her claiming ownership of him thrilled him.

She almost screamed when he pulled out and shoved her back against the dip in the bath so he could shove his head under the water and run his tongue along her lips and clit, swirling and flicking, causing her to buck her hips against his face and sending turrets of water splashing onto the floor.

He licked and suckled until she was close to her climax, her cries and shudders increasing his own pleasure without even being touched.

When she began to pant, he thrust his throbbing length back inside her and groaned when she clenched around him, his thrusting sending her crashing over the edge of her pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her.

Watching her and feeling her around him, drew his own out, and she squeaked at the cool feel of his venom filling her, as he pulsed strongly within her contracting warmth.

"We made a mess," he whispered against her lips.

"Don't care," Bella said lazily as her eyes drifted closed.

He reluctantly withdrew from her and pulled her into his arms so her could dry them both. He settled naked on the covers of her bed and lay her atop him so he could throw a blanket over her whilst she snoozed against his chest, a satiated smile plastered across her pink lips. He still marvelled at how warm his body remained when she was around him. He felt almost human.


	30. Midnight Mist

**Chapter 30**

**Midnight Mist**

Carlisle had eventually rolled Bella onto her side so she could sleep. He decided to complete some work while she slept and knew that while he would miss her presence, it would be bearable for a few hours. It would also give Bella a chance for her body to settle. Constant love-making wasn't good for her, especially so soon after losing her virginity. Her passion was utterly infectious. When she'd pulled him into the bath, he'd trembled in his need for her. A lesser man would have rode her hard and fast, caring nothing for her pleasure. He could never understand how selfish some people could be with their own pleasure. For him, Bella's pleasure was far more important. It was wonderful to watch and feel her climax with such rapture. He couldn't think of anything more beautiful.

Bella woke to an empty bed and momentarily panicked. Her chest was still slightly warm, so she knew he was in the house. She felt silly. She knew they had to learn to be apart sometimes, so she got up and got dressed, intent on finding something to eat.

Fortunately, no one was around when she padded into the kitchen. She busied herself with making an omelette, humming a happy tune to herself as she prepared some ham and cheese to fill it.

As usual, she didn't hear someone approach her until a cool hand gently touched her shoulder, making her scream as she spun round.

"Esme!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella! I didn't mean to startle you," Esme replied, stepping back slightly as Bella clutched at her chest.

"It's okay. I guess I'll never get used to how quiet you guys are!"

"I'll try to make more noise in future," Esme said with a smile.

"Thanks," Bella said.

"So, how are things… With you and Carlisle?"

"Oh, they're great. Better than great," Bella replied, blushing furiously.

"That's good. Um… I don't mean to pry, but, having once been married to him, I know how giving he is. I know that you might wish to… give in return. However… he won't ever ask for anything in return. You'll have to take the initiative and simply… do it," Esme said, trying to elaborate without actually saying the words.

Bella frowned for a few moments before she realised what Esme was talking about. Her blush deepened at the thought.

"Just… think about it. He would never expect it," Esme added, smiling widely before leaving Bella alone with her food.

Bella ate thoughtfully. She'd never considered it. It had certainly never been mentioned when she was with Edward. He'd done nothing but kiss her lightly for fear of hurting her. Could she really do it? What if she was no good? What if she couldn't please him?

Her internal debate continued as she washed up after herself and slowly made her way to his office. She still knocked, even though he'd often told her she didn't need to. She grinned sheepishly as he smiled at her and seeing the light in his vibrant eyes, her decision was made.

She walked slowly, trying desperately to hold his gaze as he watched her, his own eyes narrowing slightly as she stayed silent.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" he asked softly, holding out his hand for her to take.

Bella nodded and let him pull her into his lap. She settled against him and pressed her nose into his cool neck, inhaling his unique scent and his hands stroked her back. She chewed on her lip as she shuffled herself off his lap and down between his legs. She looked up at his confused face as her hands gently slid to his parted thighs, keeping still for a moment before taking a deep breath and reaching for his buckle.

As she unbuttoned him, he grabbed her hands.

"Bella, you don't have to…"

"I want to," she whispered.

Carlisle simply stared at her for a moment, and let go of her hands. He let her spread his legs wider as she pulled his trousers down a little and eyed his boxers. She'd never been so forward before, but she knew it was something she wanted to give him, so she gently reached for him and pulled him free, unconsciously licking her lips as he swelled and twitched in her hands.

The first touch of her warm tongue to his cool length had his hands gripping the arms of the chair in a death grip, the shiny, lacquered wood cracking under his marble fingers. His eyes flickered as she tentatively placed her lips around the head, wetting him as she explored him.

The cold smooth skin slid easily against her tongue as she closed her lips around him and sucked experimentally, tasting sweet droplets of his venomous seed as he groaned quietly above her. His reaction emboldened her and she set about sucking him firmly, bobbing her head in a slow motion, letting her mouth adjust to his generous size as she took all she could manage.

She let a hand drift up his taut stomach as she swirled her tongue around him, drawing an impassioned moan from his parted lips and slight thrust of his hips. She let her eyes wander across him as his head fell back, completely immersed in her pleasuring as she dipped the tip of her tongue into his weeping slit, sighing softly when he throbbed.

She enveloped him once more and sucked hard, smiling around him as he groaned loudly, his legs trembling as he reached for her, stroking his cool fingers over her neck and down her back as he felt his climax hurtling closer.

Bella sucked and licked, moaning quietly as his weeping length hardened more, signalling his release.

"Bella!" Carlisle exclaimed breathlessly, pushing gently on her shoulders to move her mouth off him.

Bella ignored his pushing and sucked as hard as she could. Carlisle tensed as his orgasm crashed through him, spurting forcefully into Bella's eager mouth, the excess dribbling out of the sides. She happily swallowed all she could, caressing his shaft with her fingers to get every drop. She licked him clean and sat back to look at his dishevelled and relaxed face as he slumped in his chair.

Carlisle opened his eyes and Bella's triumphant grin. He couldn't help but return it as he pulled her back into his lap and licked the corner of her lips, cleaning her of his remnants.

"Oh, Bella… You didn't have to do that," he said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I know. I wanted to. I liked it. Was it okay?"

"Oh, it was wonderful... I've never experienced anything like it."

"Never?" Bella asked.

"Well, the act has been… performed… But, never so well," he replied, smiling as Bella blushed under his gaze.

Carlisle inhaled and grinned. She really had enjoyed it. He'd have to return the favour, and he wanted nothing more than to do it right at that moment, so he quickly shoved his books aside and lay Bella down on his desk. His eyes flashed mischievously as he stared down at her lying prone and aroused. He'd never tire of looking at her.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but it's been a rough couple of months. Two deaths, and a separation from my long term partner. Let's just hope the second half of the year gets better!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	31. Grey Day

Sorry it took so long to get this out! Had so much on! Thanks for all the reviews! I will get to them all!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Grey Day**

Bella and Carlisle spent the next few days in blissful reverie, making love and generally enjoying each other's presence, except for the odd time when Alice kidnapped her for dress up.

Bella knew the perfection couldn't last, and she was quiet as Carlisle drove her home.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Carlisle asked as he pulled the car to the side of the road.

"Would you believe me if I said I wasn't feeling well?" she replied sheepishly.

Carlisle smiled and hugged her close. "It'll be a little difficult, but it will get easier for us. Besides, you will still be able to come over whenever you want. I'm sure Alice would love it."

"What about tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Will you lie with me after Charlie goes to sleep?" Bella said, using her best pleading look.

"Would you like me to tuck you in?" Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"Only if you tuck yourself in too," Bella replied, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll see what I can do," he whispered, hugging her for a moment before starting the car again.

When they reached Bella's house, Carlisle kept a professional distance from her, despite his urge to embrace her tightly as he handed her things to Charlie and bid them good day. He glanced at Bella momentarily before getting into his car and driving away, the coldness already settling within him the further he drove away from her.

A dark cloud of sombre loneliness had settled above him as he parked the car and slowly made his way into the house. He had no time to dwell on the emptiness as Alice grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the forest to hunt, quickly informing him that Emmett, Esme and Aidan were already waiting for them. He smiled slightly at her insight, knowing full well that she would have foreseen his bid to hide himself away in his office until he could sneak back to Bella.

He spent the afternoon hunting with the others, and was surprised at how well Aidan was coming along. His hunting skills were incredible. His ability to keep silent and attack so fast, had they not all been vampires, he knew they wouldn't even see his blur. It seemed as though he had a heightened ability of his own, although it wasn't as obvious as Alice's or Jasper's was. Carlisle wondered if he could actually match Emmett for strength or Edward for speed. His natural vampire abilities seemed even more heightened than was usual, even for a newborn, though it would only be a few months before he was as fully fledged as they were.

Bella tried to concentrate on some of the work Alice had brought home for her, but with Carlisle so far away, she couldn't concentrate for long. Her mind kept drifting to what he might be doing, if he was having the same amount of trouble she was. Her fingers itched to dial his number just to hear his voice, and she got a text the moment she picked up her phone.

_He'll be there soon! Stop worrying! – Alice_

Bella chuckled and shook her head as she put her phone down in front of her. Damned pixie. Clearly nothing was secret or sacred!

_Stop mooning and do your homework! – Alice_

_Alright! I just miss him… It's stupid, I know. Bella Xx_

_It's not stupid, but you have to learn to live separately, as well as together. You can't live out of each other's pockets! It will get easier. I promise! – Alice_

_I hope so. It's so distracting! Bella Xx_

Bella tried for another hour, only getting half of her work done. She was just grateful that it didn't all have to be handed in the next day as she dumped the lot on the floor and shuffled herself under the covers.

She didn't intend to fall asleep, but her eyes soon drifted closed as darkness fell outside.

When Carlisle finally arrived at the trees outside Bella's house, he smiled at the slow beat of her heart and steady breathing. He didn't want to wake her, but he still wanted to see her.

Her window was open, so he was able to leap through easily and land silently inside. He smiled at the abandoned homework and the disarray of the covers that partially covered her soft form. Where a human's blood would usually call to a vampire, her general sweet, earthy, human scent was enough to make him to succumb to anything she would ask of him.

He silently padded over and gently sat down on the edge of her bed, happy to watch her sleep, happy to let the warmth spread through him from being so near to her. It hadn't been easy to be separated, but it was certainly less painful than it had been before the mating.

He leant down and softly kissed her cheek. Just as he lifted his face away, Bella woke up and threw her arms around him, planting her lips insistently upon his as she tried to pull him into the bed with her.

"Bella, we must be quiet. Your father is asleep in the next room," Carlisle whispered against her lips.

Bella ignored him and shoved the covers off so she could pull him on top of her. As soon as she had him between her legs, she instantly fumbled with his belt and trousers, desperate for him to be inside her. Carlisle fought the urge to groan loudly at her enthusiasm, but he grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Not here. It would make too much noise," he whispered urgently, despite her scent making his head foggy with lust.

"Please! I'll be quiet, I promise!" she begged softly, wrapping her legs around his hips so she could grind against his clothed hardness.

All his usual reason abandoned him as he felt her heat rub against him, and he quickly tore her night shorts from her as she resumed her quest to undo his pants. Her breath hitched as she pulled his hardness out, the heavy feel of it in her hands enough to make her quiver.

Carlisle tried to slow her down as she positioned him at her pulsing core, but kept her legs tightly wrapped around him and pulled herself onto him, moaning loudly into his mouth as he tried to quiet her with his tongue. He tried to keep a slow and gentle pace as she gyrated under him, causing the bed to creak.

"Bella, please! You'll wake your father!" he whispered worriedly, keeping his hearing on the steady heartbeat in the next room.

Bella ignored him as he moved slowly, kissing him frantically and clawing at his shirt. She moaned again as the bed creaked, and Carlisle suddenly froze. The heartbeat had increased and Carlisle could hear the bed in the other room creak as Charlie woke up.

Carlisle moved in a blur, pulling out of Bella and covering her back over, before leaping back through her window and into the black forest. He watched in silence from a tree as Charlie opened Bella's door to check on her. Luckily, Bella had the presence of mind to pretend to be asleep.

Charlie looked her over and shook his head, before leaving the room. Carlisle stayed in the tree until he was sure Charlie had fallen back to sleep. When he leapt back through her window, he had to use his strength to keep Bella pinned to the bed before she threw herself at him.

"Bella, we shouldn't do this here. Your father can hear us," he told her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry; I promise I'll be quiet. Please, I need you. You can't leave me like this!" she whispered desperately.

Carlisle closed his eyes and tried to clear his head from her enticing scent. Then he had an idea.

Before she could protest, he picked her up and jumped out of the window, running as quickly as he could through the forest and away from the house. He only stopped when no light could be seen and he was sure they wouldn't be disturbed.

He pinned her against the nearest tree and kissed her passionately, letting his opened pants fall to his ankles as he tore Bella's vest from her.

Bella could no longer see him, but the feel of his smooth body against hers had her aching and eager for his touch as he slipped back inside her. She whimpered as he angled his measured thrusts into her, as a hand rolled a nipple between his fingers. She pulled at his hair and ground herself against him as best she could, keeping herself tilted upwards so his hand could drift down to caress her little bud.

When his mouth drifted to her neck and she felt a slight pressure from his teeth and he nibbled her delicate skin. He didn't break through, but it was enough to tip her over into oblivion as she thrashed in his arms, her hot entrance clenching around him as she climaxed, her moans echoing through the trees.

He growled against her neck, her delicious orgasm pulling his own from him as he thrust through her clenching, filling her with cool venom.

Carlisle held her tightly to him, her natural body heat still keeping his marble skin warm as he breathed evenly against her neck. He smiled lazily as Bella panted in the aftermath of their exertions.

"Look at us," he whispered.

"I can't," Bella breathed.

Carlisle lifted his face to hers and traced a finger across her lips. "Sneaking off to make love…" he chuckled as he watched her eyes desperately try to focus in the blackness.

Bella couldn't see him with her human eyes, but his vision was perfect. She looked glorious despite her unkempt hair and ripped vest.

"You complaining?" Bella teased.

"Never. But, we must exercise more caution in the future. If your father caught us, I cannot imagine what he would do. I could not bear for him to keep you from me."

"It's not like he could. What would he do? Shoot you?"

"That is not what worries me. If he knew, news would surely get around the town before we are ready for people to know. We also have to be careful of such news escaping Forks. Humans and vampires are not generally accepted as couples. It could be dangerous. Very few vampires are like us. Most would not understand. As you found out in the most awful way," Carlisle explained, slowly carrying her back.

"I know. I'm not ready for people to know either. But, it's still difficult."

"It is for me too. It will get easier. It will simply take time."

Carlisle kissed her hard, stopping just before the line of trees ended. He reluctantly pulled away and leapt up through her window and set her down on her feet. He kissed her lightly before leaping back through the window before he could be tempted to change his mind.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think?


	32. Morning Chill

Well, I finally have an update for you! I've had most of it written for over a month, but I have my final assignment due very soon, so I've done very little writing of any kind until this week. I hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Morning Chill**

Bella had remained in bed until the last possible moment after her father had left, before jumping up and taking a hot shower. She was still… sticky from the previous night's antics, though she didn't feel so. She liked knowing a little part of him remained on her and in her afterwards. It had also helped her to fall asleep straight away after he'd left, though now she was awake; all she could think about was seeing him again.

She had little time to dwell on her thoughts as Alice beeped her horn outside as Bella was finishing her breakfast. She dumped her dishes in the sink and ran out with the last of her toast, dropping ungracefully into the passenger seat and Alice giggled at her.

"What?" Bella said, before munching on the toast, crumbs dropping down her top.

"You're just so… you!" Alice said, chuckling.

"Who else would I be?" Bella asked, her mouth full of the chewed up toast.

Alice simply shook her head and stepped on the accelerator. They were at school in no time, and as they climbed out of the car, Bella was keenly aware of all the teenage couples milling around, reminding her of just how lonely she now was without someone to share her school life with. She Alice would be with her whenever she could, but with Carlisle often working long hours at the hospital, part of her questioned just how they had managed to come together. Would it have happened without the mating instinct? Would Carlisle still care about her?

"Stop that!" Alice admonished as the entered the building.

"I wasn't…"

"I know what you were thinking!"

"You a mind reader too now?" Bella scoffed.

"I don't have to be! The distance will do it. Makes you doubt the connection. It happens when it's all new. Trust me, it'll get easier, and you have nothing to worry about," Alice reassured her before they parted ways to their first classes.

Bella tried to ignore the cold and lonely feeling that had settled within her. Logically, she knew Alice was right, that it would get easier as time went on and their bond deepened, but part of her couldn't help both dwelling on the forced circumstance, and desperately wanting to be near him again.

As it was, Carlisle was having similar troubles, though thankfully, his many centuries of experience meant that he would be highly unlikely to make any mistakes, no matter how distracted he was. It was becoming easier. It was no longer painful, but the coldness within his chest was still unsettling. He felt disturbingly incomplete.

He had little time to dwell on his thoughts as the Senior Consultant opened his door without so much as knocking. Technically, he was Carlisle's boss, but in reality, Carlisle knew that the middle-aged man could never hope to best him for skill and knowledge.

"Carlisle. I trust you heard?" said Dr Denham.

"Heard? About what?" Carlisle answered.

"The yearly fundraiser of course!"

"Ah. I knew it was soon. When is it?"

"In two weeks. It's in Seattle as per usual. Bring your lovely wife! She's always a delight!" Dr Denham said enthusiastically.

Carlisle inwardly rolled his eyes. Of course, Esme had always been happy to go along with him and be the beautiful woman on his arm. Carlisle hated using Esme in such a way, but she had always insisted on doing her part to keep his career in the spotlight. It helped build connections which would further help them when they needed to move around.

"I am no longer married," Carlisle replied.

"Oh? Since when?"

"A few months back."

"Oh. Well, as long as you do your part, I'm sure we'll get the yearly funding we need," Dr Denham said before turning on his heel and marching out.

Carlisle shook his head. He knew he had little choice but to go. He was essentially their star surgeon and any funding they got would sit solely on his shoulders by wowing the big wigs at the fundraiser. He could go alone, but as soon as he thought about it, he knew he wanted Bella to go with him. He would ask and explain the whole situation, and he wouldn't blame her if she thought that it would be too much for her. He would never expect her to go. He simply wanted to be with her, and he knew no one would recognise her in Seattle, especially if Alice made her up to look a few years older.

Alice drove them back to the house and Bella wasted no time in bounding up the stairs to Carlisle's study. Inside, she'd known he wasn't there as the warmth hadn't returned, but she just felt the need to be around his things until he got back. Alice left her to it and went hunting with Jasper.

Bella curled up on the sofa with another of Carlisle's books, but she couldn't concentrate and kept having to read the same passage over and over.

Carlisle shoved his foot down on the accelerator as soon as he was off the main road. Alice had text him to say that Bella was waiting in his study, and he'd finished up early just to see her sooner. He felt slightly silly for being so controlled by his instincts, but with their bond still relatively new, he didn't want to waste any time.

He raced into the house, dumping his stuff inside the door before rushing up to his study. Bella had felt the tingling warmth spread as soon as she'd heard his car and she'd immediately put the book back and waited by his desk for him.

As soon as he burst through the door, she leapt into his arms, sealing her lips against his and pulling at his shirt. He hugged her tightly as he manoeuvred them to his chair. Bella's hands were pulling insistently at his tie, but he stilled her hands and pulled his lips away.

"Bella, wait. I need to ask you something," he breathed out as he held her back.

"What?"

"I have a fundraiser I'm required to attend in two weeks. I wondered if you'd like to come with me?"

"But, we can't be seen together!" she exclaimed.

"It's in Seattle, and no one there knows who you are. Alice can help with what to wear. You don't have to of course. I simply wanted to be with you," he said, stroking her cheek.

"Do I need to do anything?"

"No. It has always helped with funding to have someone with me, especially someone so beautiful, but it isn't a requisite," he explained.

"I'd get to be with you? Really with you? As a couple?"

"Yes. As we will be one day."

Bella grinned and nodded emphatically. Carlisle returned her grin and hugged her to him, chuckling as her hands found his tie again. As they undressed each other, he made a mental note to finally oil his chair.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter, the fundraiser!


End file.
